


All Is Fair In Love And Justice

by Cyan_Soul



Series: Splitting From The Core Timelines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Seven Kids Saved From The Underground, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Gaster!Sans, Caught In The Middle Of War, College/University, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Experimentation, F/M, Gentleman Gaster!Sans, Heck Of A Lot Of Fights, I lied about vanilla..., Lots of OC's, Mind fuckery, Monster/Human Study, Multiple Timelines, Mysteries Unraveled, Not All Are AU's, One of Three Sequels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over-arching plotline, Post-Barrier, Pre-Barrier, Prelude to a new story???, Protests, SCIENCE!, School, Secrets, Shock, Something Bigger Is Going On..., Soul Bond, Soul Searching... Soul Finding, Soul Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, Time Antics, Timeline Shenanigans, Unexpected Origins, Vanilla?!? I Don't Know..., Violence, Yay! Chemistry!, have fun with this one, laboratory, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 63,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Century had split me from my original soul along with two others, only hours ago. I remembered my old life and the universes I had been through and honestly knew everything was taken care of to help everyone needing it, so I agreed to be taken along with Century. I believed in myself, but here, I had to figure out what he wanted and needed and separate them. I also needed to figure out myself. I was part of a human soul, my body made of magic and hadn’t tested what I retained. That wasn’t to say I wasn’t a whole person… but if anyone found out I was made of magic as opposed to biological matter, they would question me being human or I’d end up as a lab experiment. Century wouldn’t let that happen, would he? He already seemed attached to me, but at the same time unattached to his surroundings.</p><p>everything was going according to plan. i was getting closer to the answers i was looking for. patience was part of the key, but what made the key fit? my search for answers would lead us through multiple timelines and universes in the past, present and future, all while trying to balance out our ever piling schedules and schoolwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy Century

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused this is one of my branching timelines, and you didn't read my last work, I hope the summary sums up, but even if you're confused, I will try to make this an enjoyable story! It isn't completely necessary to read my first work, just be aware my character is one of three the same humans made of magic, scattered across a few timelines.

Century clinked his glass in a small restaurant with his fingers, staring at me as I ate. He hadn’t ordered anything, but water.  

“What exactly can you do?” I asked between mouthfuls of food.

“i’m doing it, love.” He chuckled. I looked around, but nothing seemed to be happening and he frowned.

“i suppose your frequency is so close at a weaker level, you’re immune. perhaps for the best. some are immune.” He shrugged.

“What do you mean?” I asked, swallowing another mouthful of food.

“watch.” He said pointing up. He tapped on a waitresses arm. “miss, can we have a check?” he asked, in a bored voice.

“Oh!” she immediately flushed red. “Right away, sir!” She dashed off to get it, even though she was serving customers at the same time.

“Do you come here often?” I asked.

“no. first time. how was the food?” he asked, noticing I was almost done.

“It was great!” I exclaimed and he laughed softly.

The waitress stopped at our table and looked confused when she set down the check.

“now, miss, why did you do that? we could’ve waited.” Century frowned.

“I-I’m sorry!” she exclaimed.

“don’t tell me, tell your customers.” He said, lightly, concerned. He turned back to me when she had left. “now you see. since my existence, i have almost always gotten my way. i don’t know how or why, but it wasn’t until recent times, i’ve learned ‘how to turn it off,’ so to speak. it affects others in certain ways, monsters and humans alike.”

“Maybe you have to ask?” I questioned.

“alright. patience, may i kiss you outside?” he asked.

My stomach fluttered at the thought, but he _said_ … I still wasn’t sure…

“No. Not yet.” I told him.

“a shame. i honestly wanted to.” he said sadly.

Century had split me from my original soul along with two others, only hours ago. I remembered my old life and the universes I had been through and honestly knew everything was taken care of to help everyone needing it, so I agreed to be taken along with Century. I believed in myself, but here, I had to figure out what he wanted and needed and separate them. I also needed to figure out myself. I was part of a human soul, my body made of magic and hadn’t tested what I retained. That wasn’t to say I wasn’t a whole person… but if anyone found out I was made of magic as opposed to biological matter, they would question me being human or I’d end up as a lab experiment. Century wouldn’t let that happen, would he? He already seemed attached to me, but at the same time unattached to his surroundings.

“penny for your thoughts?” he asked as we walked back to his apartment.

“Oh, uh, I was just wondering if you did all this for me. Like the apartment and dinner. You knew you were going to have a companion.” I said.

“in retrospect, it is practical. you would prefer a bed to the ground most nights, would you not?” He was confused by me asking.

“I was asking if you had that apartment for long. If you got it just recently, y’know?” I changed the question.

“ah. i see. i have had this apartment for a few months. i recently started working nearby. i’ve just been… occupied.”

“So that’s why it’s messy?” I laughed, teasing him and causing his smirk to falter.

“if that is what you call a mess, i suppose.” He commented, pulling out a sucker from his jacket and offering me one. “i did however break a habit i know you don’t like, for you.”

“Thank you.”

It was eerily quiet out, and only the occasional streetlight lit our way. I was somewhat nervous. Century told me not to use my magic on purpose outside his apartment unless it was an emergency and even then, he didn’t want me to test out my skills for several days. He just wanted me to relax and get used to his presence and my surroundings. Century was currently starting to twiddle his lollipop stick with his long fingers, other hand in his pocket as he focused on ahead, but glancing at me now and again, looking thoughtful.

“Hey!”

Three dark shapes surrounded us and a gleam of metal caught our attention.

“What’s a monster doing out this late at night with one of our girls?”

Century sighed.

“i’ll have you know that she is here by her consent. she is not ‘one of your girls,’ she is my human if she so chooses and is under my protection. do not force me to defend ourselves.” His eye flashed.

I scooted closer, gripping his jacket out of fear. _Don’t use magic_ , I told myself over and over. _He can handle it._

“Hey, man, I think he’s telling the truth, looket her.” one of them pointed out. He was laying on the charm and it seemed to be working on at least one of the three.

“I know his type. Steal our girls, make weird monster babies and shit and exploit them. Come here, girlie, don’t you want to be saved from the monster? We’ll take real good care of you, unlike that guy.”

“Really? It doesn’t sound like it.” I retorted. “He is a gentlemen unlike _you._ I just want to go home after our date and sleep!” I blinked. Did I just say what I think I said? _Date?_

“See what I mean? Brainwashed.” He said to his pals, making a coo-coo sign with his armed hand.

Century sighed again.

“perhaps you could use your integrity for better uses. allow us to leave and no harm will come to you.” What was he waiting for? He stood ready, but didn’t attack. The men stood at attention, but hesitated in attacking us as well.

“If you’re going to fight us, fight us!” I yelled at them, letting go of his jacket.

After a few more tense moments, one of them lunged at me, but Century caught his arm.

“if any of you touch her… **Would you agree to a bad time?”** We all felt the power behind that threatening voice as the guy jerked his arm out of his grip.

Past experience with skeleton monsters told me Century allowed him to. He smirked. Not a good sign to them as his yellow magic burst forward, knocking them off their feet. He allowed them to get up.

“run away. this is not a battle any of you can win. you are all weak. i suspect you have killed monsters before, and you will die if you do not stop.” Century warned them.

“You can’t kill us. It’s against the law, monster. They know when a human is killed by a monster.”

“as is killing me. say hello to the _cameras_ placed around here in suspicion of monster deaths.” he spat.

They looked around, preoccupied for a moment looking for the cameras he said were in the area and he took that time to slug the leader square in the face. He crumpled to the sidewalk. Century cracked his knuckles loudly.

“now would either of you like to end up like him?”

“Century?” I tugged on his jacket.

His eye was glowing crazily and was hard to look at.

“get out of here.” he simply stated to the other two.

They hesitated, looking at their fallen comrade.  

“no. go ahead. pick him up if you wish. you’re lucky i was reminded to give mercy before it was too late.” he flicked his sucker stick away, and started walking now that we weren’t surrounded anymore.

I followed him, grabbing his arm and slipping my hand in his.

“thank you.” he murmured.

“They attacked us. You had every right.” I told him.

“that is not what i regret. i regret you seeing that, in the middle of it all.” He placed his other hand on his forehead.

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?” I asked softly.

“yes, but i hadn’t thought you would need to help me so soon. i wanted you to settle down before anything happened, but it’s too late for that.” he sighed. “i am truly sorry.”

“Century?” he turned his lowered head to me, just as I hoped he would.

I went on my tippy toes and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek and his face dusted a light yellow.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to not attempt to use magic? Those guys were being jerks and who knows what they would’ve done to me. You knew they were up to no good, why didn’t you use magic in the first place?” I asked.

“because. if there are cameras up, and you need to be careful about that, here the rules that apply to monsters defending themselves with magic is that a human must attack them first. the same goes for the other way around. a monster killing is justified by the monster attacking first, but if either party doesn’t stop when mercy is shown, that is where the defender can get in trouble.” He explained.

“But your time magic?”

“i’m afraid that drains me quickly. i also used a lot of energy putting you in different timelines and ourselves here. i haven’t used magic until i knocked those men down. my charisma is not tied to my magic, but directly to my soul. everyone possesses natural waves of emotion that stem from your soul. mine seems to be alluring to many, as you’ve seen.” He frowned again.

“So that’s why you opted to punch that guy.” I stated.

“yes. that and i didn’t like the look he gave you. it was unsettling. let’s put this behind us.” He rubbed his cheek where I had kissed him, smiling again as we finally made it back to his building.

“So, where am I sleeping?” I asked.

“you may take the bed for the present. hopefully, i will not have to use the couch for long.” He glanced at me questioningly and I scoffed.

“Couch city.” I confirmed to him.

“what’s wrong? i won’t give you a _bed_ time.”

I snorted. His puns were even worse than Sans’s… maybe he really was him or at least a good part of him was. He took the opportunity to brush some hair out of my face.

“Goodnight, Century.” I said quickly.

“goodnight, patience.”

I caught him smiling before I rushed to the safety of the bedroom. Sighing as I sank down in the bed, I let my mind wander. Hopefully no nightmares tonight. I didn’t want him rushing in at my screeches.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

“…patience…”

I tossed, not fully aware of my surroundings. I squeezed myself in a ball.

“…patience…”

_No, not this time! Not again! I can’t- I can’t-_

I bolt upright, in a sitting position, sweating and panting heavily.

“patience!”

Oh no. I had knocked a tray of food set up for me already. The glass on it clinked as it was just about to hit the bed and floor and- then it was gone. Rearranged in Century’s arms.

“perhaps i should’ve thought better than that.” he said.

“I’m so sorry! I-I just-” he held up a hand, balancing the tray with one for a moment.

“it’s completely alright. no harm done. would you care to tell me?” he had set the tray down. “it’s only fair after answering all of your questions last night.”

“I guess so. You know I’ve had run in’s with _him_. He made me feel so helpless and corrupted me. It took forever to get rid of the corruption. It’s complicated, but I still feel that voice inside me, like it’s never died, even though I’m not corrupted anymore. And every once in a while he’ll find his way into my dreams. I’m terrified, but like you saw, willing to resolve that part of me and face my fears. Now if only my dreams were real… it would be much different.” I explained.

Throughout the whole explanation, he had sat down, placed his hand on mine and was rubbing gently with his thumb, looking concerned and interested at the same time.

“i had no doubt you couldn’t make a difference in him. that is why i agreed to send your determination self there. i would tell you not to worry much over it, but there would be no stopping emotions and it sounds insensitive. instead, i want you to focus on what you will want to do here. i don’t intend on holding you hostage. as long as you come back at night to me.” he said gently.

“Are you possessive?” I asked suddenly and he chuckled.

“maybe a little. i would like you to try a relationship with me before you go running off anywhere else. as i said before, i do want to claim you, but it doesn’t work unless you claim me. you know this. the words i use do seem possessive, but it is not meant in an unhealthy way. anything you decide to do, i want you to succeed. as long as you’re safe, i don’t need to know where you are, just that you’re alright.”

Small _tap-taps_ sounded on the window and he turned to watch outside.

“oh, dear. it seems today will be a rainy day. i had planned on taking you out again to explore.” He frowned.

“It’s ok, Century. Why don’t we use today as an excuse for staying in and me getting to know you and this place?” I laughed. His smile returned.

“eat your breakfast or it’s going to get cold.”

My eyes rounded as I looked at the wide array of food stacked high on the tray. Fluffy pancakes with syrup and butter ready, a large plate of eggs, ten strips of bacon and sausage, toast, biscuits and bagels with jams and jellies.

“I can’t eat all of this, besides you didn’t eat last night.” I told him.

“then it’s a good thing i prepared monster food. i can’t stomach human food like you can. i have to make a stomach and the whole process of digesting is rather time consuming.”

I laughed lightly at his pun as he started helping me eat everything.

Day two with Century was not what I expected, but it was relaxing. I had decided the best way to learn about the apartment was to pick up the random things lying around, which wasn’t too bad. It was mostly a few things he hadn’t put away since he used them often. I also insisted cleaning the dishes since he made me breakfast and I almost ruined it. The apartment felt spacious for two people, but it was really laid out to feel that way. Everything was so open, excepting the bedroom and the bathroom, which were not as small as they could have been, but still felt that way.

Today, Century wore a grey turtleneck sweater and left his jacket hanging on a chair. We lounged on the couch while he played with my hair, talking about just about everything we knew about ourselves. It turned out, Century charmed his way into a research lab and he had been comparing biological matter to magic to find the major similarities. The only thing he had to prove was his IQ and ability to handle equipment. After that, it seemed to him most of the humans accepted his work, even if he was a little unconventional.

“…they had to give me a computer with my symbols on it at first because most of them didn’t know how to translate wing dings, but i’ve learned to translate myself and so they can avoid the hassle.” He chuckled.

“I know how to translate.” I smiled.

“then maybe… hmm…”

“What are you planning?” I asked on instinct.

“nothing harmful.” He smirked.         


	2. Essential Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a few people! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update! Life and a a few mash up chapters (yes I will post them they are pretty cool) with "that asshole friend of mine" (he seriously asked me to call him this) has gotten in the way, so enjoy, even if it's a little bland...  
> ~tuck it in your pocket for major foreshadowing on several items~

I didn't know how long I could keep it up. It only the third day and this morning I had muffled my screams. Should I tell him more? I didn't want to relive what happened again or any of the questions that followed it, so I knew I would suffer in silence at night. I just didn't want Century to worry and it was easy to forget in learning about this timeline, knowing it would be my home for the most part.  
Century was already up, sipping coffee and laid out on the couch reading a newspaper.  
"good morning lazybones." he said, not looking up. "breakfast is in the toaster oven, staying warm. as soon as you're done, i believe we should go out today to get your essentials."  
"Thank you." I told him gratefully.  
He looked up to watch me after my meek response, the paper fluttering down as he folded it.  
"is there something bothering you, love?"  
"I'm in a strange place. I'll get used to it. I've always been restless before everything's familiar." I played off the tired look in my eyes with a smile.  
"alright. make a list just in case you need to come back to rest. i hope i'm not putting too much stress on you, patience." he frowned.  
"No! Century, you're not letting me lift a finger! You're letting me sleep in, cooking my meals... I don't even know when you go to work!" I paused. "Wait a minute, I only have ten gold, how am I going to pay for everything?" I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"this isn't the underground, love. ten is very well off, but save that for your clothes. after shopping, we should see how your soul is doing. if it's repaired enough, i will allow you to test what you have retained."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"well, when i split you off, instead of causing permanent damage to the original soul, i allowed your soul to form to be healed as you lived. it may take a while to heal, depending on your determination. you had quite a lot, even with much of it going to another soul, as well as patience. i will not be surprised if all of you retained that. monster food will certainly help, as well as bonding, but for that we must wait for one of us to go into heat. mine will not come for several months and your last one was recent." he explained.  
"Heat is embarrassing... just warn me, ok?" I told him, my face warming up.  
"curious."  
"What?" I asked.  
"you still blush red. you wouldn't mind if i put us in a study, would you? you are still technically human and it pays well to hand in reports every week." he told me  
"What if they find out I'm made of magic?" I asked from the kitchen, pulling out a mouthwatering bagel, bacon and egg sandwich and taking a bite, leaning on the counter, scribbling out a list.  
"they're only interested in your soul. as long as it looks normal enough, which i can usually convince, you should be fine. one more thing. we'll have to start a battle with each other to prove we can get along and what we are capable of, but other than that, we should be able to get in." he told me.  
"Would they want couples?" I asked.  
"would you consider us a couple?" he asked back.  
"Well, you want a relationship with me. You're trying to win me over and it's working pretty fast. I don't know much about your past, but I know a lot of what you're doing now and I know how some of your magic works." I finished the bagel. "But we aren't intimate or I guess together yet."  
"i do have a few months to convince you. i am assuming they may think some of their studies may end up as couples and study further into the actual couple study. it does help to understand the start of the relationship as well as the souls. i am curious to see what they will find in other studies, not just ours. you see, i already know some humans are able to absorb magic, but others are not. what happens to them if they can't? what happens if they can? if they can, do they absorb only the type of magic the other monster has mastered, which is usually the color of their soul? or do they develop a different kind if they have a different type? there are still so many questions about this and i would like to know." I smiled. He was passionate about this subject, with a hint of ambition sparking his eye.  
"Are you already part of this research?" I asked.  
"no, which is why i would like to become a subject. they seem very interested in me, since i am a boss monster and i understand most of the concept of the research to begin with. i would be considered an advisee, due to my experience. i do have a theory, since, if you agree to become a part of the study, i will not be the only boss monster. since boss monsters usually give off immense amounts of magic and if a human soul absorbs some of it, over time, their biological matter will be replaced with magic, so in other words your form, other than the soul splitting, would be... normal. would you like to participate?" He asked.  
He was asking me permission to use me as an excuse to look into this type of research before he did anything  
"That's a lot to take in, but sure. On one condition."  
"and that would be?" he asked getting up to stand behind me and peer at my list.  
"Tell me anything you find interesting." I told him.  
"i will. i'll add us in and they'll call us to a designated spot to observe us. We need to start a battle to prove we can get along and one more thing, give yourself a last name. perhaps something common for an uncommon name?”

I thought for a moment.

“Steele.” I replied. It sounded right to me and with Century around, I might not need the name for long.

“we should get going. there's a drug store a few blocks away. they should have everything you need." From behind me, he slid the list to angle it better with his hand, trapping it against the table.  
At the same time, I was trying to think if I was missing something. So I placed my hand over his and moved it back to a better angle for me, my hand resting on his. I felt him bristle.  
"Something wrong?" I asked, trying to figure out why I felt I had left something out.  
"your hand..." he said tensely.  
"What do you..." I trailed as my eyes drifted to our hands.  
My fingers were poking through the hole in his palm, brushing the edges of the insides. I looked up at him and he was stiff as a board, his eye sockets tightly screwed shut and gold richly dusted his face. I experimented, moving my fingers gently around the edges of the clean hole and heard a sharp intake of breath.  
"please don't.” he whispered.

“Do they hurt?” I asked.

“no. they’re _sensitive_. i’ve always had them, they seem to have healed on one of my original forms to this state. i wonder what price he paid. they may have been painful, but now they feel extremely receptive to your touch.” He was trying not to growl. “may i kiss you?”

“Um, no.” I automatically told him.

“then remove your hand and don’t tease me. it may not end in a way you like or at least presently.”

“Sorry.” I slid my hand off quickly. Bad idea. I heard a sharp hiss again and his arms circled me, pulling me. He was already in my personal space, but I had an idea he was almost _always_ going to be there while we were alone. I could feel his soul, it charged the air, calming the nervous energy I still had from my recent nightmare.

“you’re on edge. you’re safe with me. no matter what happens, if anyone takes you, i will find you and they will answer to me. no one will dare harm you. i am your gaurdian. even if we aren’t soulmates.”

“Cen-”

“shhh… now tell me… what do you see when you look in the mirror?” I turned to the mirror that reflected into the kitchen. It was put in a weird place, on the wall opposite to entrance to the kitchen, by the door. Maybe for a quick look before going out or after you stepped in? Century was staring into it too.

My vision dimmed to a range of grays as I stared, sensing. My soul vision was back, but I had to concentrate to use it. The mirror wasn’t effected, reflecting what I saw.

“A broken echo.”

“even an echo has perseverance. if there is anything bothering you now, tell me, but if it’s the past, even i can’t change that. you need to learn to experience what you don’t have, then you will gain it. it is part of your healing.” He nuzzled my cheek.

I stared at my soul’s reflection. It was finely layered with cracks from the inside out. Most of them were blue, some red, contrasting against the clear yellow. It was warped, barely in a heart’s shape, with pieces missing from where it broke off from the others. Then I saw Century’s. A larger than normal soul, even for a boss monster. How did his sternum hide it? His deep golden soul was layered with huge cracks as energy swirled in it, trying to break apart, but it was stuck there. Rarely did it glimmer through, as Patience and Perseverance. Some cracks were healed through green, some orange, a few cyan.

“i am an echo too.” he sighed. “you can’t run away from what you are, no matter how badly you want to, it will always catch up to you. let’s stop being echoes and start becoming ourselves. i will help you.” He kept me close for another minute, his soothing energy, feeling nothing but _right_ against me. Maybe it was the smoothness of his deep voice, maybe it was the way he held me as he promised to protect me, but I could feel myself wanting to help him back. Was I not immune to his charisma like he thought?

“Wh-why don’t we go? I think I have everything I need written down.” He unhooked his arms and reached for his jacket. “C-could you put a shirt on, Century?” He nodded and disappeared into the bedroom to get one from his dresser while I stayed by the door, waiting outside the apartment.

I jumped when the door across from Century’s opened.

“Oh! Did I startle you, dear?” an old lady asked. She had opened the door to get the newspaper.

“A little. I’m a little jumpy right now.” I told her.

She tisked.

“A shame that monster wasn’t going to last long in that apartment. Are you just moving in?” she asked.

“Yes, but-”

“patience! where are the keys? we need to lock up. oh, hello, mrs. human. meet my roommate.” Century poked his head out of the door.

“I’ve got them.” I smiled at him.

“fantastic!” he smiled warmly.

“There’s only one bed in that apartment.” She said skeptically.

“i use the couch, like any man would. the apartment is too large for myself.” He answered her.

“It’s nice to meet you.” I held out my hand. “I’m Patience Steele.” She shook it.

“Mildred Human. If he gives you any trouble, you’re welcome to come here…”

“On the contrary! He’s no trouble at all. We’re starting a study together and it gives me a decent roommate. What smells so delicious?” I asked and she smiled.

“I’m expecting my grandson and I can never say no to baking a pie. You two are welcome to a slice if you like apple cinnamon.” She told us.

“Thank you!” I exclaimed.

“i certainly couldn’t say no.” Century smiled. “but we must get going. it seems many of patience’s personal items were ruined by her former roommates and we were going to go replace them.”

“You’re welcome to it when you come back.”

“Thank you so much. Here, I thought we were going to be treated badly after the first night.” I sighed with relief and Century chuckled.

As we walked outside, I noticed the neighborhood seemed like a fairly good one, but filled with apartment buildings. Still, I wouldn’t want to be out at night again.

“Can you teleport?” I asked Century.

“i can displace myself, however, i am more likely to rip a hole into another universe with how much magic i use. useful if you want to travel the timelines, but not if you want to stay in the same one. it takes a few jumps to get back.”

He had on another clean gray turtleneck on under his jacket as he stayed alert of his surroundings, his eye sliding fluidly around, but that was the only clue I had that he was watching for any wrong move. He sauntered at my side, hands in his pockets, with one of his easy smirks. I decided to enjoy the walk and shopping, picking out everything I thought I needed. Check out was going fast. I guess the guy behind the counter didn’t like how close the skeleton behind me was getting. I thought I had everything… hairbrush… toothbrush and toothpaste… nail clippers… hairbands… body wash… a black graphic tee with a ribcage and a golden heart in the middle I found in the clearance section I couldn’t say no to…

“Century, I forgot shampoo and conditioner. Can you get some?” I asked.

“didn’t you pick them up? they are on the list.”

“I got distracted.” I shrugged and he shrugged back and disappeared for a moment.

“You gotta weird taste in boyfriends, lady.” The cashier commented curiously. To his surprise I shrugged.

“I get that a lot.” I said and he hesitated before asking me another question.

“Is he really just a skeleton?”

“The genuine article.” I smiled as he returned. “Thank you.” I looked at his selection, mint and lavender, but didn’t question it.

He seemed a lot more relaxed than he was before, insisting on carrying my bags and lofting them with magic. He seemed quieter than usual and his eye lids drooped lazily, the magic supporting the bags quivering every now and then.

“Are you tired?” I asked as he yawned, sharp canines showing.

“a little. forgive me, i’m not at one hundred percent yet.” He replied.

“Well, then let me carry my bags.” I told him.

“no.” he challenged me to say more with a steady stare.

“Reserve your magic and rest a little bit.”

“no.” I sighed in annoyance at him being difficult. “don’t. you. dare.” He growled lowly, noticing the energy I was pooling and I huffed as we walked to the next block. Almost home anyway…

He leaned against the elevator wall, punching in the second floor and we made our way to his apartment when it opened. He gave the excuse that the stairs were further away from his apartment to use the elevator.

He flipped the TV onto the news while I went through my things, placing most of them in the bathroom. I tossed the shirt on the dresser when I heard a knock on the door.

“Oh, dear, I thought I heard the two of you coming back. Here you are.” Mrs. Human smiled, giving me a still warm pie tin with two slices in it.

“Thank you! We’ll have to make you something sometime. My Dad had a mean meatball recipe! I could make some of those sometime for you to freeze and eat later.” I felt sad mentioning him, knowing I probably wouldn’t ever see him, even in my original timeline.

“Of course Patience! I would be delighted. I have to get my grandson ready to leave. Goodbye for now.” I saw a little head disappear shyly from her slightly open door.

I carried the tin to the kitchen and glanced at Century on the couch. He was asleep already, so I set the oven on low to keep the pie warm. I checked the fridge to figure out what I could make. Huh. Looks like he liked hot sauce. He had stocked up on quite a few bottles. I settled on a sandwich with some of the lunchmeat I found and as quietly as I could, sat on the couch next to him. He didn’t stir as I started listening to the news.

“Good afternoon, this is your local news. Today the monster ambassador, Frisk Dreemurr helped negotiate another tense meeting, this time, with many world leaders.”

The screen flashed to a small little kid smiling happily, signing a speech in quick succession with an interpreter’s voice over.

“Today, the world knows the true story about monsters and we humans can embrace them with open arms. We all want the same things, a place to belong, a family and love. Everything monsters can offer, is nothing but beneficial to everyone and they would love to share as much as they can with us. While some look scary or intimidating, they are as scared of us as we are of them. They are scared of your disapproval and that a war could be started over again, but what they want is peace for all. No more fighting between species. No more fighting between races. We ask for you to recognize us and allow mon-”

Century startled me by sitting bolt upright, breathing heavily and holding his head.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“just… unpleasant memories. i get many.” He panted.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“you’d be as disgusted and terrified as i am. don’t worry about it. they fade.”

“Wanna sandwich? Then a piece of pie?” I asked.

“i’ll skip the sandwich and try the pie.” He was starting to calm down.

“Mrs. Human stopped by and dropped it off.” I said, getting up and grabbing another plate and two forks. The slices were already cut neatly for us and I handed him his plate.

“don’t mind the gut then. i wouldn’t go through the trouble if she wasn’t such a nice old lady and if that didn’t smell heavenly. sugar, just what i need to calm my nerves.”

“You don’t have any nerves.” I said and he laughed.

“true.”

His face grew serious as he concentrated on his pie, using the fork to play around with the filling and I wondered what he was thinking.

“Breaking news! We are getting this now as we speak. A mass picketing at Richardson University concerning monsters has left one dead and three others seriously injured, all human casualties.” The female newscaster said. Century suddenly looked interested, his fork clattering on his plate.

“Whoa, we’re not far from there, are we?” I asked.

“That’s right, it seems within the year, officials have been trying to integrate monsters inside the university as staff and students and some are not at all happy with it. There were no monsters on campus, so no monster casualties. Let’s hope this doesn’t deter them, Diane.” The man replied.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess! Guess! Guess! Hehe!  
> *Dances excitedly


	3. Ready? Set. Study!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience and Century are introduced into the monster/human study!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are really really sporadic... sorry...

“i have a present for you, love.” Century’s smile grew on one side, making it lopsided as he plopped a box on my lap.

“What? You don’t have to get me presents!” I frowned.      

“no, but since you’ll be going to school, i thought it was best to get you one of these.” He looked on as I opened the box.

I had decided to go to the University nearby, even with the monster hate going on. My first semester started in a month. I don’t know how he did it, but Century made it appear I had graduated with near honors in high school and he got them to accept me in such short notice.

The box had a brand new, shiny, sleek black computer in it.

“Century! You didn’t have to get me a laptop! Why would I even need-?”

“most of the homework will be online. you have a list of your classes, correct?” I nodded. “start enrolling in them. i’ll show you how and then you can figure out the rest.”

He showed me how briefly and then retreated to the kitchen to make dinner while I protested that I needed to make dinner one of these nights, when his phone rang. I couldn’t hear the conversation, so I focused on enrolling. There was just one class I could take for my chemistry requirements and a popup pulled up.

Attention

One of these classes is experimental for integrating monster staff.

Please agree to the following terms to continue.

I clicked the ok button immediately, because I didn’t mind and I was registered. None of my other classes had a popup like that. Oh, well. I hoped I had the monster teacher.

“patience, we must walk to the park and meet a few of the researchers, so they can watch us battle.”

“Ok, I think I have all my classes.” I told him as I clicked the done button.

“good, good. we can eat on our way. here, but be careful, it’s hot.” He handed me a grilled cheese sandwich. “they are quite good, unfortunately the cheese is human.”

I laughed as he already crunched into his, a clear stomach forming to digest the cheese. I could see it, because he was, as usual, shirtless as I allowed him to be in the apartment. He explained why too. It seemed too much energy over heated him regularly and it wasn’t very comfortable for him to wear much more than either an open shirt or his jacket. Airing out his ribcage, one helped keep him from being uncomfortable and two stopped people from asking if he was really just a skeleton. I guess he got tired of explaining.

“I guess it goes right through you, huh?” I asked giggling and he chuckled with me.

“i’m glad i don’t disgust you. that being said, i realize i haven’t asked you yet today. may i kiss you before we leave?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes. He would ask every day. Every day I tentatively said no.

“…we’re going into a study, Century and you’re asking to kiss me?”

“yes.” He smirked. “it could just as easily be the couples study, but that doesn’t start until we are officially bonded.”

“… ok. You can kiss me.” I told him slowly.

Immediately he stopped what he was doing and set his sandwich down to sit on the couch. He brushed aside my dark hair and leaned in, sliding his cool hand over my cheek. I made a little noise as he opened his mouth slightly, his tongue easily finding its way into my mouth, the creaminess of the cheese heavy on it. His saliva produced from his tongue was slightly thick as it tried to chemically digest the human food. When he pulled away, I was panting, caught up in the heat from the kiss. He chuckled again.

“that’s one moment in time i wish i could pause for good.” He sighed, a soft breath fluttering on my face. His cheeks brightened in yellow, giving me another clue of his own reaction. “thank you, love. i was beginning to think you weren’t going to give me chance. come, before we’re late.” he picked up his sandwich again, made sure I had mine and grabbed his jacket.

“Century! Shirt!” I yelled after him.

“no time now, let’s go!”

I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door, grabbing the keys and locking up.

“Century!”

“no need to shout, i’m right here.” I jumped, dropping my still warm grilled cheese. Then he had it in his hands. “honestly, you should be more careful.” He was uncomfortably close again as he returned my sandwich to my hands, with his trademark smirk.

“You say there’s no time then you stop it to pick up my sandwich before it falls, how does that work?” I asked.

“i am using magic outside the house and demonstrating what i am capable of. although, i am going to ask you to understand, i will describe my time stops as teleportation and not at all mention traveling to other worlds. not many people are ready to come to the conclusion there are many, many different timelines of what could have been.” he explained while I munched on the rest of my sandwich. Slowly, his golden stomach was disappearing too.

“So where is the park?” I asked.

“towards the university. do become familiar with this route, i will not always walk you there and i do trust you to be safe.” He looked at me with a longing eye.

“It’s nice to know someone cares.” I smiled, looping my arm in his and he smiled genuinely back down at me.

Several minutes passed like that, as we enjoyed the walk, stretching our legs and enjoying each other’s company. Century’s face would harden every once in a while, as if deep in thought, then soften as if remembering his surroundings.

“Ey! Walking dead! Thought I told you this is human turf!” I recognized that voice. It was the guy we ran into our first night here. His nose was bandaged up thickly and he was shouting from across the street.

“and your integrity is quite becoming of you. you’ve lost your pride, now i suggest you leave us alone, before i give you worse than a broken nose.” Century’s eye flashed in warning.

“Ya lied ‘bout those cameras ya know!”

“are you so sure? i wouldn’t pick a losing fight if i were you.”

“Hey, girl! What’s so special ‘bout bag a bones, huh? He doesn’t have lips!”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not kissable. Looks can be deceiving.” I retorted and Century laughed, but he stopped as soon as I grabbed the sides of his jacket in surprise and pulled him down.

I heard several gasps from passerby’s, and a soft ‘awww.’ His chest rumbled in excitement as he pulled me closer, his jaw opening again after about a second after my lips met his teeth. I was sure his tongue was visible for everyone looking on as I felt its hot presence work its way into my mouth. He pulled away, chuckling with a hungry look in his eye, his tongue still hanging out slightly.

“not now love. you’re lucky we have some place to be. tease.”

I jumped feeling something lightly go up my inner thigh, but stopping before it went too far. His hands hadn’t moved, so I was confused for a moment, until his eye gleamed again. Magic. Right.

“Monster fucker!”

“And so what? He’s my monster. You don’t have anything to worry about.” My words felt laced with sick sweetness as I smiled at the guy, my magic starting to pool. 

“patience.” Century growled, his hand turning into a vice grip in my shoulder. He sounded pleased, but afraid at the same time.

We turned our backs to the guy.

“You bitch! They aren’t like us! You can’t fuck a fucking skeleton! THERE’S NOTHING THERE!”

We ignored him, laughing quietly at his outbursts.  

“i so wish to test out your abilities, but there, was not the right place. and if you do that again, you can’t stop what happens next. you are quite intoxicating.” He purred. “and i hope you know… i know what to do, but this form has not gotten any _relief_. there is nothing stopping me to pause time and _take_ you.” he whispered.  

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he warned me again.

“Noted.” I said quickly and he took my hand. “It’s been a week and a half and you’re already trying to jump my bones?” I asked nervously and he chuckled.

“oh, love, i’ve been trying for fifty years or so according to heat cycles. i’ve wanted to do it right. however, the timeline you’ve come from doesn’t repeat itself often and you had many choices… or it hasn’t worked very well in my favor.” He glanced at my face. “patience, don’t look so nervous. you are perfectly safe. i warn, take in account accidents and pricks like that. i will not do anything without your permission. please, just enjoy yourself in this world and before long, we’ll have a routine that is anything but routine.”

I smiled back at him after thinking about this.

“Ok. Thank you and I, uh, really did mean that, what I said to the guy you punched.” I said, embarrassed. His Cheshire grin grew wider.

“i had hoped so.” Century said softly.

The brisk air of fall showed itself in the park with dazzling colors from the trees. The leaves weren’t quite ready to fall yet, but they would soon.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“the soccer field. i told them my style of battle can be very… destructive. there they are, waiting.” Century waved and a group of people in casual warm clothes waved back.

“Hello! Are you going to be Century’s roommate?” an older man asked. He had almost white hair and tired bright blue eyes that drooped, but the air about him said that he was respected. He had a large sweatshirt from the local University on and a clipboard. There were two monsters in the group and two other humans. They looked at us with bright young eyes.  

“I kinda already am. I moved in last week, we just thought it would be a good thing to study and to show monsters are good people.” My face heated as I talked quietly.

“Splendid! One thing out the way. Now this is Laz.” He introduced the first monster, who looked like a humanoid made out of crystal.

“Hello.” The air vibrated from the voice that emanated from them. It sounded neither male nor female, but I didn’t want to be rude and ask.

“This is Fargo.”

“’Sup, beautiful?” drawled a tall lanky guy who looked to be in his early twenties, with a beanie on.

“Ann.”

“Nice to meet you!” a cheerful girl dark-haired girl about my age exclaimed.

“And last but not least, Coda.”

“Hello, hello!” the last monster said, bouncing up and down with a smile. She was a bear with a flower clip in her ear.

“And I am Dr. Holten. We’ve already met Century, what is your name?” he asked.

“Patience. Patience Steele. It’s nice to start something for everyone who’s afraid.” I smiled back at them.

“I bet her soul’s Bravery.” Fargo elbowed Laz with a few clinks.

“No, my bet is Patience. Obviously, it has something to do with how she was named.” Laz vibrated back.

“It might be Determination!” 

“Or Kindness!” Coda and Ann chittered.

“Oh, please stop trying to guess, all of you. I know you get excited, but this kind of talk isn’t good for outside the laboratory.” Dr. Holten sighed.

“Yes, sir.” They chimed.

“Now, Miss Patience, you need to sign a waiver stating that you allow Century to use magic on you.” Dr. Holten handed me his clipboard and his pen and I signed where he pointed.

“you do all know i have soul vision, correct?” Century asked uncertainly.

“Really? What’s it like to see souls?” Ann asked, readying her notepad.

“Ann. I was aware of this. That’s why I let him pick his own roommate. This battle is just so you can see how they operate and if Patience can live up to Century’s unique power. She has to be able to know how to deal with it. As you all know, he’s not just a monster, but a boss monster. Very difficult to defend against.” Dr. Holten told them and the human party took a few notes.

“patience, go onto the other side of the line over there and i will start the battle.” Century directed me.

“Ok!” I ran over and shouted I was ready for him.

The world became gray in an instant, my soul lighting from within my chest.

*Century is watching you curiously.

“are you ready for my attacks?”

I nodded and was given little room to dodge his oncoming bones. I had to position myself precisely and fast to make sure I made it past.

*Century smiles at your success. He wants to push you harder.

“that was only the first of many. what will you do next, patience?”

I checked his stats and almost gagged at his power. He wasn’t kidding when he said he was powerful.

Century: 3,333 AT 3,333 DF

Only wants to find somewhere he belongs.

With this in mind, his erratic attacks came at me from both impalement angles and precision this time. Dodging him was no easy thing to do.

*Century prepares his one of his magical attacks.

“ready for my blue attack, love?”

“Let’s see what you got!” I smiled, not exactly taunting him.

A large blue hand swiped at my soul and I stood stark still, my soul retaining the color for a minute, but turning back yellow shortly after.

*Century is disappointed about his own attack. It seems he had been working hard on it.

“i’m sorry, that one was a work in progress. get ready to run.”

All of the sudden, familiar dragon heads popped up and surrounded me. My eyes bugged. I knew what the blasters did and I did not want to find out how they felt. I ran and jumped out of the way of the beams as they teleported in and out of the picture. It suddenly became even harder when it looked like bones teleported themselves right in front of me and I only had a millisecond to weave out of the way. My goal was to get to Century.

“Hey! I think we’re done here.” I told him, leaping onto him and giving him a squeeze. He looked surprised I hugged him.

*Century’s bones are warm. He is sparing you.

Wordlessly, I spared him back and the color of the world flooded back into my vision. Century pulled out a sucker frim his jacket and offered me one.

“it’s monster candy. i nicked you a few times.” He pulled back his hand from my face to show me the red drip of a scratch. “you’re not immune and your HoPe is already low, but you lasted longer than anyone ever has and you got me to spare you. that is the first step.”

“Splendid! We have a study, ladies and gentlemen.” Dr. Holten exclaimed.

“Wow, Patience! I couldn’t do that if I tried!” Ann said, her eyes sparkling.

“So cool!” Fargo’s tone of voice changed to interested.

“The lower your HoPe, the more skilled you have to be. I know what to do.” I smiled sucking the distinctly non-licorice candy.

“You sound like that one male human in the couple’s study. He was underground in stasis for years.” Laz commented.

“Oh? He sounds nice. What’s his name?” I asked.

“Brett.” Coda giggled, blushing an odd hue of green. “We paired and now we’re soulmates.” She added quietly.

“I’m happy for you.” I told her genuinely.

“And we have a Justice soul with us, good work finding her Century.” The Doctor told him. He chuckled in response. “Patience, we haven’t gotten a chance to study a known Justice soul, they seem to be very busy people.”

“I know I want to be busy and I guess I have been.” I laughed. “Never has been a dull day with Century around yet.”

“no. there won’t be.” he agreed, his smile grew wider.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the foreshadows are strong in this Chapter too...  
> (I'm such a dork :3)


	4. A Normal Day In This Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning in Century's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanations and introductions of characters! I really hope I'm not boring those of you following this story... I promise a ton of shenanigans, laughs and smut later on... I just have to set it all up... it's been a little rough for me with my schedule, but I have been continuing to write. I do have some future chapter(s) written, so hopefully those will come up soon with the help of "that asshole friend of mine"... he has been a big help with the smut coming up, so personally, thank you even though you don't have an AO3 account! And thank you for reading!  
> *UPDATE* Title Change 9/16/16

i paced for the much anticipated day. a few minutes ago, i had woken in a cold sweat. thank god i hadn’t broken anything again. oh, those words haunted me. the screaming of my names and the blinding flash that erased the timeline. everything, but me. my fingers itched to pull out a pack of smokes, but they weren’t there. they wouldn’t help with my problems. i just knew i had lost her. of course, i had found her, and this was better than nothing, but _when_ could i be accepted again? loose objects started to swirl again.

“Century?” i quickly set them back down and looked up from the couch.

“yes, love?” i asked smoothly as if nothing had happened. “what’s wrong?” her face looked pained and tear stained.

“Another nightmare. Can I stay with you?” she asked, her lip quivering. i sighed and beckoned her over, wrapping her securely in my arms.

“anything you ask, patience.” i told her lovingly. if only you knew how much i needed this. even sending out sporadic pulses of nervous anxiety, it calmed me to know i wasn’t the only one. as minutes ticked by into a half hour, she calmed, the energy of her soul stayed constant and her breathing became easy and shallow. i marveled how easily she fell back asleep against my bare ribcage. another thought raced through my skull when she tried to roll over. it’s too small a space for this and i told her i wouldn’t stay in the bedroom without her permission. i sighed and lifted her shakily with my magic and tucked her back into the bed. i collapsed on the couch and even though i was tired, sleep was impossible. at least i was calm, i thought to myself.

“Century?” i jumped, not expecting her to reappear.

“come here.” i told her right away and it started over again. i tucked her in bed again and again she came out. finally, i stayed with her in the bedroom, sitting down on the bed and watching her.

i jumped. there was light filtering into my sockets. oh. right. last night. i must’ve fallen asleep after all. patience stirred. there was no way i wouldn’t be found out now. her eyes fluttered open.

“good morning, love.” she jumped and moved away from me.

“Why are you in here, Century?!” she seemed totally in shock.

“remember last night?” i asked back.

“you didn’t-?”

“no.” i said point blank. “i put you back here and you kept coming out to me.”

“I only remember going out once.” patience looked confused. i shrugged.

“it was either let you fall off the couch or stay here, since you insisted on staying with me.” i told her.

“Sorry for keeping you up.” she apologized softly.

“i wasn’t having a restful night until you came.” i admitted. the sun rose, casting a gray shadow across the horizon and i stared at it. six a.m. and those three hours were the best sleep i had in a long time. “why don’t i get breakfast ready?” i turned to get up, but my arm was grabbed by soft fingers.

“you don’t have to, but if you want to, stay.” patience looked over at me, her face turning pink as her eyes, now yellow and cat-like, darted away. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt safe, especially at night. I know I have magic and you, but I’m not used to thinking you can span universes.”

“i see, but if you are taken, i will follow you to the ends of every timeline, that’s a promise.”

“Century? Why do you like this timeline the best out of all the ones you visited?” i sighed.

“it doesn’t go too fast or slow, it’s peaceful and i found someone like me.”

“Really?” she brightened .

“yes, although we consider ourselves brothers, we quickly learned we can’t live with each other. something in both of our natures would drive us mad, but we enjoy each other’s company from time to time. i was planning on introducing you before school started. he is the other boss monster of the study.” i explained.

“I can’t wait to meet him!”

“yes, well, we didn’t part on good terms the last time. i’ve been uneasy over what he’ll do once he meets you.” i told her sheepishly.

“Why are you afraid?” she asked quietly. “If he’s your brother or considered your brother, he only wants the best for you.”

“he wants the best for everyone and for you, that might mean forcing you to be absorbed into your core person again. i did very good at balancing every one of you, but splitting souls does not come without cost. your determination self will be more aggressive, you won’t take kindly to those who break promises, your kindness self will be too understanding and very quiet, which may get her killed and your core, your patience, who knows what will happen without those aspects. and then there’s you. you won’t think twice about getting in the middle of a fight. you’ll want to give what is, in your opinion, right. it’s in your base instincts.” i explained.

“Century, I hope you know, I’m not changing who I am. I won’t ever forget to be Kind, Determined, or Patient. Those instincts shouldn’t get the better of me, but if they do, I have you.” she had a very determined look on her face.

“in all seriousness, i think you’re right, but he won’t know. honestly, i find it odd your secondary aspects are kindness and patience, two of the three aspects you’ve been separated from.” i smiled.

“Secondary aspects?” she looked confused.

“have you not been shown how to look at them? it makes up who you are individually and you tend to have higher levels of those aspects. usually, the combinations are on either side of the spectrum from where your soul is, such as ours, justice, is typically bravery and kindness. mine is patience and perseverance and yours kindness and patience. both are odd combinations.” i explained.

“Oh! No, I know how to look at them. If you concentrate, you can see them, I just didn’t know what to call them.” her eyes brightened in understanding. i chuckled at the sight, her dark hair splayed out behind her and her golden eyes, those luscious lips forming a small smile. my chuckle turned into a low rumble as i thought of holding her closer and pleasing her. “Century?”

“yes?” i blinked.

“Don’t look at me like that…” she blushed and pulled the fluffy blanket over her smile.

“and why not?” i whispered. “feeling shy?” patience nodded. “there’s no need to be. there are times and places to stop for that.” she shrank under the blankets and i laughed and got up. “you’ll be ready when we want to.” i told her and left the room. how adorable, she was shy when faced with something seemingly new. when she emerged from the room, she was wearing the tee-shirt she had bought on her second day with me, the one she found at the drug store.

“Are you going to work?” patience asked as i slipped on a crinkled dress shirt, but left it unbuttoned while making breakfast.

“yes, just like any other day. i’ll be home by five, if not, earlier.” i told her and she sighed.

“I know it’s an important place and all, but could I at least take lunch to you or something?” i smiled.

“no, not yet. get to know your surroundings. your soul has been healing nicely and it’s almost full size again. you have my number if you get lost or in trouble.”

“You’ve been telling me for almost three weeks now. At least let me do something nice for you.” she sighed.

“that will come. don’t worry about it, love.”

“But Century-”

“i have no doubt in your abilities, but i don’t want accidents to happen. right now, you are very vulnerable and your magic can disintegrate and destroy when agitated. i will help you control it, but you must heal first so no mishaps happen. as you’ve seen, i am powerful and i don’t want to hurt you.” i wished she could right now, but no. i didn’t want anyone finding her alone and without me.

“I can control it. I have my Patience magic.” she argued as i set down a plate of french toast in front of her with syrup.

“my work has had problems with the picketers. the university students don’t seem to like my presence in the research lab down the street. nothing i can’t handle, but if you were caught up in it, i could never forgive myself. just last week i had to save coda and her soulmate.”

“Ok. I’ll try to stay out of trouble.” she mumbled.

“good. now next week, we will meet my brother and tomorrow i’m off. we must plan for this.”

“Can I make dinner that night?” patience asked. i chuckled.

“if you would like. i recommend spaghetti for that night.”

“A good time to break out that meatball recipe.”

“your watch is at the right time?” i asked, getting up and buttoning my shirt.

“Mmm-hmm.” she hummed.

“good.” gently i moved her face, sliding my hand across her cheek and gave her a small kiss. “goodbye, patience.”

“Have a good day.” she said softly, blushing again and fixing the collar of my shirt. i chuckled, grabbed my jacket and left, knowing she was going to protest to do the dishes. i could technically stay as long as i wanted, but i would rather not drain my energy. the air was crisp and cold, in other words a good day for me and i wanted to beat the picketers to watch them before anyone was given any trouble.

before i knew what was happening a microphone was shoved into my face.

“Please, tell us your feeling about this protest against monsters.”

“why?” i asked and the newscaster flushed. i pushed the microphone away. “opinions are entitled for everyone. leave.”

“But please?”

“no. leave me be. i don’t wish to be a part of this. i’m only making sure other’s get to work alright.” i watched as a few people and monsters avoided the picket by giving them a wide berth. as long as it was peaceful, i wouldn’t mind it. humans were odd creatures with their many facets, but so were monsters. both species had their bad ones and good ones. within ten years this would probably be over and ten years was nothing to monsters. i noticed the newscaster move onto another monster, who looked like he wanted to escape from the camera and microphone.

“i appreciate what you’re trying to do here, love, but can’t you see that richardson labs doesn’t want any attention from this? you’ll make him late.” i told her. the bird gave me a grateful look as he snuck away. “find elsewhere to ask questions, please.”

“You aren’t Head of Security, you can’t tell us what to do, Mr. Skeleton.” the cameraman stated rudely.

“no, but it would be more unpleasant for me to _get_ security. and sir, i am the head _researcher_ on a very important project. i am peeved when my coworkers are not at work on time due to annoyances such as this or that protest.” i showed them my id tag which we were required to wear. he shrunk, realizing my importance.

“Hi, Century!”

“hello, ruth.” i smiled as one of my said human coworkers walked by. “no trouble today?” i asked. ruth was one of the many students from the university who helped me with my project. at first, she had been apprehensive about me, but soon opened up when she saw past my slightly intimidating appearance. she was also one of the few brilliant ones to come up with the idea to make a custom computer keyboard for me when i couldn’t read or write in letters. she was sharp as a tack, but still young.

“No, thanks for stepping in yesterday.” she told me gratefully.

“not a problem, my dear.” i said lightly, then sighed, noticing the cameraman and the newswoman were leaving. “that’s everyone for now.”

“Ok, why don’t we grab a coffee in the lounge before we start crunching numbers?” ruth asked, opening and scrolling through her phone, like she usually did.

“not this time. i’ll avoid the coffee if i can. i had good night’s sleep for once.” i grinned wider.

“Oooo! Did you get lucky or something?” ruth asked. “I didn’t know you could get lucky! How would you even-?”

“that’s enough,” my cheeks felt heated. “i gain anatomy for what i need through magic. a stomach for human food or tongue to taste it, are just a few examples.”

“Or certain parts to please a girl?” ruth nudged me and smirked, showing me a video on her phone. if i had skin and blood, i would’ve paled. “Looks like you’ve got a girlfriend.” she giggled. “And I’ve learned enough about your language to know what that word was. Who is she, Century?”

“my study partner.” i said shortly as we walked the halls.

“Seems a little too friendly for being _just_ a study partner.” ruth raised an eyebrow. “How long have you to known each other?”

“i-i couldn’t tell you. please, just drop it and don’t post it.” i told her.

“But it’s cute! And that guy was being a jerk!”

“i don’t want her to get hurt from being recognized.” i sighed.

“Alright, fine, but I’m sending it to you so you can post it when you’re ready and you _will_. I’ll make sure you do.” she threatened.

“i will, but not for a few years.” i teased.

“This is important history you’re making, Century! Seriously, if you end up with her, it’s _more_ than research, it could help establish a new generation norm!” ruth exclaimed.

“let’s stick to crunching numbers for now.” i said sternly.

“Fine, super nerd, leave me for your numbers!” she laughed as i left her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...seems like Century is actually pretty awkward, but still knows what he wants...  
>  *Eyebrow waggle


	5. The Joys of Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mrs. Human's grandson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I posted a chapter. I feel so guilty of not posting a chapter in soooooo long it seems like... T.T  
> I'm so sorry guys! I haven't abandoned you it's just... life... and projects...  
> *reaches out to various cross stitches of Pokemon and Undertale

It was fun being out on my own, at least Century allowed that. He was supposed to be off today to help me with getting dinner, but his work called with an emergency and he literally ran out the door after giving me an explanation. He was… different in how he decided to do things. I noticed he’d pause a moment to stop something from happening to me or to catch something, but usually not much more than that. Oh well, he was only going to be my pack mule for this trip. I mulled around in the spices, pulling out some Italian mix and some basil and oregano. I turned around and paused looking at the bakeware and mixes behind me. Maybe I could fix up an old, but classic special my Dad often whipped up? I grabbed the most chocolate filled brownie mix and headed to the frozen section, for the last ingredient to the now dessert I planned on making, after all, I was trying to impress Century’s brother and convince him I could and would heal and function as a normal human being… well normal _enough._ I headed to the self-checkout and smiled at the monster behind the main computer. She had been staring at me, because I was the only human in the little grocery store for the growing population of monsters.

“Hiya.” I said pleasantly.

“Oh, hello. Did you find everything you need?”  the cashier asked worriedly. She was a bright lavender skinned humanoid monster with horns, hooved fingers and a very long head of mane like hair who was put off by how naturally I was acting.

“Yes, I did.” I continued checking out the items myself.

“M’am?”

“Yes?” I looked up at her. She was chewing her lip, one of her fangs showing and blushing orange.

“You are aware that is monster food, right? I just have to warn about the effects of it every time I see a human…” she trailed off.

“I wouldn’t be cooking my dinner with human food for the monster coming over tonight. I am actually familiar with it and the effects, I’m living with a monster currently too, so I’ll be a regular.” I assured her and she brightened from her awkwardness.

“Thank you, come again.” she said softly as I waved goodbye to her and walked out. I had to hurry home, so the rest of the dessert wouldn’t melt and the meat wouldn’t spoil, then head back out for a few more supplies for school. School was right around the corner and I still needed pencils and notebooks, as well as fabric to make a quality backpack again. The little craft store I had found would be perfect-

“Please, Mom, I _really_ need this promotion! I can feel it coming and I can’t be called reliable if I can’t be called in at a moment’s notice! I need you to watch him, _please._ ”

“Dear, you need to look at other jobs. They would have promoted you a long time ago if they were going to. I told you Sunday is not the best day to drop off Lukas. You know I go out today for errands and bridge-”

“It’s not too much trouble for me to watch him if you like, Mrs. Human.” I blurted out, fumbling with my key. I finally dropped them, sighed at the bags in my hands and set them down. “I’m Patience Steele. I don’t have too much going on right now. I was just going to go down the street to the craft store, though, if he wants to come with me.” I held out my hand to his mother and she shook it.

“I’m Dalila Forman. Mom, what do you think? She’s your neighbor.” She asked her mother.

“I think she is a wonderful girl. She’s explained quite a few things I thought were rude to ask her roommate. She’s quite smart as well, going into the University up the road.” Mrs. Human told her daughter.

“Thank you.” I smiled at her.

“I’m sorry to ask in such short notice, but are you sure you could handle Luke? He’s very shy.” She told me as he scooted behind her legs. I took a good look at the women and Lukas. Mrs. Human had a Kindness soul, Dalila had a Perseverance soul and Lukas… actually had a Bravery soul. I crouched down.

“Hey, you don’t have to hide from me, I’m not scary.” I laughed, imagining myself as a monster again. “I’m Patience.” I held out my hand.

“Hi.” He smiled shyly, his features finally became noticeable. He had a small mop of brown hair, with a rounded, plump baby face still evident in small children, like him, and soft brown eyes, made even bigger by the solid, thick glasses in front of them. He took my hand and shook it, looking honored I was treating him like an adult.

“Would you mind if I watched you for a few hours?” I asked.

“I don’t think so.” He said quietly, but fast.

“Then it’s settled. I don’t think it would be much trouble at all. You don’t even need to pay me, my roommate takes care of us pretty well.” I said, going to pick up my keys.      

“That’s usually not how roommates work.” Dalila said, puzzled.

“Oh! Well, I’m in a study with a monster and I needed a new place to stay. My work kinda just laid me off and a lot my things got destroyed from my last roommates, so as long as I hand in my reports for the study, my roommate is happy. We get paid for it and he’s actually not so bad. I’m meeting his brother tonight.” I explained “So as long as someone is free to take Lukas later, I can watch him this afternoon. He can even help me make some dessert for tonight.” I smiled at him. “You wouldn’t mind meeting a monster, would you? He might look scary, but he’s really nice.” I asked and he nodded eagerly.  “I mean, if that’s alright with you, Mrs. Forman.” I looked back up to her.

“As long as you don’t think he’ll be hurt.” Dalila told me sternly.

“Don’t worry, Century is a gentleman. I’ve been living with him for almost a month. The worst he’ll do is pop up unannounced and he doesn’t teleport often.” I told her.

“You’re joking?” she asked.

“Nope. Comes in handy when you need to be somewhere fast though.” I chuckled.

“Thank you. No teleporting.”

“Yes, m’am!” I nodded and she walked off as Lukas stood in front of me.

“Can we go now to the craft store?” he asked.

“In a few minutes. I’ve got some nice cream and I don’t want it to melt! How old are ya?” I asked, opening the apartment door.

“I’m eight! How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-two.” I answered. Surprisingly, he picked up a bag and followed me into the kitchen and started handing me things in the bags.

“You’re old!”

“You’ll be that old sooner or later.” I laughed. “You wanna be called Luke or Lukas?” I asked.

“You can call me Luke… what can I call you?” he asked.

“You can call me either Patience or Pay for short. I don’t mind either.” I told Luke. “Thank you for helping me, c’mon, let’s go, Luke!” I grabbed the keys to the apartment again and locked the door as he sprung down the hallway. Luke being shy? That was an understatement. He must be only when his Mom’s around, I thought. Oh well. “Luke! I know you’re big, but you need to hold my hand outside!” I ran, catching up to him.      

“Aw!”

“Hey, I gotta make sure no bad guy wants to run off with ya, this makes it ten times harder for them to try or maybe they’ll grab me, then who’ll protect me?” I asked.

“That’s a good idea! I’ll protect you! I won’t let go!” His eyes brightened. On the way there, I had a funny feeling and I looked around. “Whatcha looking for, Pay? We don’t need to cross the street again, do we?” Luke asked.

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it, Luke.” I could’ve sworn I sensed a soul behind us, one that set off alarm bells in my head. “So do you see your grandma a lot?”

“I see Nana all the time! It’s fun going over to her apartment, there’s lots of things make with her!”  he chatted happily. We made it to the craft store without any incident and Luke helped me pick out some notebooks. “What grade are you in?” he asked.

“I’m in college. It’s just a school, no more grade levels, because you can choose what you want to do when you go there. What grade are you in?” I asked him back.

“Second grade! Do you like these girly ones?” he asked, holding up a pink fluffy notebook and another with some sort of rainbow unicorn.

“No, not really. My favorite colors are yellow and black and the only girly thing I think I would like is if there was a heart pattern on one of them.

“Oh! Like this one!” Luke held up a simple white notebook with a giant pink heart on it.

“Yeah, but remember, I don’t like just pink, but that’s a good start, I’ll take that one. I need two more.” I told him and we decided on them, then shifted to find some decent fabric for the backpack I was going to sew. I let Luke wander a bit to look at what he wanted to and after I picked up the fabric, I found him looking at the mandala coloring books. “Pick one.” I told him and shook a box of markers I had picked up.

“Really?” he asked and I nodded. We walked out with mostly my stuff and I felt that odd feeling following us again as we walked back to the apartment complex, so I stayed on high alert, straining my soul vision and sensing to the max. I only felt safe when I locked the apartment door behind us. Century wasn’t back. I’d have to call him around four if he wasn’t back, but until then, I’d have to occupy Luke, which looked easy enough to do. He was already setting up to color on the bar table that separated the kitchen and living room.

“Luke, I need to start making some meatballs, for our dinner tonight. If you get bored or something you can help make the brownie mix I have.” I told him.

“But baking’s for girls.” Luke frowned.

“Nope. You know who taught me how to bake?” I asked him.

“Who?” he asked.

“My grandpa. He loved making chocolate chip cookies and cakes and who knows, maybe you’ll get to lick the spoon.” I smiled. “But you won’t if you don’t want to help.” I said sternly.

“Ok…” he said, thinking.

“But don’t worry, I’m more than preoccupied right now, so you can color all you want to.” I had already put the hamburger meat I bought earlier in a mixing bowl and was mixing in the special spices with my hands, kneading it. After a few minutes, he started watching me.

“Is that hard?” he asked.

“Nope, just a little mushy, like it’s supposed to be.” I responded, now satisfied with how well mixed it was and started rolling chunks with my hands. “It’s kinda like play-doh.”

“It looks yucky.”

“It’s not cooked yet and when I’m done, I’ll fry a batch tonight, give a batch to your grandma and the rest can go in the freezer.” One by one I set the newly formed meatballs on a few plates ready for me.

“Hey, Pay, lookit!” Luke turned around his coloring book for me to see how he colored in a mandala. It was the one on the cover, so I could tell he had added a few shapes here and there and made it even more brilliant in color.

“Wow, you’re good.” I said, impressed, rolling the last of the meat I had. “Do you wanna get started on those brownies? I just have to wash my hands.” I told him, setting the oven to bake and he nodded and hopped off the stool he was on and dragged it over to the kitchen counter top. “Ok! You read the box and I’ll get out everything we need.” Luke read out water, and two eggs.

“Is that really all we need?” he asked.

“Yep. It’s really easy. Do you wanna crack the eggs?” I asked and his eyes brightened.

“Yeah!” I put down a bowl and let him pour in all the ingredients and crack the eggs.

“Mix it up good and don’t lick the spoon until we’re done with it.” I chuckled.

“Is this good?” he asked handing me the bowl.

“I think so.” I gave the brownie batter a few more good mixes before sliding over a glass pan and some cooking spray towards him. “Now spray all over the pan for me before I pour it in.”

“Can I pour it in?” he asked.

“This one’s gonna be messy and you don’t have a change of clothes, otherwise, I’d let you.” I told him. He paused.

"But... I kinda don't like this..."

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning. Wasn't spraying a pan one of the fun things you did as a kid?

"Nothing, it's ok." Luke said quickly as he sprayed the pan as fast as he could. Did he just wince while doing that? Skeptically looking at him, I carefully I poured in the batter, putting in as much as I could scrape off into the glass pan.

“Here ya go. Spoon’s all yours.” I handed Luke the spoon and set the pan in the oven to bake.

“How long will it take?” he asked, licking the spoon.

“About forty-five minutes.” Luke handed me the spoon, now sucked clean and I set it in the sink.

“What other cool stuff can we do?” he asked. I thought for a moment.

“We could… hmmm… well, after this was done, I was going to start sewing a backpack.” I said thoughtfully.

“Why didn’t you just buy one?” Luke asked.

“Well, this way I know how it was made and how to fix it, plus I get a lot more choices of what goes on it. That way, I have fun with it and something no one else has.” I explained.

“Whoa. That’s cool.” He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

“But you don’t want to watch me sew. That gets boring to watch.” I told him.

“That’s ok, I can color. I like coloring this, it’s different from my coloring books.” I chuckled seeing the Determination his eyes.

“Sorry about not having much to do around here.” I apologized.

“That’s ok, I don’t walk outside much without Mom and we don’t walk a lot anymore. I had fun.” Luke smiled. About a half hour later, there was a knock on the door. “Is it Mom?” Luke asked.

“No, it’s Century.” I told him, looking out the peephole. “He must’ve forgot his keys again.” He was always forgetful about that one thing, even the property manager had trouble with him the few months before I moved in over the keys. He got so forgetful, he would hop through different universes just to teleport in so as not to disturb him.

“something smells good, love.” He purred as I let him in.

“Not now.” I said in a hushed voice as he started to wrap his arms around my waist. “We have a small guest.”

“small?” Century looked confused and walked further into the apartment. “ah, and who is this?” he asked. Luke shrunk away from Century, but he didn’t run.

“Hi.” He said quietly.

“hello. i am century.” He held out his hand for Luke to shake. Instead Luke looked at it.

“Do those holes hurt your hands?” he asked. Century chuckled.

“no. they’ve been there since i can remember.” Century told him, taking off his jacket, and thankfully he had a shirt underneath.

“I’m Luke.” Luke said shyly. “You look so cool.” he told Century quietly. “What happened to your other eye?”

“don’t worry about it. it might show up sooner or later.” Century winked, closing his right eye socket. Luke adjusted his glasses as Century collapsed on the couch.

“Long day?” I asked him.

“like you wouldn’t believe. just can’t understand why i was the only one sharp and fast enough to catch the stray who got through security. honestly, i think i’m better off working as head of security.” He sighed.

“Nah, I know you’re an even better scientist.” I laughed.

“you think so? all these annoyances with the picketers and reporters…” Century sighed. “you should pull whatever you decided to bake out of the oven, patience.”

“Right!” I hurried to the kitchen and got some oven mitts to pull out the brownies.

“Can we have some now?” Luke asked.

“It has to cool down first, it’s too hot and gooey to give you a square.” I told Luke.

“Aw…”

“it’ll be ready before you know it, kid.” Century assured Luke. “why are you here anyway?”

“Nana couldn’t watch me and Patience said she could for a little while.” Luke told him, getting a little more comfortable with Century.

“your kindness is showing.” Century snickered at me.

“C’mon, if that wasn’t evident, I don’t know what is!” I exclaimed.

“Can I ask you a question?” Luke asked and we both looked at him in attention. “I watch the news a lot and a few years ago, all they would talk about was souls and now, no one will talk about it, like it’s bad or something, why is that?”

“monsters view souls in a different light than humans do. We know how to use them and because we’ve kept them necessary in our lives, they’ve become a somewhat normal talk. Some views that humans have about souls, don’t end up it being a simple heart with simple colors to tell you how that person acts. They envisioned it something else, although the concept is the same.” Century tried to explain.

“What?” Luke blinked.

“He means, because history forgot about everything, but what you think of as a soul, some people aren’t ready to accept what monster history didn’t forget.” I shortened. “And that includes the shape and colors of a soul.”

“Oh. Souls are colorful?” Luke asked.

“oh yes, they come in all different shades of color, but there are seven different main colors, just like the color wheel.”

“Think of Roy G. Biv, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, but instead make blue and indigo, light blue and blue.” I added.

“What would my soul color be?” Luke asked quietly. “Do the colors mean anything?”

“They do mean something.” I confirmed, going into the kitchen.

“and usually, you need a machine or a battle to be able to tell, but i’m going to let in you in on a little secret.” Century’s voice lowered to a whisper as Luke got closer. “you mustn’t tell anybody, understand?” Luke nodded. “i am one of the few monsters with soul vision. i can see souls, but if i tell you your color and what it means, you can’t use the excuse ‘because that’s what my soul is,’ do you understand?” Luke nodded again. “your soul is orange, meaning you have a tendency to be brave. you’ve been through quite a bit already, now haven’t you?”

“Yes…”

 “Hey, Luke! Here.” I handed him a brownie and his eyes lit up. I cut out the rest of the brownies and stacked all but two more on a plate, which I handed one to Century.

“won’t this spoil our dinner?” Century asked.

“It’s just one brownie, they aren’t even that big.” I protested as he snickered. Luke’s face puckered as he shut his eyes as tight as he could.

“Ow!” he shoved his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“My eyes hurt.” Luke complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just before the important dinner, a small child start complaining about his eyes. What does Century do? Just what any good scientist in his area does...  
> So just a random question... Am I the only one who's never heard of Roy G. Biv and was never taught that way until my sister basically showed me it? (I'm super smart and bad, I never went pre-k like she did, plus a sizable gap in ages of about five years...)


	6. Is All Really That Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Century gets excited and we meet his brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter every month, so here we go! Hopefully I can post more than one this month!

“this is completely monster food, correct?” Century asked me and I nodded. “did anything happen to your eyes, even a long time ago or has it always been like this? this is very important.” Century quickly kneeled down to Luke’s level.

“A long time ago, my Dad got really mad when I played with some of his things, and I made a mess with his spray paint and he sprayed me… after that Mom and me left that place and Dad went to jail.” Luke explained, squinting without his glasses. Century and I looked at each other. I could sense the excitement coming off of him.

“finally! thank you luke!” Century picked him up and he flinched in his arms as he held him high.

“Wh-what did I do?” he asked shakily.

“i’ve been looking for someone with an injury as fixed as they believed it could ever get! i needed something small, not like a severed spinal column, or a broken leg, and this was perfect!” he exclaimed.

“Century, put him down, you can write your report another time, this is not the time to go running back to your lab!” I reminded him.

“quite right, but i do need to write a bit here if that’s alight to ask questions.” Century put Luke down. “i’m sorry if i startled you. this is quite the breakthrough for me. i’m still trying to find out how monster food effects humans when they have injuries and when it’s genetic.” Century ruffled through some drawers.

“What just happened?” Luke blinked hard, still squinting.

“I think what happened, is that the monster food you just ate is fixing your eyes.” I explained.

“That was monster food?” Luke asked.

“Yep, I got it today, because Century and his brother prefer it to making stomachs. It heals all sorts of injuries. I don’t think you’ll need your glasses anymore. Century is going to ask you a few questions. This is exactly why he’s a scientist, so you’re helping him with work. You think you could do that?” I asked.

“I think so.” He said.

“come, come, sit on the couch. what’s your full name luke?” Century asked, a pen and pad ready to write down observations.

“Lukas Forman.” He answered.

“and how old are you?”

“I’m eight.” Century paused to write down a few more things.

“how many joints can you see on my fingers? and no looking at yours.” Century held his hand up a distance away.

“Three. Except your thumb. That one’s two.”

“good, good.” There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

“Mrs. Forman, good you’re here.” I smiled at her, when I opened the door.

“Where’s Luke?” she asked.

“One moment please. I need to tell you something important about him. Century, my roommate, is asking him a few questions. Luke told us after he ate some monster food that his eyes were injured a long time ago.” I started.

“That’s correct, but what does that have to do with anything?” She asked confused.

“Well, monster food heals injuries, even old ones. We didn’t know it would have that effect, usually you have glasses because it’s a degenerative thing, or genetic. I’m no doctor, but I don’t think he’ll need glasses anymore.” I motioned her in, as she clapped her hands over her mouth and we found Century moving his pen around the room, watching Luke’s eyes follow it.

“That’s so cool!” Luke exclaimed and Century chuckled. The pen whipped back to his hand and he started writing again.

“Luke? Can you really see without your glasses?” she asked him.

“Mom! I can!”

“i don’t have a chart to test that out, but whatever his injury was, his eyes are back to the state they were in before it.” Century confirmed, looking up at his mother. “i’m sorry if i held you up, this is exactly what i’m studying and working on. do you mind if i use this information in my study?”

“He’s _really_ excited, can you tell?” I laughed.

“It’s a miracle. They said he might go blind from it and he’s just-?” Dalila asked quietly.

“Monster food has a funny way of working those.” I commented.

“Mister… Century was it?” Dalila looked questioningly at him.

“just century.” He told her.

“I don’t mind at all. Thank you.” She told him, tears starting to stream from her eyes.

“Mom! Don’t cry!” Luke crossed his arms.

“i need some follow up information. i’m still trying to find out if there are side-effects to the monster food. he may have to keep eating it, since it was an old injury or even for the rest of his life to keep his vision, i’m not sure. it hasn’t been proven what happens yet, so keep his glasses.” He handed her Luke’s glasses. “it would be wonderful if once a week, i could ask some questions. and until we’re sure, avoid monster food, i would like to see if it does go back. either way, it would be a ready fix and shouldn’t harm anything.” Century told her and she nodded.

“He goes to his grandmother’s every Saturday, would that be alright?” She asked him.

“perfectly fine.”

“Y-you won’t do anything to him, will you?” She asked uneasily.

“the worst i could do is displace myself and startle someone, which has happened quite a bit when i do it.” Century told her and she looked confused.

“He means teleport.” I clarified.

“Ah. The funniest thing happened. Patience said the same thing.” she smiled.

“i don’t need magic for many things, i only use it sparingly. i am what we call a boss monster, so i am different from many monsters. i am able to displace space, or teleport and use telekinesis, but i do not use either on anyone unless they ask or i get permission. that would be rude. thank you.” Century reverted back to his gentlemanly tone.

“I suppose we should get going.” Dalila said.

“Thanks for watching me, Patience! I had fun! Mom, can we tell Nana?” Luke bounced.

“Of course.” She laughed as the door closed behind them.

“I should get dinner going. Can you set the table? This will only take a half hour.” I asked Century.

“i will. do you understand what this means?” he asked, pointing to his pad of paper.

“You’re going to need some test subjects. Some with genetic eye defaults, some with degenerative, maybe a few more with eye injuries, just to make sure.” I told him aimlessly, knowing the methods of experiments.

“you’re right!” he hopped up from the couch and started pacing. “i’m going to need quite a few volunteers. perhaps i can make it easier by asking some in the office…” he trailed off. I laughed at him and went to change my clothes into something nicer, then tied an apron around my waist. I hummed in the kitchen as Century talked to himself, the meatballs sizzling. I had just pulled the spaghetti from the pot and into the strainer when I heard the door.

“Coming!” I looked through the peephole again, and saw only a broad, white chest. “Century! Go put on a shirt!” I called out to him. Slowly, I opened the door and looked up to a tall skeleton.

“Greetings, I am Dr. Segoe. You must be the new roommate.” He smiled. He had a nice button down white shirt and a black jacket over his shoulder. There were similar cracks on his face to Century’s and his right eye socket was shut completely, a royal blue pupil burning in the depths of his left eye. That made sense why Century said he couldn’t live with him… I thought, as my eyes drifted down to his chest. Odd. Kindness and Perseverance… made Integrity? And did I mention he was tall? He had to be at least nine feet high!

“I’m Patience.” I held out my hand to shake, but he took it with his long fingers and stooped to kiss it. “You two really are brothers.” I giggled, now noticing the holes in his hands. Was he-? Just like Century? He chuckled, settling in a soft smile.

“Yes. When Century said he had found a charming roommate and study partner, I was intrigued.”

“You want what’s best for him. I understand. Come in.” I told him. He had to crouch a bit to walk inside, but it looked practiced, so I didn’t worry too much. Century jumped when we walked to the table, as if caught in the act of doing something. He had somehow gotten all the pots on the table without me noticing.

“Brother, does she know?” Dr. Segoe frowned at him.

“yes, i trust her. she knows very much about me and i know very much about her.”

“Good. Then how long did you pause time to pull this stunt?” he asked, unamused.

“segoe if i don’t use my power, how do i prevent accidents or make it useful?” Century asked.

“He has a point.” I told the doctor.

“That’s not the point. The point is, that he shouldn’t be using his power to try and set up dinner in less than a second.” He narrowed his eye.

“Ok, listen. He’s trying to do something nice, so, please, let’s eat. I made my Dad’s specialty meatballs and those should be enjoyed and fought over, not whatever this is about.” I diffused the situation.

“Interesting. May I ask if your soul is of Patience?” Dr. Segoe asked as the two of us sat down with Century.

“You did, and no. You’re close though, it’s one of my secondaries. I am actually a Justice soul as well.” I told him, dishing out my own helping of pasta and passing the pot to him.

“ _Very_ interesting. Usually that isn’t a secondary to Justice. Perhaps a sort of kinship in at least one secondary and the primary?” Dr. Segoe asked Century.

“i like her, that’s it.” Century talked into his pasta. The two tended to talk in wing dings with their hands as they spoke when they weren’t holding onto silverware or cups. When Dr. Segoe asked how well I was getting on to Century silently, I answered to his surprise.

 “I’m getting along fine. School starts in less than a week and I’m excited to go. There was a few complications moving in… my old roommates, well, let’s just say they want me to live my life without them now.” I forced out a small giggle and Century smiled, knowing what I meant. I put a fork of twisted noodles into my mouth, filling it. I had been a long time since I had spaghetti… or at least good spaghetti.

“…You are well versed in our language?” he asked.

“Yes, when I was younger, I would use the font as a secret code sort of thing.” I explained lightly and looked at Century. He looked tense, as if ready to spring to my defense for these probing questions. “Century was kinda surprised too, weren’t you?” I asked.

“i was delighted to hear she knew what they meant, and yes, surprised.” He answered edgily.

“This is quite good, and the meatballs are divine.” Dr. Segoe commented on his food to me.

“Thank you, Doctor, but I really owe it to my Dad’s cooking. He’s the one who taught me.” I said shyly.      

“You may call me just Segoe, my dear. How exactly did the two of you meet and when did you decide to start participating in this study?” Dr. Segoe asked. At the time of the question, I choked on my milk I was drinking at the table and Century froze. We hadn’t really come up with a cover story on how we met. The table quickly turned silent, save for my coughing. “Brother, please tell the truth. I won’t judge, unlike you.”  

“i told you, i don’t _like_ lying-”

“Century, just tell him.” I cut him off, knowing he was trying to dodge the question.

“fine. it was her first time down at one of those sex clubs, mine too, i was just looking to blow off steam and-”

“What the fuck, Century?!?!” I shouted at him, completely shocked at his ‘cover story.’ “You aren’t going to say how I know for a fact that you were once two people and so was he?!?” I clapped my hands over my mouth. Well shit. That could’ve gone better. Dr. Segoe rose to his intimidating height, his blue pupil brightening and the table jarred.

“it was off the top of my head, love, i’m sorry.” Century shrugged.

“Century, you’d have better have a good explanation for her knowing this.” Segoe growled.

“It wasn’t his fault!” I stood up too. “I-I kinda figured it out and knowing he was, I kinda guessed you were too.” I said softly.

“How much more to you know? Century, this is not ideal! This universe could be compromised by this! And I’ve spent so much _time_ setting up to live here!” Segoe went back and forth between us.

“welp, we broke him.” Century winced and leaned back in his chair as Segoe’s hands starting flashing faster as he paced the track that Century had before Segoe’s arrival.

“What do we do?” I asked worried.

“let him get over it.” he responded.

“I’m sorry I even brought up you guys are Gast-” Century dove across the table. I noticed Segoe’s frozen surprised face as he tried to clap his hands over my mouth.

“too late.” Century sighed. “be careful. that is a touchy subject for us both. i didn’t want to tell him you’re part of a split soul, but we might have to.” He quickly righted the pots and plates he knocked aside, and looked at his shirt. “and that was one of my good shirts too. let’s get this over with.” Century snapped his fingers and time resumed.  

“CENTURY!” Segoe shouted. Century winced. “SHE’S FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE?!?!? YOU DISRUPTED THE FLOW!” Now completely agitated, he paced quickened and he only took two or three steps in the path he stayed on. “I don’t want to hear your voice.” Segoe’s voice quieted into a deadly tone as he pointed at Century. “You, explain.” He pointed at me. I looked at Century and he nodded and motioned for me to do so.

“Well, I’ve been through a lot. I’m part of a Core timeline, or I was, but I was split off, so everything’s taken care of. Is there a me in this timeline?” I looked back at Century and he shook his head.

“not one that i can take off her path. not like you.” he responded gently. Segoe’s eye flashed out of the corner of my eye. He forced me into a chair and I knew what that look meant. He was pooling magic.

“No! Don’t!” I shouted uselessly. Intense gravity crushed all movement I could try to muster as my soul was projected in his blue. He wasn’t even exerting himself, I noticed. He could crush me if he wanted to.

“brother!” Century started, but he stopped when he was bathed in the deep blue magic as well.

“Everything is _not_ taken care of.” Segoe motioned with one long finger towards my soul and it rose from the projection, the flexibility of it twisting and churning in fear. “Now where are you from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly...


	7. Shake Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're just dying to know what happened after that cliffhanger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! New stuff coming into my life! I do not know what may be coming up, because I may or may not be getting a new job, however I will do my best to keep up because I tend to sit down and write to relax.

“I-I-I-” my pride took a hold of me as pain blossomed through my nerves. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

“segoe, that’s enough!” Century had broken free from Segoe’s grip, with a burst of his energy, burning hot as he pushed off from where he stood and knocked him aside.

“Brother, I _must_ see how damaged she is!”

“you’re hurting her in the process. if you were more patient, we could explain ourselves!” Century said angrily. “she’s stable, even now, look!” he sheltered my soul.

“You call _that_ stable?” Segoe asked, pointing to the cracked soul. It still had slivers of pieces missing from it as it churned in fear.

“ _she_ is. look at her.” I could feel the overwhelming raw emotion coming from Century. He felt so vulnerable, angry and desperate.

“Curious.” Segoe walked around me as I caught my breath. He picked up one of my limp arms and felt it, looking confused at how solid it was. “Perhaps you are right. I still don’t approve that you spilt her soul. The stress this must be causing to her original form must be unimaginable.”

“her original was the least affected. you think i’m a fool after the first mishap? she is quite happy, i assure you.” Century spat.

“Cap your emotions, brother. The first mishap is the _entire_ reason I forbad you from splitting souls.” Segoe shot back.

“she is whole! i told you, i offered her a way home after the failure and she does well with her soulmate.”

“Can-can I have my soul back?” I asked. Maybe it was me feeling vulnerable. Both brothers looked at me and broke out in deep blue and gold on their cheeks.

“i’m sorry patience. one moment. segoe means well.” Century looked away from me.

“I apologize as well. How long have you been here?” Segoe asked, looking at my soul.

“Almost a month.”

“Astounding, if you healed to this in that amount of time, although you seem to be deeply troubled.” He commented on the many hairline cracks.

“it has not been an easy transition, although i’ve tried to help.” Century spoke.

“You’ve helped a lot, see?” I told him gently, letting my magic pool to brighten my soul. His surprise flared in the cracks he had healed. He had kept many of the hairline cracks from expanding. He couldn’t stop them from appearing, but because of him, I hadn’t shattered. Considering my world had been turned upside-down and all hopes of seeing any familiar face crushed, it was good I knew I had Century.

“… I will let you stay.” Century whipped his skull around fast to look at Segoe. “ _Only_ if she continues to heal as a whole, which means monitoring and a few tests and if you show me where her original resides, as well as the others like her. If any of them are suffering from the same side effects as the first, then all bets are off, especially if the original is.” Century turned to me and gently phased my soul back in my body. I took a deep breath and put my hand over my chest where my soul went in.

“Thank you. What do you need?” I asked, calming down further.

“First, Century will assist me in my examination of your other selves. It should take a day.” Century looked away at that. “Then, once I’ve decided what to do, you will either remerge with your original, or in two days go through testing. Testing will be simple. I will need a blood sample. Is there anything I need to know about your body that you know of?” Segoe asked.

“I’m made of magic, but I think you’re aware of that.” I told him as he nodded. “I’m also aware of how to use it.”

“I’m not surprised you can. Your soul is very large. However, you understand how to use it as well?” Segoe asked.

“Well… I’m learning. I know how to use telekinesis, and teleporting has become a bit tougher. I never knew how to control my Justice before… it just kinda… happened, so he’s teaching me. I know how not to activate it now.” I told Segoe.

“she learns quickly. we are training to understand the nature of her justice. it disintegrates, not just inflict equal amounts of pain. the sense is very strong as you’ve noticed. very similar to mine.” Century added.

“Yes. As long as she is not endangering others or you. You must try and keep this secret from this world until further notice. I am currently unaware if your resulting form was granted this by accident or if this is a natural result that can and will be repeated much later, but that is what the study the both of you are participating in is for. Long term effects are currently unknown and I haven’t had the chance to collect records from other universes. I am trying to stay here.” Segoe said

“we-we aren’t in the couple’s study as of yet.” Century scratched his head and blushed again.

“As of yet?” Segoe questioned. “I should hope not. It would not be pleasant if you were bonded and she must leave. We shall start tomorrow before our respective jobs and hopefully be back in time for them.”

“Sh-should I get dessert?” I asked.                                                                        

“Yes. And Patience?” Segoe gave me a longing look.

“Yes?” I asked apprehensively.

“Please, do not be afraid of the thought of going back. If you are healing as well as you are, then it is probable your other selves are as well. You must have contained an immense amount of magic in your soul. Very few are born with that power and have it awakened. I surmise one in ten humans unknowingly carry a soul that is able to absorb magic. Even fewer, one in ten million are born as magicians. They are powerful people, very influential and probably do not know they are in this day and age.” Segoe explained. He gave me a warm smile, sitting down again. Century had taken his dress shirt off, already starting to pull the pans off the table while I got dessert ready in the kitchen.

“so, brother, i’ve heard they found a match for you.” Century cleared his non-existent throat from the kitchen with me, starting to put away the extra food and the dishes in the sink.

“Yes. He was delayed in moving until last week due to a few complications with his décor and getting his girlfriend a visa, but other than that, there hasn’t been any hitch.” Segoe called out.

“Why didn’t he come? There was more than enough food.” I asked.

“He had a prior engagement unfortunately. Perhaps another time.” he responded apologetically.

“i’m curious of what kind of soul he has.” Century winked at me as he juggled all three bowls easily.

“Kindness. It is said, that those of that soul would get along with all, if not for the secondaries. He is… well prepared for understanding me, especially if I initiate a battle. This will be… most interesting.” Segoe smiled and looked at the contents of his bowl. “What is this?”

“An old special of my family’s. It’s really simple. You just heat up a brownie and serve vanilla ice cream over it. In this case, it’s vanilla nice cream and a monster brownie.” I explained. “It looks sloppy, but it’s really good.”  Segoe and Century chuckled good-naturedly and dug in with their spoons and I followed, savoring the melty, but still cold nice cream with the hot brownie.

“How is your research coming along?” Segoe asked Century between bites.

“i’ve found an area to work on, thanks to my neighbor’s grandson.” Century said excitedly.

“Then you’ve had a break through?”

“ _Today_ he had that break through.” I laughed. Century started telling him all about Luke.

“Such a sad case. I see a few children here and there myself in the emergency room.” Segoe shook his head.

“How do they react to you?” I asked curiously.

“Quite well usually. It’s the parents I have to be wary about, you see, I’ve retained healing magic, but of course not everything requires just that. The emergency room is just the challenge I’ve been looking for with my skills.” Segoe explained excitedly. “I will certainly pass on any humans I see with eye problems if you think that will help as well.”

“i do need the volunteers, however, i will only need a limited number of them.” Century told him.

“Keep me updated, then.” Segoe nodded. His cell phone started ringing and he sighed. “I suppose it was a blessing to actually keep this date, eat and meet Patience, but of course this is an emergency.” He answered his phone. After a quick conversation, he hung up. “Just as I suspected. I’m sorry to eat and run, but I must do so. Dinner was lovely, Patience, thank you. I hope to see you much more.” He grabbed his coat from where he left it and rushed out the door, disappearing.

“That was… ugh, I don’t know.” I sighed, slumping. The tension left my shoulders.

“he likes you, love. i wouldn’t worry too much.” Century assured me.

“But what if I have to leave?” I asked.

“you won’t. i’ve been keeping tabs. green is quite well so far. she is adapting well. cyan is very happy and was almost unaffected. red is the only one i am worried about, however, i can’t deny her soul is still healing well enough. knowing you, he won’t be able to convince her that she does not have to… complete her mission. he will understand.”

“O-Ok. Are you sure?” I asked.

“very. and if you must return, then i will see to red’s mission myself to protect you.” he started moving closer to me.

“What if I’m happy here?” I asked.

“that makes me immensely happy.” Century chuckled, his arms circling around me, pressing my back into his bare ribcage. “you’re not leaving.” Century repeated, the rumble of his chest becoming a small growl.

“Century?”

“yes, patience?”

“You’re shirtless.” I said blatantly, feeling uncomfortably warm.

“i’ve been for quite a while.” Century laughed. “segoe doesn’t care anymore either. does it still bother you?”

“A little… when you’re this close…” His head lowered to me shoulder.

“what are you thinking?” he whispered, his breath hitting my neck and made me shiver.

“C-can I go to bed?” I asked, trying to avoid my thoughts. He laughed again, this time releasing me.

“of course you can.” I noticed the look in his eye.

“Wh-what are you thinking?” I asked back from a safe distance.

“anyone in your situation would be terrified of me and the task ahead of them. you’ve seen only a fraction of my power and you know that. you know i wish to claim you and yet… here you are. unafraid of who i am, sure that i will not do anything serious without permission and i find that fascinating about you. still, you are apprehensive of me at times. what sets you off?” Century asked curiously. I hadn’t expected all of that from him. What _did_ set me off? I was getting very close to him. I was happy, but my mentality put me in a place that said I was going to move and never see him again. I didn’t want to put a burden on him, but I wasn’t chased any more. Where did I belong? Did I really belong here? His strong arms interrupted my thoughts. I squeaked as he scooped me up. “shhh…” he set me on the bed and started wiping my tears.

“Wh-wh-what if I don’t belong here?” I sniffled.

“you belong with me, patience. you’re needed, wanted, and loved right here.” Century placed his hand on his sternum. “a soft sever of bonds will have this effect. you do not have the reassurance you are used to.” A concerned look went across his face. “i will help you, no more tears.” He said softly. I was curious about what he meant, but I just sniffled again and wiped fresh tears. Century took a deep breath and a yellow glow lit up the darker room. “be careful, although i’m sure i don’t have to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, that cliffhanger was mean... But maybe Segoe just misunderstood. Hope he doesn't see anything wrong with anyone else...


	8. The Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Century and Segoe go out to find the original Patience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I got two of these chapters out this month! I can't believe it! My system is WORKING!!!! And since it's the holidays and I have more chapters ready to go, I'M GOING TO DUMP EVERY SINGLE ONE ON CHRISTMAS EVE NIGHT!!!

“brother, i suggest we go together to patience’s original. i have checked up on the other two, but would prefer not to interact with the determination one. she needs optimal conditions for her obsesser.” i told segoe quietly while writing a note for patience. i grabbed my headphones and music player, anticipating some time on my hands.

“We shall split off then, so we are able to come back on time. I know you are capable of lying, but someone as injured as you say the Kindness soul was, does not deserve a pitiful existence. It is not fair to her, nor the original. I expect a _truthful_ report.” segoe glared at me and i winced.

“i will not falsify the report. i promise.” segoe opened his mouth but i held up a hand. “i understand you dislike words, but when have i never fulfilled one?”

“When you feel there is no choice.” he answered.

“yes. and i do want what is best for her as well. if that means her leaving in any universe, then so be it. i am certain i do not have to falsify anything. i apologize for giving you an outrageous story, but i determined to stay stable, i needed someone who understood and could balance me. i didn’t want any secrets. i wanted a travel companion if it came to that, someone who could uproot as fast as we could.” i sighed. “and it was quite impossible to find someone like that. there are limited choices in the multiverse, even if there are many.”

“You waited for the right time.” segoe sighed. “At least you did that. I understand now. You are much more stable than previously. I can only apologize for not being that person, but we are too different for anything, but kinship.”

“yes brother. you do not have to apologize for something you can’t help. you’ve done your part convincing me to settle in one universe, but now you know why settling was difficult for me. come, follow me.” i finished the note and we jumped to her core timeline. we quietly went to a bench in a park to rest a moment from the jump. however we were going to do this, we were always going to attract attention anyway. two skeletons in black were not unassuming no matter how it was looked at, but if we acted normal, nothing was out of the ordinary.

“We are not far, I hope?” segoe asked.

“no, but where she is-”

“Your self is not far from following and mine is close by as well.”

“yes. i will have to pause time to explain to her and meet us when she is free.” i explained and he nodded in agreement.

“I agree. That would be the best way.”

“while we’re here and resting, i’ll give you the location of your next stop and where to find her.” i jotted down the direction of the universe and the sunset area hospital’s address as well as her room number on a spare piece of paper i had. “i will be back in a minute.” i put on the headphones and turned on the music. lost in it, i could focus on my senses and not the auditory annoyances of children pointing me out in the residential area. i stopped in front of the new address i knew as patience’s. i pulled out a stopwatch from my pocket and looked around, turning off my music. no one was looking. i took a deep breath and everything froze. the stopwatch ticked softly as i raced into the house and found patience in the kitchen with another woman who looked strikingly like her. i put my hand on her shoulder and she jumped. “don’t move.” i circled into her view.

“Century!” patience exclaimed and i smiled.

“yes. keep you position. i am only here briefly. i have a brother who is concerned over your soul being split. we need to be on our way as soon as possible to start our jobs in our universe, so i am sorry to ask in such short notice, but would there be a time and place to observe your soul?” i asked.

“Why do you need that?” patience asked.

“i would like to keep yellow and this is the only way of convincing him.” i glanced at the stopwatch. “it would not be beneficial if either sans or papyrus saw us, especially sans.”

“Ok, but no touching. I take it out and I hold it.” she told me.

“that is what i was going to suggest.” i shrugged.

“Five minutes. Downstairs will be unlocked from the outside. I’ll meet you two there.” she agreed.

“thank you.” i refroze her and walked back outside, feeling weighed down by holding back time. i stood in the same spot and let loose the floodgate of my power holding it back. three minutes exactly showed on the stopwatch. i flipped on my head phones again and walked back to segoe.

“Honestly, you’re going to destroy your hearing with how loud your music is.” segoe scoffed when i returned.

“segoe, we don’t have eardrums.” i smirked. “c’mon. she agreed to about now and the walk isn’t that long. our long strides quickened the walk. with my hands in my pockets, i placed my finger on the start button to the stopwatch and grabbed segoe’s sleeve while smoothly looking around.

“I hate the time stops, brother, they make me dizzy.” segoe sighed.

“yes, i know, but it is necessary if we don’t want to be seen.” i told him, steering him towards the basement. he sat down on the couch and i stayed standing. right on time, patience’s foot was coming down the stairs to see us. i turned to segoe and he nodded. her foot resumed it’s decent and she was semi-surprised to see me and segoe already there. “this is my brother, segoe. he is a emergency room doctor in the timeline we chose to stay in.” he held his head. “forgive him, he is affected by my pauses.”

“You don’t have to be so formal, Century. I only agreed because you wanted to help me, no matter what I chose to do.” my eye darted to segoe, then back to her. “Ah, I see.” patience laughed. “You two are imbeciles, no matter what.”

“I’ll have you know-”

“it was a joke, segoe.” i cut him off chuckling as his cheeks turned blue.

“It’s nice to meet you, Segoe.” she offered her hand and he shook it.

“Likewise, Miss Patience. From what I’ve seen of your other self, you are a good match for my brother.” segoe smiled.

“So, you boys wanna see my soul?” patience asked.

“i can see it just fine, but segoe can’t and he’s the doctor of the family.” i jabbed at him. patience laughed again.

“Alright. Segoe, I’ll show you, but you can’t hold my soul.” she told him sternly.

“I wouldn’t dream of making you uncomfortable.” segoe told her. she took a deep breath and let her soul phase out of her chest quickly. i heard segoe’s breath hitch as he saw it. “Why, it’s even larger than-”

“yes, brother. this is why i thought it safe. her soul grows. there is something about patience and her other versions that make her or them special. few humans are capable of this and it is enhanced with a monster soulmate. i only extracted magic and shards from her soul. that is how i split her.” i explained.

“Alphys says it probably won’t get any bigger, but it compares to Sans. If it does get bigger, I’m going to go down from a max of three HP to a max of one. Century probably stopped that, since it hasn’t grown anymore.” patience continued. “I’m finding out that I really don’t need all of this power. I can’t use it, not now at least.”

“there will be a time. i’m sure there are researchers working on it and once monsters are fully integrated and accepted, then humanity may be ready to face this.” i assured her.

“What if they’re not?” she asked, smiling sadly.

“Then you must plan. I don’t take it that you are one to give up on your own kind, Patience.” segoe told her.

“Those would be reassuring words if I was human. Now I don’t know what I am. Only my family and a couple researchers know I’m made of magic.”

“that doesn’t mean you’re not human, do you understand? your soul may grow and change colors, but it does not change shape and that means you stay what you are, inside and out.”

“You sound just like him. That one really does survive in you. I have a support group here, so don’t worry about me. I’m living my life and I’m engaged. I really am happy, I just don’t have time to think about this stuff much.” patience gave us a real smile and scratched her head.

“we should get going, segoe.” i told him.

“Yes.”

“Wait! Before you go, how are the others?” patience asked, phasing her soul back into her body.

“yellow is doing very well. she is almost healed. the last time i had checked on red and green, they were also healing rapidly. if you are going to contact anyone in the future, please do not bother red, unless she contacts you. understand?” i asked.

“Yes, I do. I wish her luck and thank her for me, please.” patience asked.

“of course. goodbye, love.” i smiled.

“Thank you. We will contact you if any of your other selves must remerge.” segoe assured her.

“that means she can stay?” i asked.

“Yes, brother. The next day in our world, I would like to take a sample from her, to assure myself she will stay stable and updates as well on her soul. I will see you around noon, I hope.” segoe said

“alright. goodbye, patience. best of luck to you.” i nodded and paused time again, starting the stopwatch. quick. i had to be quick. this was dangerous, but once more in helping patience here. i ripped off more paper from inside my pocket and scribbled fast as time weighed me down. i rushed as fast as i could to the kitchen and living room, depositing two notes. then i stood in front of sans slouched on the couch, one of the notes suspended in his line of view of me. he’d only see a shadow for a brief half second. i took a deep breath and clicked my stopwatch, winking as i went into the void.

“what the-?” was all i got to hear. i snickered and went on my way. i looked at the watch. one minute, thirty seconds. i rolled up my sleeve and readjusted the time to my watch on my wrist. a small gift from a child when i had stopped to see segoe while i was still traveling and homeless. it was cumbersome, but the memory of the child defying her mother to give me the plastic watch moved me. unfortunately it wasn’t fancy, just black. on ward to find kindness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... such a sweet thought Century.  
> I feel like this was a boring chapter... so sorry it it was lacking a little bit of excitedness....


	9. Her Hatred Of Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take two with Segoe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Christmas Eve pile of Chapters!

“come on, we can’t be late, although i can’t say the same for segoe.” Century told me.

“But I’m nervous.” I was overjoyed Segoe was going to let me stay, but immediately realized, I _hated_ hospitals.

“he just needs a sample or two from you, nothing to be nervous about.” He tried to calm me. After the night Segoe had left and Century gave me his soul, he was just as hurt and questioning as I was, but yesterday morning, he was twirling me, announcing Segoe had left all of my selves alone, deeming them stable for their universes. The same joy was coming off of him even now and I wanted to be as optimistic as him, but…

“Century?” I got his attention.

“yes, love?”

“I’m terrified of needles. It’s just unnatural looking at tubes and things sticking in you… I mean…” I shivered at the thought and remembering.

“what’s wrong?” Century asked, concerned.

“Well, before I met monsters and all this happened, you know I was just a regular person, right?” I asked him.

“yes, i do.” He nodded.

“My mom had to go through a lot of treatment, because she had cancer. It was so bad that she had to be hospitalized most of the time. My parents divorced before we knew, but… my Dad felt really bad about it. She was not in good shape when she passed away. Ever since, I just hate the thought of… that.” I shivered again, whispering the last word.

“i see. segoe is insistent and this is the best way to keep him happy. it will be over fast and i will stay by your side.” I nodded and he offered an arm and I looped mine in his, feeling a bit better. Went we went in the reception area, Century steered me towards the door further in.

“Excuse me, you can’t go in there.” The receptionist stopped us.

“why not, love?” Century asked.

“Because- Because, you’re not a doctor.” She flushed. Century smiled.

“we’re meeting my brother, dr. segoe, if you wondered, although, it’s not much of a wonder. we were going to his office.”

“O-ok.” she said.

“You just charmed your way in, didn’t you?” I asked. Century smirked.

“certainly makes things easier.”

“Why do I even bother…” I shook my head, smiling. The crisp, sterile, smell of the hospital made me feel on edge. We walked into an office and waited.

“come here, love.” Century sat down in a chair and motioned me on his lap. I was so nervous, I didn’t think twice. The gray sweater he had on smelled like lavender and was comfortable as his arms enveloped me in the scent. The door opened again and I jumped.

“You look quite comfortable there.” Segoe chuckled softly as I felt my face heat up.

“Well… past experience…?” I shrugged.

“I only need two samples, a cheek swab and a blood sample.” Segoe chuckled again.

“Ok.” I tensed at the thought of a blood sample. He pulled out of his doctor’s lab coat, a small package, which contained, for lack of better terms, a DNA kit. Good, the easy one first. He pulled out a wooden stick with a hard cotton ball on the end and I opened my mouth. He swirled the compressed cotton against my cheek and it was over.

“Now, the last one. I will need your arm. Stay perfectly still, so I can find your vein easily.” Segoe pulled out a blood drawing needle. Instead of complying, I scrunched up against Century. Shivering and breathing fast, my chest felt like there was pressure on it and I couldn’t get enough air. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

“hey, you don’t have to look at it. he’s an expert, pay.” Century tried to calm me.   

“She’s having a panic attack.” Segoe stated, setting down the needle and kneeling down in front of me. “Have you ever had one before, Patience?” I shook my head. “All you need to remember is to breathe. Try to take deep breaths. That will lessen the tightness and keep you from fainting. Then attempt to calm yourself.” Gently, Segoe put his hand on my wrist, planting two fingers on my pulse, but didn’t pull my arm away.

“this will end, love. take it one moment at a time.” Century whispered into my ear. Slowly, I calmed down.

“I’m-I’m alright.” I breathed.

“segoe, do you think you can put her under? the sight of the needle must have triggered the panic attack.” Century told him.

“Wh-what?” I asked.

“While Century seems to be able to slow or stop time, I am able to calm monsters and humans alike, most of the time, enough for them to sleep.” Segoe explained. “It is harder to do so the more a person resists, as well depending on their soul. You see, if I can put you in a deep sleep, you won’t react to your blood being drawn, however, if I can’t do that, the danger is that you’ll wake up from a light trance to the needle puncturing your skin.” I shivered at the mental image.

“Can you put me to sleep?” I asked.

“It would be difficult putting you under deep sleep, even if you want to at this point, but we can attempt, because there is no harm in it.” Segoe nodded. “Are you comfortable there?” I nodded and leaned back into Century and he shifted his arms to keep the full weight of my body from falling off him.

“Now what?” I asked.

“Close your eyes and want sleep.” I closed my eyes, like Segoe asked and I started to feel like I was in a trance. I was in the state of being half asleep.

“how do we know…” Century’s voice rumbled into a soothing vibration as his scent wrapped around me. The darkness was pacifying. I was floating… just like in the Void.

“Century?” I called out.

“yes, love?” I felt a tongue on my clavicle and it migrated up my neck. I tilted my head to allow him to continue. I shivered at the sensation as my face heated even hotter than it already was.

“Century…” I trailed off, making small sounds.

“my, my, such lewd sounds… is this what you really want, my dear?” He sounded darker than what I was used to, even when he warned me. His laugh had the air of triumph and shadiness, devoid of any playfulness, which even carried to his warning tones.

“Are you Century?” I asked. I was greeted by the same murky laugh. Goose bumps pricked my arms as I only felt small kisses of lips that weren’t there go down the inside of my arm. “Century! You said you were my guardian!” I gasped out.

“i am, patience. i’m here now.” I relaxed, hearing the correct tones and lips at my fingertips. He started trailing back up my lower arm, his tongue dragging across sensitive skin. I made a little noise as he bit the inside of my elbow. “stay still…” The blacker was becoming gray. “patience… stay still…”

“Here we are. All done.”

“you can move again, patience.” I blinked in the soft florescent lighting of Segoe’s office.

“He’s done?” I asked, noticing my arm was bandaged with gauze being held together with two loops of blue material from where Segoe took blood.

“Yes, I’m done.” Segoe said softly. “I already began my analysis of your blood when I set eyes on it. To the untrained eye… it looks like just that, but it’s too bright and the consistency is wrong.”

“segoe, i can see it with my soul vision. it’s pure magic. pure determination.” Century told him, the flutter in his voice told me he was unnerved.

“Only proper tests will conclude that to be accurate, brother, but I am assuming you are right. If it is, I assure you, I will dispose of it properly. We wouldn’t want another mishap.” Segoe said calmly.

“i don’t want to lose a brother.” Century growled.

“I will be careful.” Segoe said back.

“i want updates. you will tell me the minute you are one hundred percent sure it’s determination. if it is, you have one week to dispose of it or i will.” Century threatened.

“He won’t do anything stupid.” They turned their heads to me. “Century, he’s happy. A little mad at you for splitting me, but happy for you.” I stood up and stretched.

“Yes. How did you know?” Segoe asked.

“You’re a good brother. You want to make sure every last thing is really alright before Century gets too attached to me.” I noted. “It’s your Kindness.” Segoe smiled wider.

“He’s already very much attached to you. Even without bonds, it is clear to me you are soulmates.” He furrowed his brow. “What is it that my coworkers say all the time? I… ship it?” I burst out laughing.

“You’re using it right.” I snorted.

“Dr. Segoe, to bay room!” A page called.

“And here I thought I was going to have a nice lunch break…” Segoe sighed. “but anything to be of help in a never ending job.” He pulled out a wrapped sandwich out of his vast pockets and tore quickly through the paper, taking a bite. “See yourselves out please, Century.” He said, before taking another bite and setting the sandwich on his desk, rushing out.

“were you using magic?” Century asked me.

“It’s called perception. Don’t jump to conclusions, but sort them out.” I laughed. “Let’s get out of here.”

“i agree. it’s getting chillier out. perhaps we can pick up a coat for you on the way home.” Century observed.

“Ugh, fine, but only because I’m walking to school.” I sighed. Why did he always insist on getting me more things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee...


	10. First Day Of School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience's first day of school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the two POV'S!

“you’ve got your notebooks?”

“Yep.”

“laptop?”

“Uh-huh.”

“coat?”

“Century,” I sighed. “I have everything I ne-”

“snack? you said your last class ends at four. you’re bound to be hungry by then.”

“No. That’s the one thing I didn’t pack.” He was straightening a crumpled tie on a neat dress shirt. “Where are you going today?”

“there’s a lab inspection this morning and honestly, i’m uncomfortable, as well as new students i’m meeting. i want to make an impression.” Century smirked.

“With a wrinkly tie and shirt?” I asked, putting my bag on the ground and trying to help him smooth both out.

“they’re clean. i just haven’t worn them in a while.” he insisted.

“Well, that’s about as straight as they’re going to get without an iron or dryer.” I chuckled, my hands still moving down his chest in an effort for a tiny bit more cooperation.

“well, then, wish me luck?” he stooped a little, close to my face. I knew what he wanted and lifted my head just a little bit to give him a kiss.

“There, good luck.” I laughed, going into the kitchen to bag up something for a snack.

“i haven’t wished you luck!” he followed me into the kitchen and cornered me by the sink, his arms curling around my waist. He gave me a quick skeleton’s kiss on my forehead. “there. good luck with your classes.”

“You are so corny!” I laughed, a shade of yellow brightened his cheeks. “But it’s not a bad thing.”

“heh, can you blame me?” Century shrugged.

“C’mon, sap, we better go.”

“i’m sappy now, huh? better than being sternum.” Century chuckled. I laughed too as I grabbed my backpack, hooking a set of keys to it and Century locked the door behind us. He walked me all the way to the entrance gate of the University, well, across the street. He stayed alert to see if any of the protestors bothered with me. They didn’t and I went on to my classes in the buildings. Three classes later, I wandered around a little bit, looking for my last class of the day. It was set off from the large lecture halls. Curiously, I walked in, because it was empty. The room wasn’t too large, but tall enough that an old fashioned humongous chalkboard with a moving panel was in it. There was about forty chairs in the room and I picked one, since judging by the emptiness and the time, there wouldn’t be anyone in here until the Chemistry 101 class started. I pulled out my snack and started munching on it, watching the time tick by on my watch. I didn’t know why Century insisted I have one, but he finally convinced me to wear one at almost all times. I stretched in my chair. People were starting to file in, so I sat up. When the teacher came in and started straightening some of the papers she had, I was a little disappointed. I was hoping for the monster teacher, but I guess not. She was a human obviously, with brown hair, pretty, but with a scar that took over a lot of her upper body and half her face. I blinked and must have missed it, but the second the clock hit the appointed time for class, there were papers laying face-down in front of every person. I curiously flipped mine over as a few murmurs whispered across the classroom.

Welcome to Chemistry 101

Were the first words written out in a familiar style. I quickly eyed the teacher’s name and gasped.

“Century?” My stomach dropped in excitement. _He_ was _teaching_ a class here?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

i took a deep breath as i walked through the door to my temporary office for the semester, bringing the files i intended to use. i started slowly arranging things on an empty desk and setting up the computer on it, when the door burst open. 

“First, it’s my brother finding that tramp in bumfuck who knows where in Russia, then I’m told to teach, and then they tell me my office is on the other side of the campus.” a woman’s voice shouted.

“do you need any help?” i asked, not looking up, but lifting a few boxes into the air and setting them aside by another empty desk.

“I just got into my office, and one of the other teachers is already there, I gotta go.” she said into her bluetooth earpiece. “Thank you, but I could’ve done that myself Mr.-”

“century. just century.” i smirked, looking up at a young attractive woman with a large scar spanning from her face to under her blouse. “it’s not really a problem. you don’t seem to be having a good day.” i went back to typing on the computer, setting up the online homework to my standards.

“Yeah, it’s been a rough day. My brother should’ve been here to help me today, but he’s hung up at the airport.” the young lady rolled her eyes and put down the rest of her boxes, starting to open them, and taking out various supplies to stock her new desk.

“i know how annoying waiting is. it should work itself out. be patient.” i told her.

“I wouldn’t have to be if my brother decided not to ask an ex con out on a date. I just want to strangle him sometimes, but I can’t, because he knows a lot about martial arts.” the frustration coming out of her voice was real as she gripped the air, pretending to strangle it. i chuckled.

“sometimes, we can’t help but feel like that. i have my own brother and frustrations. he wanted me to work with him, but hospitals are not really a good place for me to be.” i started air quoting. “‘the integrity of the family’ he calls it, but really, it’s just the two of us. in the end, he didn’t hold me back from working at the labs and researching magic.” i sighed and looked up again. “at least you don’t have a frustrating combination. i will be able to work with you for now.”

“Pardon?”

“uh- ah-” i rubbed the back of my head. i guess it was time to spill. “sorry, most of us can’t see souls, but i can.” i looked away from her. “anyways, you never said your name, miss-?”

“By most of us, do you mean monsters in general or skeletons? And its Terry, Terry Hunter.” the young lady smiled holding out her hand for me to shake.

“monsters.” i said, grasping her hand, giving a firm shake, and receiving one back. “it’s probably something you’re not interested in. don’t worry about it.” i smiled warmly.

“If I wasn’t interested in this sort of thing, I wouldn’t have gotten a job at the labs.” she scoffed.

“what position did you take?” i asked curiously.

“Um, I took the position of assistant chemist. I’ll be studying how chemicals and chemical compounds interact with a monster’s magic.” she said quickly.

“i bet that’s fascinating. it seems quite a few people are eager to learn more about monsters, such as yourself, as much as most of us would humans. have you found anything interesting as of yet?” i asked, continuing to shuffle through my desk to put away a few things.

“Oh, um, that’s classified until we know the full effects of the chemicals we’re currently working on. It’s dangerous information for humans to know right now, with all that’s been going on.” she said quickly.

“as you can see, i’m not exactly human, mrs. hunter.” i reminded her.

“Its still dangerous and I’d rather not break my confidentiality agreement, but let’s just say it’s to help humans who decided to live with monsters defend themselves if necessary.” she said awkwardly.

“as far as i’ve seen from the data the monster-human study collected, none of such events have occurred as of yet and it has been quite a while since they started it, with more and more candidates filing in.” i told her. “but i suppose it’s for the best.” i shrugged. 

“I’m only studying this because I convinced my brother to join the monster human-study and they paired him up with a particularly strong monster.” she admitted.

“ah, i see and you’re worried for him. you want the best if the worst happens. you remind me of my brother.” i chuckled. “it’s not a wonder, both your souls have a vast amount of integrity.”

“Duly noted. So what science class are you teaching? I haven’t exactly had a chance to read who teaches what.” terry asked.

“chemistry 101, you’re the counterpart TA for my entire class. they thought it best since you agreed working with monsters and magic in the first place.” i told her.

“I see no problem with that.” she smiled broadly.

“if you had a tail right now, it would be moving frantically. thankfully, you don’t and you’re not knocking down everything behind you.” i laughed. “i’ve seen it all too often.”

“That's oddly specific, but considering monsters have only been above ground for about a year give or take three months, I guess that would’ve been normal for you.” she gave me a confused face.

“yes, it was-” i couldn’t think of any more to say, feeling the emptiness of the memory. “but now humans outnumber us, so i suppose it might not be anymore, working with so many.” i brushed it off. “well, it seems it’ll be about class time soon for me, would you like to sit in? i would be glad to introduce you to the students, as well as get to know them myself.” 

“Sure just give me a moment to touch up stuff in here.” she shuffled around her boxes.

“don’t take too much time.” i gathered up the syllabus i was going to hand out today and waited by the door for her. she came out a minute later and followed me to the classroom. “go on ahead in. i want to make an impression.” i smirked, while chuckling softly.

“Alright, give me your stuff, so I can get you set up then.” she held out her arms and i gave her all of my paperwork, excepting the syllabus and she walked into the classroom. i gave her a minute and started the stopwatch in my pocket. quietly and not disturbing anything, i walked into the room and distributed the syllabus to the students and walked back out, stopping the stopwatch and letting them realize what happened. i resumed it, snickering at some of the frozen uncertain faces i saw and then stopped it again, looking. two minutes, thirty seconds.

“good afternoon.” i said from in front of the desktop in the front. “as you can all see, i’ve placed a syllabus in front of you and i’m sure you all have questions.” terry left the podium, where she had set up my things and headed for the back of the room. i fiddled with my watch again. “yes, i am your teacher, and yes, i am a skeleton. my name,” i picked a piece of chalk with my magic and started writing at the top of the board. “is century. you are the lucky class who signed up to be taught by a monster.” there were a lot groans and most looked back at terry as i chuckled.    

“Sorry, I’m the chem lab teacher.” she laughed. “I’ll be teaching students in the lab, but because this is my first day, I figured I’d learn what I’ve gotten myself into.” terry pointed at me.

“right, so since this is only the first day, the only homework, is to look at the syllabus and schedule, which i will go over today. shouldn’t be too hard. after, we’ll take attendance. while we’re doing that, tell me something about yourself and you’re allowed one question to ask me, if you want. i’m sure you’re all curious and no question is stupid, except asking me again if i am really just a skeleton.” i announced. after going over how i would grade them, the policy against cheating, the schedule, how to contact me and my office hours, i started roll call. “darius altan.”

“Here. And gone.” he scowled and started to walk towards the front door of the classroom.

“one moment. i would think twice before dropping this class, since you paid for it.” i told him. he stopped.

“I did.”

“and?” i asked.

“I don’t like monsters.” he retorted.  

“Well, wouldn’t it be better to keep a monster under your watchful eye?” terry asked from the back.

“that’s true. you all will take a survey of how well i taught you and how i behaved at the end of this class. if you really feel the same way at the end of the semester, then do your worst.” i smirked.

“Fine. One question, right? Are you even qualified to teach?” he asked.

“i am very qualified. i may not have a degree in any sense of the other teachers and professors, but my IQ is well above the range for me to be here, and it has been proven i can give results, however unorthodox and strange i am to you.” i explained as he sat back down. “simon dart.”

“Here. Uh, I have a cat named Atticus. What happened with your hands? It’s kinda weird you have holes in them.” he answered.

“ah, yes. my hands… that was an accident that happened a long time ago. i’ve blocked it from my memory, as it was not a pleasant accident.” i said awkwardly, while fiddling with my neck tie. “hannah guessege? forgive me if i pronounced that wrong.”

“It’s ok. I play french horn in the orchestra here. How does your body sustain itself?” she asked me.

“what do you mean? i eat just like any other monster or human to get my energy. you can’t see it, but there’s magic flowing through my bones, like your blood, that feeds energy to where i need it most and thus, i am stable, such as you are, however i will admit, more efficiently, which is why monsters collapse to dust when they pass away.” i answered.

“Oh.” hannah said shortly.

“brett… harris. i recognize you.” i smiled.

“You should, you know Coda and got us away from the protestors. Thanks for that by the way.” he chuckled. “One thing about me, huh? Well, I’m one of the kids who fell into the Underground. It’s been a while, so I’m gonna need help with how to work the homework.”

“that can be arranged.” i nodded.  

 “So, I’m kinda wondering if you’re related to the other skeletons, Sans and Papyrus.” brett stated.

“no relation.” i lied through my teeth. “though, i am the same type of monster as they are, so my magic is, understandably, much like their own.”

“Cool.” brett drawled. i rattled off about ten more names with questions on how i eat, if i could eat human food and several other standard questions i was used to answering and several others i wasn’t.

“roger shultz.”

“I’m going to be a chemical engineer for NASA.”

“good job choice if you can, in fact, obtain it.” i commented.

“Yeah, so why do monsters claim that souls are just some unrealistic heart? I mean, you can’t see it when you dissect a body or anything.”

“that’s because for one, your soul, once your body has passed or it decides to pass, is no longer there. the next thing about souls is that it’s only felt and machines needed to see souls are not as simple as an x-ray or an MRI or any other machine simply used to view the body cavity. no, there is a little more to your soul than a physical place in your body, since it is the culmination of you. now as to our ‘claims,’ they aren’t claims, we are aware of the shape. monsters have been using souls for their own purposes, such as procreation and battles constantly. the shape of human souls and monster souls alike suggest we are in fact related distantly, no matter what shape a monster’s body takes. we tended to stay with using our souls and magic while humans had eventually stopped using magic entirely and their souls were no longer needed for much other than to house their consciousness.”    

“Then what’s the brain for?” roger asked.

“one question. you can stay after class if no one else asks that.” i offered. “sherry smith.”

“I enjoy taking care of my horse, and I miss him now. Use his question, what is the brain for then?” she asked.

“the brain is the main part your physical nervous system. of course it’s important, especially for thinking and moving your physical body and for the most part, yes, your brain does work with your consciousness. the big misconception is that it houses your consciousness. your brain does not, hence why your soul isn’t seen in a physical sense usually. it also can explain how people can become braindead, even if it works perfectly.” i explained. “pa-” i paused, looking at her name and around for her. “patience?”

“I’m over here, Century.” she giggled. “I wondered when you’d figure out I was here. Well, you know _a lot_ about me, so let’s skip that… I guess the only thing I wonder about you is… how do you take your coffee?” i lifted her up gently and a few gasps and whispers went around the class.

“black, although i try to stay away from the caffeine when i can.” i answered. “what are you doing here?”

“This is one of my classes. This was the last one open for Chemistry 101.” she smiled.

“You can’t do that!” darius’s chair scraped backwards as he stood up.

“Stop!” patience yelled.

“See? Put her down!”

“No, you.” patience said, a bit calmer at darius. “Century is my study partner. I signed a waiver to allow him to subject me to his magic whenever he feels like it, as long as he doesn’t do any harm to me. He’s not hurting me, so it’s ok. It’s actually kinda fun.”

“not only that, but the entire school agreed to be subjected by my magic as i see fit when they pressed the agreement button. that was a waiver as well.” i told him.

“And that's the other reason why I decided to sit in today, to observe his actions and use of magic in his class.” terry stated from the back.

“i won’t do anything without your permission unless you threaten, pursue or attempt to harm me, other teachers and students, as well as try to make me late. that is a peeve of mine and i will help you make it on time if you are given trouble. that goes for everyone. if you see my use of magic on a person that you know has not given permission as hostile or unacceptable, feel free to report me. it is only fair.” i challenged them.

“Otherwise, we’ll tell you.” patience added.

“right, now, let’s finish attendance.” i chuckled, lofting patience higher before setting her gently down in her chair. “june stunnel.”

“Me and my sisters are all named after months. If souls are real like you say they are, can you show us?” she asked.

“d-didn’t you listen? souls are only seen in battle and procreation. both are somewhat intimate processes.” i felt my face heat up and again, i tried to loosen my tie. patience’s distinct giggle sounded through the room. “what do you find so funny, miss steele?” i asked.

“When you get embarrassed like that.” patience’s eyes told me she _knew_ i was thinking of her when that was mentioned.

“So why can’t you battle someone?” june asked.

“one question, yet again, miss stunnel.” i reminded her. “valery tenor.”

“Um, well, I’m really good at balancing equations.” she shrugged. “Why’d your face turn yellow?”

“that would be a normal response, like your face turning red. as i said before, you can’t see it, but like blood, my magic runs through my body. the color for many monsters depends on their personality and soul, if they are similar to me and have no blood so to speak of. mine is yellow, meaning justice. i have a very fair soul so therefore, i will act accordingly with reason.” i explained.

“He was blushing.” patience supplied, chuckling.

“you and i are going to have a talk when we’re done, patience.” i sighed.

“So are we kinda seeing your soul when that happens?” valery asked, continuing. 

“again, if you still have any question that hasn’t been answered by the end of class you are free to ask it.” was my response. finally, i had gotten to everyone. “that seems to be it. miss hunter, do you have any questions or anything to add?” i asked her.

“Oh, I do, but those questions can wait until after class.” there was a mischievous glint in her eye with a grin almost as wide as mine.

“alright…” i felt put off a bit. “you are free to leave, or stay if you want to ask more questions.” i looked at her questioningly. i had a feeling i knew what was coming. most students opted to stay, if only to listen to the responses i had.

“Why can’t you start a battle?”

“it clearly states in my contract not to start a battle on school premises.”

“What about the blushing thing I asked?”

“you’re seeing my magic, it just translates to a yellow color.” finally the questions ended and only patience and terry remained.

“Boy, you got the third degree.” patience laughed.

“Sorry, Patience he hasn’t gotten anything yet.” terry smiled with evil intent. terry walked down the aisle towards me.

“would you like to continue this in the office?” i asked.    

“Certainly.” she responded.

“Are you going home after this?” patience asked.

“yes.” i sighed. “i just need to drop off a few things before i leave.”

“You wanna walk home together?” she asked.

“sure. as long as i can handle the new questions thrown at me.” i chuckled a bit nervously, gathering up my things. terry had reached us and we all started to walk to the office. “so what exactly did you want to ask?” i asked, pushing the propped door open and setting my supplies on my desk.

“How long have you two been a thing?” terry asked, twirling her finger between us.

“i don’t-” i was cut off as i sat down by an airhorn under my chair. i jumped up in stunned stupor and ripped the air horn from under the chair, crushing it in frustration until it let out a strangled cry and stopped. finally as my senses stopped ringing, i could hear terry laughing and patience uncovered her ears. “be more careful where you put things.” i dropped the crushed air horn in the trash bin, narrowing my eyes at her.

“I will, and it seems like I have new data to work with.” terry rushed to her desk to write something down

“about?” i asked.

“Reaction time.” she responded shortly. “You're the same type of monster as my brother’s study partner, I have a base time.” she continued, pulling a stop watch from her pocket.

“...same type?” i asked again.

“Yeah, he’s about nine feet tall, however.” i realized who she was talking about. none other than:

“segoe. he’s my brother.” i told her. “what an odd coincidence.” i chuckled.

“Wait, what?” patience asked.

“you heard her. segoe is her brother’s study partner. you must have annoyed him.” i chuckled again.

“Perhaps, but I didn’t have a chance to really talk to him, we only met for about twenty minutes.”

“he got a call from the hospital, didn’t he? that will happen quite often, since he is the best with many surface wounds.” i explained.

“I know, he removed glass from my hand when my brother accidentally crushed a few glass vials, when he slipped and fell into me.”

“ah, i see. at least you know your brother is in good hands if anything happens.”

“I still worry about what would happen if my brother got caught in crossfire between Segoe and someone else.” terry frowned.

“Well, I think it’s more him you have to worry about out of the two.” patience stuck her thumb at me. “Segoe will do what’s best, and for now he probably feels like Ned’s guardian.” terry started laughing hysterically as patience continued. “This one will rush in without thinking things through sometimes. I can see how you can get in trouble.” patience turned to me. i shrugged.  

“My brother needing a guardian, that’s rich!” she said, finally catching her breath. “He’s a world class Muay Thai martial artist that travels abroad to compete. If he could have entered the Olympics for it, he would have and come back with a metal.” terry wiped tears from her face.   

“probably how and why he was paired with segoe.” i told her. “he should be fine. segoe actually fighting doesn’t last long unless you completely enrage him or he feels something is wrong.”

“That information helps, but I’m still going to end up worrying about him, especially considering his preference in women.” terry sighed, shaking her head.

“that’s understandable. well, we must get going home. is there anything else?” i asked, chuckling.

“How does sex work with the two of you?” she asked bluntly. both of us froze.

“We’re not in the couple’s study.” patience said softly.

“it’s alright patience, i get the question quite a bit.” i sighed. “we haven’t had sex, terry, but like anything else, i can make body parts as i need.”

“Oh, wow, you two can get into some really kinky stuff then. Well, that's all the questions I have for now, I still need to set up my desk.” she smirked. i raised a brow.

“as i said… no sex. i’ll see you wednesday. lock up when you’re done.” i told her.

“Century, are we actually officially together?” patience asked after the door closed. i laughed.

“our home life says we are. would you like to be?” i asked.

“Wouldn’t that interfere with the class?” she asked back.

“i don’t think so. i wouldn’t worry about it too much. you’re going to work for your grade and if anyone questions it, i will pull up your records and homework.” i reasoned with her.

“Then yes, I would.” she smiled.

“then let’s go home.” i chuckled good-naturedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja see that one coming?


	11. A Tantalizing Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Century and Patience play a game...  
> Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee... I'm not sorry.

He looked at me from across the small table, a sly grin on his face, watching his four cards on the table. The golden disk of his pupil flowed seamlessly as his grin widened, looking at me. I was contemplating. This was a very important decision. I looked at the cards that I knew of on the table and tried to think, then I looked down at the card he had just put down. _Should I? Or shouldn’t I?_ I felt so still, I could feel not only my heart beating, but the watch on my arm ticking away.

“Don’t cheat.” I finally looked up at him.

“now why would I want to do that?” his smirk turned lopsided.

“I’ll bet you five gold you’ve cheated for less.”

“i would _never_.”

“Then how come you didn’t tell me you were teaching?” I asked.

“i thought i did. honestly, it was pretty much thrust onto me. my magic is quite… suitable for dealing with ending things peacefully enough, or at least to defy any aims they have. standing around won’t hurt anyone. are you going to take this one?” he tapped his face up card that he’d placed on top of the pile.

“I’m going, I’m going.” It had been an intense game of golf. I had won two games already and it could turn around if I got the right card. I pulled out a ten from the deck. Hopefully, he didn’t have something up his sleeve and I’d have the least points this round. His grin grew even wider as he pulled a jack from the deck. He had two already. That meant he has negative points this round. “Damn it!”

“you know the rules.” He said smugly.

“Fine.” I sighed and stripped off my socks, threw them at him and shuffled the cards.

“what, did i distract you this time around?” Century leaned back into the couch, laughing.

“You _are_ already naked!” I accused him.

“yet i’m still playing.” He shrugged. “i have plenty of magic to form.” I sighed. Somehow, I agreed to this. We both had six penalty points for six “articles” of clothing. Or in his case magic. Like I said, he was already naked because all he wore around the house were his jeans and the unbuttoned dress shirt he went to the labs with. If he lost any more times it would be his magic he’d be conjuring.

“When I said we should be in a relationship, this isn’t what I meant.” I laughed.

“what? you aren’t curious to see who’d lose all of their points first? twelve rounds, winner sits back and watches loser cook dinner… if they want.” The grin on his face was hungry. He knew he could still win. I sighed and started dealing the cards.

“What was I thinking when I agreed to this?” I muttered. It was still possible the winner could “lose” six rounds and still not have to cook dinner in more ways than one.

“maybe getting closer to me?” Century asked. I shook my head. Then there was a glint in his eye. “maybe… you’re about as pent up as i am?” he asked with a low growl, leaning forward again. I shrunk back, trying to use the table as a barrier. “oh? so that’s it… one month without a bone thrown at you and you’re already thinking about _me_.”

“N-no, I wasn’t! You-you’re the one who keeps asking!” I stuttered.

“i may’ve put ideas in your head, but i’ve _never_ asked, patience.” he smirked. “i merely warned you of consequences for certain actions.” I put down the shuffled cards, completely flustered.

“But, you- yesterday-”

“i certainly think of you, but that doesn’t say i’ve asked anything major other than to live with me and becoming my partner, which you agreed on. bonding with me is entirely your choice. as is how and where you live. i didn’t force anything on you and i won’t push, love. these things take time and that’s all we have.” Century leaned back again. “i forgot to ask. how was your day?” I felt my face heat up further.

“A-a lot of people were asking me questions.” I said shakily.

“what kind of questions?” he was fixated on me.

“Ar-aren’t you uncomfortable like that?” I asked.

“clothes? who needs those?” Century smirked. “but back to your day.”

“They were asking if you ever hurt me or tried to do anything I didn’t want.” I sighed.

“and your response?”

“Not any more than the average male, maybe even less.” I shrugged. “They didn’t seem to like my answers.”

“and most won’t. as long as you aren’t hurt in the process, you should be fine.”

“They tried to threaten me.”

“did they now?” his eye gleamed.

“I said I wasn’t paired with a boss monster for nothing and that he doesn’t stoop so low to threaten a “defenseless girl.”” I air quoted, smiling.

“well, then shall we continue?” the cards reshuffled themselves and four were dealt to each of us and one what flipped from the remaining deck.

Six rounds later, I didn’t have anything but my panties on and he had conjured an abdomen, a tongue and a dick. If I could just won one more round… Century would let his soul out, which was a _major_ distraction.

“Damn it!” I decided to take a chance on my unknown card, but it was a ten, making my score twelve. Somehow he found two aces and a king, so anything he uncovered, was lower than my score. He smirked as he revealed another king.

“are you feeling _uncomfortable_?” Century asked.

“You’re cheating.” I narrowed my eyes.

“i am not. you’re still winning and you would’ve noticed. you know what to look for.”

“Are _you_ getting uncomfortable?” I asked back. He looked back up at me, laughing.

“you have the full picture of me. embarrassing to even most monsters, but you know who i want as a mate.” He got up from the couch and circled the table, to where I was. “there’s a lot of things i want to do to you, show you.” I felt stuck where I was. I couldn’t move. His hand brushed my bare shoulder.

“Ce-Century…” I shut my eyes tightly, covering my exposed breasts.

“i won’t do anything you haven’t said i can.” He said gently. He brushed the curtain of my dark hair to one side, revealing my neck. “i’m going to tell you, your kindness agreed to this, your justice saw it fair and your patience got you through.” he whispered. “besides, i don’t think i’m the only one who is guilty of thinking about the other.” He started kissing my neck and licking it. “perhaps we should cancel this game and go out to eat instead?”

“Um, uh, yeah…” I could barely think, but I gathered my clothes.

“patience.” he looked disappointed about me moving away from him. “if you honestly are pent up, i don’t mind helping you, but i warn you. if you do choose to do that, expect the process between us to go much more quickly. i will insist we bond when i go into heat. you must be ready for the response towards us as an active couple and above all, the safest place is behind me. i know you know some moves that don’t involve magic and i expect you to have my back. maybe it’s a good idea to take a class next semester to help brush up on them.”

“O-ok.” I said shortly, putting on my bra and shirt.

“you aren’t afraid of this, now are you?” Century asked.

“No, I just-”

“what’s wrong?”

“H-how can you be so calm like this?”

“i’m in the company of someone i trust. someone i want to claim. to me, there isn’t anything to be ashamed of here. watching you now, is so sweet it’d make my teeth rot, even if they aren’t like a human’s. maybe i should thank you, for putting up with that for so long and almost going through.” I could see in his eye, this might be something we’d come back to one day. “maybe i should start a little slower.” He murmured. “but i couldn’t help myself in asking, and i was pleasantly surprised when you agreed.” Century had moved up behind me and caught my waist, and by now I was fully clothed, but he wasn’t.

“At least put some pants on if we’re going out!” I felt my face heat up. He chuckled in response.

“we have some time if we’re going out.” I felt myself rise up and his grip loosen in place of his magic and he circled the table again and stretched out on the couch, setting me down on top of him. I could feel his magical body heat.

“Century!” I wiggled in his hold.

“relax, love. it’s only five and i’m sure it’s been a long day for us both.” He sighed contentedly as I got comfortable on his hard chest.

“Then how was your day?” I asked him.

“oh, i got to see a few interesting reactions, standard things though nowadays. i did get to see miss hunter’s station. i startled her a bit showing up. she didn’t know i had clearance as an advisee and her solution almost became unstable… that was…” Century sighed. “…quite the fiasco. long story short, i taught them how to keep the solution stable.”

“What about your research?” I asked.

“we still need volunteers and we’re canvassing and sending out flyers. one of the students also was asking about you…” he trailed off.

“Do I know her?” I asked, confused.        

“not as of yet, but you will eventually if you’re going to the labs, which you will be. her name is ruth and she’ll have a lot of questions. good for working, not good for gossip. remember when you were telling off the guy whose nose i broke?” he asked.

“Yeah? Why?” I responded, confused.

“she was there and recorded us on her phone. she wanted to upload it on social media, but i convinced her not to. that was a heck of a day.”

“Yeah, I bet, but why not?” I asked.

“you only agreed to live with me then and i wasn’t quite sure if you felt _that_ comfortable. not only that, but your safety is at risk if you’re found and i’m easily recognizable. where i’m found, you will be and then media will swamp us, as well hateful humans and monsters. attention is what we want to avoid. we don’t want to upset… the other version of me.” Century sounded very serious.

“Ok. I’ll try to keep a low profile.” I told him.

“thank you. now about these other students threatening you, you’d better not let me catch them. now that you announced to the entire class that you and i are study partners, you will be a target. doing nothing but talk is fine, but any action against you and there _will_ be consequences.” Century growled.

“Tell that to them. Like I said, they weren’t happy about my answers with you.” I shrugged. Silence flooded the room again. After a few minutes, Century spoke again.

“pay, what are you afraid of?” he was quieter, concerned, like at the hospital. “i used to be concerned about… losing myself, not existing and just by remembering, i could fall apart. segoe’s like that too, but he doesn’t carry everything i do.” Century sighed. “i was always looking for something, someone. now, i’m more afraid of losing you to something trivial, like the violence this timeline is facing.”

“You were afraid of not existing?” I asked.

“i still am. to this day, i am terrified when i or anyone else like me or segoe starts to destabilize. it could be the last time, depending…” he trailed off.

“I-I can’t imagine-”

“let me tell you something personal i haven’t ever told anyone, not even segoe.” Century cut me off. “my first ever thought was i wanted to go back, but i didn’t know where that was. then there was pain where i knew memories were. i suspect most, if not, all of us had that thought, but sharing it, i don’t think many of us do that.” his fingers curled around me.

“I’m afraid of going back to nothing. White nothing. I’m… afraid of leaving for good. I don’t want to hurt you, because that’s all I’ve ever done when going through universes. I put on a smile, but I don’t want to start over again. I’m tired of it, I hate it and it’s terrifying because you need to figure out the person you love again or you just creep them out so much, they want nothing to do with you. If you leave, they’re hurt, sometimes so much that they’re damaged even more than when you find them and-”

“there’s no more of that, pay.” he whispered. I shifted to roll myself so we were chest to chest.

“You say that, but I won’t believe it for a long time. It’s not that I don’t want to, because I do.”

“i know, babe, i know.” he pulled me into a hug. When he loosened his grip and looked at me, instead of a yellow eye greeting me, it was a soft blue one.

“Century!” I gasped.

“what’s wrong?” was the quick response and his eye flickered back to yellow.

“Your eye…”

“what about it?”

“It was cyan.” I said quietly.

“it hasn’t done anything like that before, to my knowledge.” His voice sounded strained.

“Are you alright?” I asked, quickly getting off of him.

“my soul.” he started laboring to get words out. Immediately, I knew what he meant. I concentrated hard to watch it and the careful balance of his secondaries were cracking him from the inside as the swirling energies fought.

“Century...” I grabbed his hand.

“no, don’t worry, love. it only feels like a memory of heartbreak, without the memory. i’m stable.” He was right, I could see the energy start to slow and his chest rose more steadily. “i apologize for making you worry. things like this happening, i’m still learning about myself.”

“…You called me what _my_ Sans did.” I told him.

“then… that part of me must have awakened to a more than instinctual state for a few moments.” He concluded.

“It was hurting you.” I said, concerned.

“yes. however, it does remind me i am here. like you, i have quite a bit of healing to do and i don’t know all of the reasons, but i do know i have people to help me figure it out.” Century got up from the couch and stretched. “i think we should try that new pizza place that opened last month. they serve monster food.”

“Are you sure we should go?” I asked.

“still worried about me?” Century chuckled. “it takes a lot more than a feeling to destroy me. it will mend.” He winked.

“How do you know that?” I asked suspiciously.

“i have a good feeling it was only drug up because of my instinct to protect you and keep you happy. one that knew you, helped me find you and something you’ve certainly seen in me. so, it will be taken care of with just your presence. if it isn’t, i certainly believe with how you are, you will actively seek to help me. shall we go?” He motioned toward the door.

“Century?” I looked at him, amused.

“yes?” he looked at me questioningly.

“You aren’t wearing anything still.” I reminded him and he looked down at his bare bones, chuckling and yellow blush slightly coming to the surface of his cheeks.

“right. uh, thanks.” he said, slightly embarrassed.

“Forgetting your keys is one thing, but your clothes? That’s a new one.” I laughed.

“shush.” His cheeks brightened.

“Then go put some pants on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then Century. Way to be rushed.  
> Ok, so this card game is called Golf and the way I play it (and obviously these two), is that you are dealt 4 cards face down.  
> Kings are worth zero, Queens ten, Jacks ten and Aces are one. The number cards are that number. The goal is to get the least amount of points during the whole game (like golf). The rest of the deck is placed in the middle of the table along with a card face up from the deck. You are allowed to look at two of your cards once. During your turn, you can flip over a known card, an unknown card or switch out one of those with the face up one by the deck. Now if someone put down a card on that pile by switching it out, you are allowed to switch that card out yourself or you can decide to flip for a better one in the deck. If you have doubles of the same card (not the same value), they cancel each other out, if you have more (like Century did) it turns to negative number. You usually play for 9 or 18 rounds and you add up the scores to determine the winner.


	12. The First Normal Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's lab day for Patience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by "that asshole friend of mine!" Give him a round of applause because I forgot to mention that Terry Hunter is entirely his character... now I feel like I'm that asshole friend...  
> *looks down in shame  
> Feeling like an asshole in this respect sucks... I'm sorry buddy...

It was a brisk day as I started walking outside and towards the labs across the road from the University grounds. Today I had to weave my way through the protest that had almost spilled out onto the street… which probably wasn’t great thing for the traffic going in and out. Most cars were going slow to watch the amount of people participating anyway. Just as Century asked me to, I did nothing and said nothing against them. He was right that they could have their own beliefs, even if it seemed kinda wrong to me, although, I couldn’t say where they stood was right or wrong either way.

“Hey, you wanna join us?” A girl who was handing out signs asked me politely.

“No, I have class, thanks.” I smiled back. It was good to see some people trying to be peaceful. 

“Ok! Be careful, the labs have a lot of monsters working there!” she sounded genuinely concerned.     

“Yeah, and I’m the most terrifying worker there.” a voice chimed in.

“As if! There’s this creepy skeleton guy who watches us every morning! He even used his mag-” a guy protester who heard her talking turned around to see my lab professor. “Holy fuck, lady, where’d you get that scar?”

“First off, rude, and second off, one day I decided to work with Hydrogen Peroxide and I made one mistake and it cause this scar, who knows maybe I’m transporting the stuff now.” 

“Is that a threat?” the guy narrowed his eyes.

“Whoa, hey, she’s not a monster.” I reminded him.  

“That’s a warning because you’re in my way and this stuff is heavy. Besides, you wouldn’t want to assault a professor now would you?” Dr. Hunter asked. “Especially one who is smaller than you and is _clearly_ weaker.”

“Hey, we don’t need to pick fights. It’s not a fair thing to do. C’mon Professor, you never know if Century will stop by and he hates it when people are late, even if it isn’t his class per say.” I told her.

“Very well, I wouldn’t want to tarnish the esteemed reputation of the protests now would I?” Her voice reeked of sarcasm.

“Listen, I don’t know how you feel about them and if that is stupid or not, but let’s not try to start a war. Just how many do you think you can take on your own? One guy? Then more’ll show up, then it’ll be on the news and it could be leverage to get you fired. You seem pretty cool about the whole monsters thing, but this is widely covered.” I pointed out to Professor Terry as we walked away.

“Unless they know some form of martial arts, I’d say I could take around twenty.”

“Well, you never know with a school as diverse as this one, I mean, no offense, but you don’t look like you took any lessons.” I reasoned with her.

“None taken, but my brother taught me what I know, and well, he is the self-defense teacher at this place, or at least he will be next semester.” Professor Terry adjusted the crate in her arms. “It’s about time he settled down, traveling to tournaments abroad and such.”

“Need any help?” I asked, hearing things clunking around in the crate. “And what’s in there?”

“Polytetrafluoroethylene, although you’d probably know it better as Teflon and no I don’t need help for this.”

“If you say so.” I shrugged and swiped my student ID card to get into the lab area on the lower floor and held the door open for her. “So Lab 14 is what it says on my schedule, do you know where that is?” I asked, looking down the hallway.

“Yep, just follow me.” I followed her down the hallway.

“Are we using that for our lab today?” I asked as we walked into the lab space.

“Let’s test out your deductive reasoning, what do you know about Teflon?”

“Isn’t it a plastic?” I asked, trying to think way back when I had actually taken this class.

“Yes.” Terry nodded.

“Can't you just tell me?” I asked.

“Do you know what Teflon is used for in the cooking industry?”

“Cooking spray?” I said, unsure of my response.

“Not quite, Teflon is actually toxic when ingested.”

“So are we going to use it?” I asked again.

“Yes and no.” she sighed. “I’m transporting most of this stuff to the labs upstairs.”

“Ok. Neat.” I told her and took a seat. Terry handed me a lab sheet after she set down her crate. People started to file in from my chemistry class, looking around at the lab room and taking the sheets of paper Terry handed them. 

“Hello everybody, now we have already met, but my name is Dr. Terry Hunter.” she walked around the room. “Now if you look on the upper left hand corner of your paper you will see a number. Find the drawer with the number on the sheet and figure out if there is anything missing from the checklist. If there is, let me know and I will correct that.” Everyone started to shuffle around to their drawers. I was pleasantly surprised to see Brett go over the one next to me. “Good, now that you all found your drawers, the person with the same number the left hand corner of your sheet will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester.”  

“Sweet, guess I don’t have to worry about you hating me right off the bat.” Brett said, showing me he had the same number on his sheet.

“Why would I do that anyway?” I smiled at him. “You and Coda are pretty cute together. Why should people care about your decision?” I asked.

“You really are pretty cool.” Brett grinned.

“Hey! Why do I get the freaking nerd!” Darius announced from his spot, sounding disappointed with being paired with Roger.

“I distributed the sheets out at random, however, in your case, you were lucky enough to get the one person who could help you pass this class.” Terry scolded Darius.

“Yeah, suuuuure… I’d rather study with someone hot… like you.”

“If you’re trying to butter me up to get a new lab partner, you're going to be let down.” Terry smirked slightly.

“It’s not to get a new lab partner.” Darius smiled. “But maybe just a partner in general?” he handed Terry a scrap of paper.

“Did you just hit on our teacher?” I asked him.

“It’s a free country.” Darius responded. “Why would you care monster-girl?” Terry immediately started writing something down on the piece of paper.

“Back off.” Brett cracked his knuckles and stepped closer to him.

“Darius, would you care to read what's on the piece of paper out loud?” He looked down at the piece of paper she had slid back to him.

“I am flattered you would consider me as a potential partner, however…” Darius turned beet red.

“Come along, Mr. Altan, what does the rest of the note say?” Dr. Terry pushed, smiling.

“I don’t need to. We’re not in highschool anymore.” Darius crossed his arms and crumpled the paper in his fist.

“Very well, if you can’t read it out loud then I’ll recite the rest by memory.” Dr. Terry cleared her throat. “However, you do not seem to have the equipment necessary to please me or any other woman for that matter.” her voice resonated in the room. I snorted and then burst out laughing, along with most of the room. Brett had a confused look on his face, but after a few seconds he grinned and started laughing too. “Alright now that we had our laughs, at the other students, we should progress on our lab inventory and set up.” As we turned to our drawers again, I looked at Brett.

“You didn’t have to step in front.” I told him.

“You didn’t have to take part in a study. It’s not right for other people to hurt you for doing what you want. It’s already happened too much and I learned usually, if someone else has your back, they’ll stop before they take it too far.” Brett shrugged.

“I don’t need bodyguards. If I did, I’d probably have the entire royal guard on me.” I chuckled.

“Y’know that kinda sounded familiar… have we met before?” Brett asked.

“Not that I know of.” I shrugged innocently. “You think you’re missing anything?” I asked.

“It’s all there, how about you?” he asked.

“Yep, I’m all set.” I told him. We looked around and it looked like everyone was done checking off their lists.

“Alright does everyone have everything, minus Darius and his dignity, not that he had any to begin with.” Terry asked. A few murmurs of yeses and snickers went around the room. “So who wants to see what's in the crate?” She paused, looking around. “On second thought...” Terry rummaged around in her purse and pulled out a can of hairspray, then she lit a match and a jet of flames spewed out at a bee that flew into the room. It fell, roasted, to the ground. “Never liked bees.” The entire class was silent and wide eyed at what she just did.

“Why the fuck did you just do that? That was dangerous!” One of the other guys asked.

“To bring up the next point in the lesson. May I direct you to the fire extinguishers and that shower over there.” Dr. Terry pointed to the fire extinguishers and the shower. “Now, this should be noted that I carry hair spray and matches for the exact reason you just saw, so be well acquainted with the shower and fire extinguishers in case one of you get caught in the crossfire.” Everyone looked at Darius in some way.  “Any questions?”

“Um, why do you always carry that?” a girl asked.

“Well, you never know when you’re going to need to get your hair done, however in this case, I carry the matches because I’ve been told some of the burners are faulty.”

“This lady is crazy. I like her.” Brett laughed.

“Any other questions?” Dr. Terry asked. The room remained silent as she put the matches and the hair spray away.

“...can i ask why most of our students appear shocked?” The next thing we knew, Century was sprawled across the floor on his back with Terry ready to strike another match with one hand and hair spray in the other. “do you honestly think fire is going to hurt me?” Century raised a brow, still laying on the ground.

“Oh gosh, sorry, you just startled me.” Dr. Terry put the matches she had into her right hand and extended her left to help Century up.

“quite alright.” he took her hand and pulled himself up. ”most people only jump, so expect it from me in particular and i’ll stay out of immediate reach.”

“How do you keep doing that?” Someone asked quietly. Century took one hard stare at them.

 “magic.” he smiled and waggled his fingers. Most of the class groaned while Brett and I exchanged amused looks.

“There has to be some way you explain it besides just ‘magic!’” the same person piped up.

“oh, there’s is a way to explain it, but that would require an understanding of not only advanced quantum physics, but theoretical.” Century shrugged.

“Now is there any other questions or can I dismiss class? I have work that I wish to get to that's more important than shredding whatever remaining dignity that Darius has, if any.” the room remained silent. “Well, then, class dismissed.”

“be safe out there everyone.” Century called out as the room emptied.

“See ya at home!” I called to Century as I walked out with the rest of the class.

“So hey, do you like him?” Brett started walking with me.

“Wh-what?” I asked, feeling my face heat up.

“How do you like Century? He seems like a pretty swell guy.” Brett asked again.

“Oh, yeah. He’s a good roommate and friend. He's very sweet, but he has no sense of personal space.” I recovered.

“Good. I heard he was a tough one to get a partner for. He even disappeared for a while Coda said. She thinks he's happier.” Brett smiled. “Granted, Coda’s only known him for a little bit.”

“You never know with monsters. Most of them are pretty good at judging character, or at least the ones I know.” I told him.

“Then you have a lot to learn. Not every monster is really so confident. You got lucky with Century, since he’s a boss monster. Frisk did a good job with helping it look like every monster was confident in the steps they were taking, but to be honest and I’m sure he told you, the moment we stepped up on the surface, was the scariest thing that’s ever happened to pretty much all of us.” Brett explained.

“What do you mean ‘all of us?’” I asked, noticing that.

“Us seven kids and monsterkind. No one knew what was gonna be up here, especially since even most of us kids were down there for almost a hundred years in stasis chambers, so the rest of the monsters thought we were dead. The King was so happy someone thought of them instead of killing us. It helped get him back with the Queen.” Brett explained. So, the stasis chambers had been on the table here too and judging on how Brett looked, they worked.

“Wow, uh, I’m-”

“Don’t be. I’m alive thanks to that. It’s all I could ask for. You don’t mind helping me through this, do you? It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out, but just printing out the lab sheets are a hassle. I’m new to computers in general.” he said sheepishly.

“Why don’t we figure it out together?” I laughed. “I’m new to printing off papers too.”

“Sweet! Uh, I mean-” he started laughing. “You know what I mean. Do you have any extra time tomorrow? We could meet in the library and figure it out.”

“Yeah, I have one class that ends at noon before chemistry starts. Any time before class is good.” I told him.

“Yeah, alright, how about at one?”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Where are you headed now?” Brett asked.

“Home.” I told him.

“You think the protestors are going to give you trouble?” Brett asked.

“Not yet, but don’t worry. I can take care of myself and I always have some sort of watchful eye on me.” I assured Brett.

“Ok, if you need help-”

“Just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t kick ass.” I snapped.

“Whoa! Now I really feel like I know you.”     

“Well, I gotta get home for lunch, so I’ll see you around.” I walked out of the building. I was greeted by a strong gust of wind and I held onto my papers tightly. It was getting cold outside and maybe it had been a good idea to get that winter jacket Century insisted on, I idly thought to myself. The street I turned onto was quiet with no one out. I watched for anyone, feeling like something was off. My senses were immediately put out to full capacity. There were people in the apartments around, but not many and nothing stood out from them. I jerked around to see if I could catch the sight of someone’s stare, but like it was in front of me, the street was empty.

When I continued forward, the feeling followed me and I turned again. Again, seeing no one, I contemplated risking a teleport away. Century did tell me only in emergencies, but it wasn’t like anyone was looking around, and there weren’t any general cameras around here or anything. I saw some spaces between some of the apartment buildings up ahead. Perfect. Calmly, like I belonged there, I walked into a tight crevice and feeling the walls close I walked into the Void. I popped out in Century’s apartment, no longer feeling watched and sighed to myself, collapsing on the couch. It was a very good thing I wasn’t that far from home, because we discovered a limit of about a half mile for each jump.

“love, are you home?” Century asked from the small hallway where the door was.

“Yeah.” I let out a breath.

“patience, were you using magic?” he asked in a concerned voice seeing me slightly puff for air.

“I didn’t want to get into any trouble. I thought someone was following me, so I went into an alley and displaced.” I told him.

“alright. call me if you think you’re being followed again. it could’ve been a protester. most of them are fine, but some have the idea that only violence will keep monsters and so called monster lovers away. i wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” Century said worriedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oh the foreshadowing...


	13. How Come Monsters Can Use Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things happen... ~eyebrow wiggle~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any delay! I totally have a lot written for my stories... including a completely new story... as well as a new job that may as well be my career at this point... time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping... into the future...  
> (I am a HUGE music nerd...)

“did you sleep well, love?” Century asked me from the bed as I emerged from the bathroom.

“Not any more than usual.” I sighed, holding a large towel around my body.

“try to relax today, it’s saturday.” he sighed.

“What about training?” I asked, brushing my tangled hair.

“we’ll do that tomorrow if you’re well rested and all of your work is done. school comes first, for both of us.” Century said in a warning tone.

“I know, I know. The fact you’re letting me off today tells me you’re worried.” He sighed again.

“you haven’t been doing much until this past week. you look stressed and tired even after that shower.” I started staring at him and he looked at me odd when I motioned for him to turn around. “i’ve… seen you, love.” he laughed.

“Just cover your eyes!” I shouted him.

“there’s quite a big ‘hole’ in your plan there, love.” He laughed, covering his eyes with his palms… which did nothing.

“Century!”

“i had my fun, i’ll turn.” He chuckled, doing just that.

“Thank you.” I sighed. Two weeks ago we had started sharing the same bed to prevent the whole surprise to waking up to Century since I tended to go out to him anyway. Maybe it was a little much for starting out even before dating, but when you’re scared and looking for someone to comfort you… he was definitely comforting. So much so, that half-asleep me was drawn to his protective energy. Now, I wasn’t surprised to find a long arm draped over me or him holding my clenched hand or even held up against his bare ribcage. I froze as I heard a deep inhale right behind me. “Century!” I whipped around and he stepped back, his sockets completely screwed shut. He was grinning like the idiot he was.

“i did as you asked. my eyes are closed…” he let out a short, but nervous laugh and curled his fingers as if thinking better about touching me. I watched as he stood there, letting his arms fall. I could feel my face heat up as a _terrible_ idea hit me. A terribly wonderful and naughty idea. The clothes I had chosen dropped to the floor as I kneeled. A flicker of confusion went across his face. “patience? what are yoooou-” his words ended in a pleasant groan. I was only tracing the inside hole of his palm with my tongue, but it seemed create the effect I thought it would.

“~Century… don’t open your sockets…~” I sang out.

“like hell i won’t…” he muttered, but kept them shut. I could feel through his hand, him shivering, which in turn, caused him to rattle. “patience…” he growled softly. I dropped his hand.

“Well, I think I had _my_ fun, so, I’ll just take these,” I gathered my dropped clothes. “And go dress in the bathroom.”

“oh no you don’t, love.” His growl became louder, vibrating through the air. “don’t make me tear them off and ruin a perfectly good set of clothes.” He scooped me up, towel and all, finally daring to open his eyes and set me on the bed. Tenderly, he brushed aside wet hair from my face. “you knew what would happen. i warned you not to take that step until you were ready.” he scolded. “there’s no escaping now.”    

“Hey! Ah! Wait!” I exclaimed as he tried to grab my towel.

“there’s no waiting. i’ve been waiting for this _for a long time_.” he whispered. I shivered and he laughed. “your face is so red, and so warm, yet…” he said as he trailed a hand down my face. “you’re trembling.” He finally started to peel away my towel, starting at the top, giving small skeleton kisses down my neck, leading to my chest. He slowed going up one of my breasts, his jaw opening when he reached the nipple. Before his tongue snaked out, his left hand reached out and squeezed the other breast. I sighed softly. “my, my, you are pent up. you’re even beginning to relax…”

“Don’t say that!” I shifted, but his eye flashed and I was moved forcefully back.

“why not, love?” he laughed and moved down my stomach, nibbling at my skin and unwrapping my towel like a present he was savoring. I gasped as it felt like a finger rubbing against my clit. Slowly losing care, I noticed his hands still on my breasts while it felt like he was playing with me. His face rose from where it was and came down on mine, his tongue twisting in my mouth, hot breath pouring into mine.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

At first, I thought it was the headboard, but after another hazy realization, he hadn’t even undone his pants. He wasn’t fucking me.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Century…” I gasped. He rumbled in approval. “Century!” I tried to push him off. “There’s someone…” I didn’t even have to finish my sentence.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“let them knock.” He whispered.

“Mister Century? Are you home?” A muffled voice called out. It was Luke.

“fuck. i can’t let this one slide. get dressed, quickly while i come down from this.” Century groaned. He shifted to sit on the side of the bed while I wobbled off, gaining speed as his ministrations ceased.

“Just a minute Luke!” I called out as I threw on my clothes. Century grabbed a gray sweater from the top of the dresser with shaky magic and put that on as he seemed to take deep breaths to try and lessen his rattling bones and the obvious bulge in his pants. “Century, time!” I whispered.

“i can’t focus on that now, patience. perhaps in the future.” He sighed. His eye told me he desperately wanted to continue. He looked… hungry.

“I’m sorry about that wait, Luke. We were… uh, kinda distracted.” I said sheepishly, opening the door.

“Doing what?” he asked curiously.

“Laundry. We were folding our laundry.” I said quickly as Luke came in.        

“That’s boring and a girl job!” Luke exclaimed.

“not quite. who do you think does my laundry?” Century emerged from the bedroom.

“Doesn’t Patience, because you’re married?” Luke asked. Century’s face turned deep gold and I started laughing.

“no, i do my own laundry, luke.” He said weakly. “and we’re not married!”

“But you don’t have as many clothes and you don’t get as messy!” Luke challenged Century.

“science in general is a messy career, unless of course you’re doing deskwork and even then you might get coffee stains everywhere.” Century scolded.

“Oh.” Luke backed down. “So Mom said I should try to visit you on Saturdays, so you can check on me?” he looked questioningly back and forth between us.

“yes. have your eyes started hurting, burning or itching in any way that doesn’t involve allergies or sickness, like a cold?” Century asked.

“No.” Luke answered.

“how about that poster over there? what does it say and what is on it?” Century asked and pointed to it. So that’s why he hung it there.

“It says ‘Come to the party at nine’ and there’s three leaves on it. Are you gonna go?” Luke asked.

“no, no. it’s an old poster, about a week old. there’ll be a new one each week for you to read. that’s all i need.” Century told him.

“Ok.” Luke shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. “I’m sorry I thought you were married.” I giggled again as Century’s face lightly dusted yellow this time.

“Luke, it’s ok. We’re in a study, which kinda means we’re being tested, like you right now.” I blinked. Well, scratch laboratory setting off the list of things to be afraid of. Hopefully.

“I just kinda thought because the news said it was legalized for humans and monsters to marry…” Luke trailed off.

“no. the embassy is _trying_ to legalize interspecies marriage. they haven’t succeeded yet, but it will follow once international laws are set up for our citizenship. so far, it’s going well.” Century clarified. “these studies are certainly helping as well as our technology and food.”

“Oh… um, what does interspecies mean?” Luke asked.

“It means different species, in this case monsters and humans.” I supplied.

“But, what about the humans who fell? I know one of them married a monster, it was all over the news!” Luke exclaimed.

“all the humans who fell into the underground were granted monster citizenship because most had been missing for so long. not many thought much of it. it was a thank you.” Century explained.

“So, do they have dual citizenship?” I asked.

“yes and they’re the first to be granted that.” Century nodded.

“A lot of things are going slow, I guess, huh?” Luke sighed.

“taking only a year and a half to get to this point is actually very fast. only a few months ago we weren’t allowed to use magic in public, but after the case of undyne vs. the united states was overturned, we can use it to defend ourselves and help others who need it.”

“I remember that! It was that tall fish-lady! She pinned some guys with her magic spears when they were trying to rob a bank! That video was so cool!” Luke’s eyes sparkled.

“She did what?” I whispered to Century.

“she single-handedly stopped a bank robbery, by pinning the robbers and getting their weapons, then popped the tires of the car outside and destroyed the engine the same way, as well as hitting several other cars. she was arrested for using magic and destroying government and private property.” Century whispered back. “you heard him right.”

“Let me use your computer and I’ll show you!” Luke hopped excitedly. He brought up the video site and punched in “Fish-lady Vs. bank robbers’ and several videos popped up. He clicked on the first one, which was the news covering it.

_“Now, what would you do if you were inside a bank while it was being robbed? Most people would do as the gunman, or gunmen in this case, says. It just so happened that two monsters were among five other customers and ten employees at this bank, and one of them was part of the Royal Guard.”_ The video started rolling from security cameras. _“Undyne and her friend were in line to deposit more monster gold, when three men walked in with guns and ordered for everyone to get on the ground.”_ As the news lady talked, this happened. You unmistakably saw Undyne and Alphys, then when the three men went in, everyone, but Undyne immediately dropped to the floor. _“Instead, the fierce fish warrior started using her training and magic!”_ You could see Undyne was yelling something, probably a battle cry, as she tackled two of the men and threw a spear taking out the third man’s gun. He tried to run outside and the camera switched to the outside security footage. He didn’t get far and appeared to faint at the sight of a spear sinking into the concrete in front of him. _“Now off screen is her friend telling her that the car starting to rush of is the bank robbers.”_ It looked like Undyne shouted another battle cry and threw about seven spears, popping a rear tire and another burying itself into the engine, effectively killing the car and several around it with the other spears. She then went over and dragged the driver out of the car, then picked up the limp man who had made it outside and hauled them over to the other two. _“Now that had to be terrifying! Not only for the people in the bank, but the robbers too!”_

“Whoa. That was bada- really cool.” I corrected myself.     

“I know! So, hey, Nana said when we were done, we can all come over for cookies! She makes the best and I helped make the cookie dough!” Luke looked so proud of himself.

“patience?” Century looked at me.

“I guess we’re going over for cookies.” I laughed.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet some of you said "That little shit!" when Luke busted down their door!


	14. Experimental Liquid Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is not consensual to a degree, the rest of it is an accident, and all of it is very, very fun to read.  
> *Warning* Some sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel trouble coming... Enjoy it!

“Bye, Century!” patience waved before she went into the crowd of protesters. a few of them watched us. i watched back, but none of them started anything this time. i saw two of them whispering and motioning towards her, then me, but that was the only thing that happened. i settled in my usual spot inside the lobby of the labs, daring them to try anything again. no one was going to get hurt on my watch, no matter who it was and they seemed to understand that.

“Hey, Century! Your study’s going great for only a month!” fargo had walked in, giving me a double thumbs up. “Where’d you find your study partner?” he asked, coming up to me. i looked up at him from my chair for a moment, then back at the protesters.

“patience and i have been good friends for a while. when her situation with her former roommates deteriorated, i offered my apartment as a place to stay. because it was so close to the school year, finding another apartment close to the university was impossible.” i answered.

“Then she might move out and scrap the study. Bummer.” fargo sighed.

“i wouldn’t be too quick to jump to that conclusion just yet. she seems to enjoy staying with me.”

“Well, cool. See ya when you get up there.” fargo sighed. i smiled.

“report day?” i asked.

“Yeah, it sucks sometimes writing the general reports. Must suck even more for the couple’s study reports if bonding’s all cracked up to be like it is.” he chuckled and moved on. most of the humans and monsters alike waved and said hello to me as they passed through the lobby. the last one, as usual, was ruth.

“Hey there, skelly, want some coffee?” she asked as i got up.

“no thanks.” i said politely.

“So, you’re actually sleeping?” ruth looked at me suspiciously in the break room.

“i don’t go out and bone girls.” i told her calmly.

“I’m sure there’s a lot of kinky girls out there who’d be up for you, like that new assistant chemist for the Defense Against Unruly Monsters department.” ruth’s eyebrows rose.

“ruth, i think you’ll be happy to know i am dating someone, so no, terry hunter is not up for me.” i scolded.

“Oh my god. Spill. Now.” ruth almost dropped her coffee she was getting.    

“Should I spill the beans or should I let you?” terry’s voice came from the break room door.

“why are so many women interested in my love life?” i muttered, rubbing my forehead.    

“Something about the chemical makeup of a woman's brain.” terry shrugged.

“not that much has happened. my study partner and i decided to give dating a shot and it’s going well.” i shrugged.

“How long has this been going on?” ruth asked enthusiastically.

“They started within the last week from the evidence I’ve gathered.” terry chuckled.

“...that’s correct.” i said grudgingly.

“Nuh-uh! I have proof they started earlier than last week!” ruth argued.

“one kiss does not a relationship make. she was proving a point.” i sighed again. “anyway, ladies, can we get our thoughts on work, rather than a monster’s personal life?”

“But isn’t that part of work?” ruth smiled. i sighed.

“let me be more specific. my love life is not a subject unless we are moved to the couple’s study.” damn it, i could feel my face heat up. 

“Speaking of which, Century I need your help, the last test subject sorta ran out when we tested our latest chemical on ‘em.” terry looked at me pleadingly.

“i’ll be over to the defense lab shortly. have the molecular structure ready for me to examine.” i told her.

“Alright.” terry walked over to the coffee pot and got herself a cup as we left.

“So, what’s next? You think you can replicate the magic properties for the human food that are in the synthesized food?” ruth asked.

“it’s worth a shot. if we can make all of our food energy by using certain properties of our magic, it might be helpful. how and even if, is the question. i’m sure we haven’t always had synthesizers.” i sighed.

“So, you’re working on that… are we canvassing again?” ruth asked.

“no, i believe today most of you will go down to the clinic at the hospital and see if there is any volunteers.” i briefed her.

“Alright, I’ll tell the others, go on to the defense lab.” ruth insisted. i nodded and headed down the hall.

“what seems to be the problem this time?” i asked, walking into a tidy lab.

“The data is on the tablet and the product is in the red beaker labeled M.A.E. X10.” terry walked in behind me.

“well, it’s stable.” i quickly surmised from the structure. “what did you do?” i asked.

“Well, the subject smelled the chemical, it’s pleasant to our senses and its non-toxic, but that’s all that happened.”

“are you sure?” i asked, inspecting the red liquid.

“Positive.” terry responded.

“well then, you may have found something if i run from it.” i commented.

“Only one way to find out.” terry walked up to me and took the beaker. she turned on a camera and pointed it towards me. “Smile for the camera.” She turned it on. I took a deep breath. “Ready?” she asked.

“i’m ready.” i nodded.

“Test conducting in 3… 2… 1…” terry uncorked the beaker. right away i froze. i knew exactly what this was.

“cork it. now. you’re not using that as a deterrent. that monster ran for a reason. they were being decent.” sweat started forming on my skull as i talked quickly. terry corked the beaker immediately.

“Explain.” terry pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

“that is a very strong… aphrodisiac.” i panted, my bones starting to rattle. “i need to leave.” i wiped the sweat off my brow. 

“I am so sorry I didn’t know, I’m going to have to apologize to that poor monster.”

“dispose of it. label it hazardous.” i could feel myself starting to growl. “excuse me.” i tried to focus enough to stop time, but instead, i found myself in the void. i was so annoyed with myself, i didn’t know where i was going. this was like heat hit me like a truck instead of gradually becoming unbearable. i had panicked and now i couldn’t go anywhere else without getting into anymore trouble. so now, as i usually did during heat, i curled myself up and waited through it. this time, i had fantasies to help or maybe torture me more. i couldn’t tell, all of it was agonizing. when it was finally over, i had to hop through three other universes. i ended up outside the defense lab, taking deep breaths after that ordeal. i walked back in, hoping the beaker was already gone, only to walk into terry holding the beaker.

“Eeep!” she jumped, the beaker fell and hit the ground before i could react. the beaker shattered and splattered all of it’s contents on my legs.

“i liked these jeans too.” i sighed as the familiar sensations started taking effect again even faster this time, since it soaked through them. “i’m going… home.” 

“I’m soo sorry...” terry squeaked.

“i’m not fucking… lucky enough to be going home for a good fuck either.” i growled. the florescent lights above us sparked loudly and went out, overloaded by my tight reigns of control slowly unraveling. “what did i say about labeling this stuff hazardous?” terry looked terrified, jumping at every pop from above. she wasn’t expecting this sort of aggression from me. i looked down and saw on the broken beaker that it had a biohazard symbol on it and was marked for disposal. i huffed angrily.

“Century? Are you ok?” i looked down the hallway, through the open door. it was ann and she looked concerned.

“not as of now… it’ll pass.” i sighed and clenched my fists, walking away.

“What’s wrong with him?” ann asked terry.

“Accidental dose of a powerful aphrodisiac.” terry informed ann, semi-shaken.

“I didn’t know monsters could be affected by aphrodisiacs.” ann pondered. “Well, I guess that’s one more thing we’re going to study. I’ll tell Dr. Holten.” she sighed. “We might be lucky nothing else broke if that stuff simulates heat since he’s not bonded. We’ll know by tomorrow, he’ll come back.” i barely heard ann down the hallway just before i got to the stairs. my fingers itched to pull out a pack of cigarettes i didn’t have. so, i knew right where i was headed. the convenience store bell rang as i opened the door and i headed straight for the counter, slamming down a bill.

“a pack of…” i looked down and my favorite brand was already in the red headed clerk’s hand. 

“I thought ya quit, but alright, here ya go kid.” the clerk smiled, almost as if he knew me and the hand that held the cigarettes seemed to flicker for a moment into a gold skeletal one. was my eye playing tricks on me or was it this damn aphrodisiac going through my system?

“i did. i’ll quit again.” i scoffed. the clerk laughed and smiled.           

“On the house, you're gonna need them, need anything else?” the clerk waved off my twenty.

“no thanks, but thanks.” i lifted a hand as i pushed on the door to leave. immediately, i pulled out one of the self proclaimed death sticks and lit it, feeling some temporary relief from the nicotine and the smoke curling around my ribcage. wait. how did that clerk know i quit and my favorite brand? i didn’t know him. wouldn’t most humans be put off by my behavior anyway? i turned around and went back into the store, snuffing the one in my hand. looking at the counter, there was no one there, i checked in between the aisles and there was a female clerk stocking the shelves.

“Can I help… you… sir?” she asked me, her eyes widening.

“yes, what was the name of your coworker who rung me out at the counter just now?” i asked.

“Coworker? The next person doesn’t come in until three and as far as I know, the boss is in the back and has been for a while.” she looked confused.

“i must’ve been mistaken, sorry to have bothered you, miss.” i told her as politely as i could with the aphrodisiac still in my system. still agitated, i walked out fast, lit another cigarette and jammed my hands into my pockets. a woman walked by and must not have been paying attention because she ran into me. her hot coffee spilled on my pants. today just wasn’t my day. i didn’t get a good look at her, but what stood out from her most was a pair of lantern earrings that seemed to have dancing green flames.

“Oh my gods I’m so sorry, here let me replace that pair of pants for you!” she exclaimed. she sounded a bit like patience, but older.

“m’am it’s fine…” i tried to explain and i closed my eye sockets and sighed angrily, but when i opened them again, she had already disappeared. i decided to walk away, but when i turned around, she was right there again. did she just teleport or is it this damn aphrodisiac in my system? best to be safe and add hallucinations to this stuff’s side effects.

“Here you go, I think they’re the right size.” she handed me two pairs of pants almost exactly the same as the pair i had on. “Well, I must be off, have a nice day Century!” she walked past me and when i turned around to stop her she was gone. what the hell? was i really that well known? i wanted to pursue her to find out who she was and how she knew my name, but i had other problems i had to attend to. fuck. what time was it? my watch was no help now. i pulled out my phone. hopefully it had recalibrated by now. it was only 10:42? well that’s just fucking great. i could go home and take a shower… and then what? i lit another cigarette. by the time i got home, the pack was empty. as soon as i could, i stripped out of my pants and double bagged them in the trash and headed for the bathroom, tossing my shirt over the couch as i passed it. i sighed as the hot water poured over me. it still wasn’t enough. i scrubbed my legs furiously to try and get the smell out, so it would stop driving me crazy. i shivered as i ran the sponge over my rib cage… that almost felt like… i groaned as i threaded the sponge through my right hand. i needed to move this elsewhere, i couldn’t stand it any longer. after quickly drying myself with a towel, i staggered to the couch. maybe i could sleep it off. though it was doubtful, rest was a welcome thought. something felt off on my right hand, when i looked at it again, i discovered the sponge was still threaded through it. it was still damp and warm. i tried pulling it out, but i hissed as it rubbed up against the insides of my palm, making me feel hotter than i already was. i laid back on the couch. fuck all of this. my magic was already forming. then it hit me. was this exactly like heat? there was only one way to find out. it was a struggle, but i carefully phased my soul out to check on it. it wasn’t growing or beating wildly, so this was just a simulation. if i was in heat, i’d definitely wouldn’t be far away from patience or maybe i would be? i couldn’t ask for help through this… she had school! things were a little tense after saturday, but i could fix it. i grunted lowly. now i couldn’t get the image of her under me out of my thick skull… the little sounds she made… her face… her heartbeat… her voice saying my name…

“Century?” it sounded so real. the wavering tone of uncertainty, but wanting. “What are you doing home so-” there was a soft plop of fabric on the floor followed by a squeak. i jumped. it was real. it was real. i felt myself start to panic again as i grabbed my shirt to hide my erection. fuck. it was still easy to see.

“it’s not what you think… there was an accident at the labs…” i turned and her face was bright red.

“If you’re so frustrated, why this and now?” she asked, flustered.                      

“the accident was an aphrodisiac. it was spilled on me.” i panted. “i think it’s now just starting to wear off.”

“Ok, so here’s another good question. Why is the shower sponge in your hand?” she demanded. my face felt like it was going to melt with how hot it was from my shame.

“...it ended up there…”

“Uh-huh.” she motioned for me to keep going.

“...i-i was thinking about saturday…”                     

“...so how strong is this aphrodisiac for you to end up like this?” patience asked.

“it felt like heat hit you with a tank, nothing gradual… just-” i smacked my hands together to emphasize it, only to tense as the sponge shifted.

“You know you could’ve called me.” patience said softly.

“you had class, this wasn’t as important-”

“Century, it was cancelled. I only stayed so long because I was asked so many questions… mostly about you. Again.” she cut me off, reaching out for my soul as she got closer.

“how was i supposed to know?” i asked.

“You call. You want to be in a relationship with me? We’re equals. Don’t torture yourself like you just did. Take care of your problem, no matter what it is and I’ll help.” with her right hand supporting and charging the air around my soul with magic, my soul vibrated. i closed my sockets noticing the heat of the aphrodisiac melting away, only to be replaced with one more controlled. a quick sensation of forceful tugging in my right hand made me tense again as the cool air hit it.

“patience-”

“You don’t need a sponge, love.” she smiled, the whites of her teeth showing.

well fuck that was hot.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I feel slightly evil. And I don't regret a thing.


	15. NSFW Sweet Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning Sexual Content*  
> The smexiness we've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^ I'm already in a bad mood from the bad April Fool's joke fails in my household so have something nasty!   
> (btw if you were wondering what happened, my brother tried to do the plastic wrap across the door thing.   
> 1\. I was too short   
> 2\. It was in the glare of the hall light and  
> 3\. MOST IMPORTANTLY TO ALL AMATEUR PRANKSTERS YOU DON'T GIGGLE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AT THE DOOR!)

I really wasn’t expecting to walk in and see Century. I expected even less to find him naked, with a dick formed, and masturbating with a sponge through his other hand. He was a whole lot more tense after Saturday, but to be honest, to that extent, I wasn’t surprised. To this extent, maybe, but I sensed an opening and I took it. Now I found myself on him, straddling just above his pelvis, and heavy yellow on his face as I scolded him.

“haa…” he groaned as I gently exhaled a hot breath of air on his soul. “patience, you must tell me… before we go further…” he panted.

“Yes?” I let his soul float and picked up a hand.

“…did you go into the kitchen?” he gasped as I ran my tongue over his hand, but he was determined to say that.

“No, why?” I asked, actually curious about his answer.

“good. never mind then.”

“What’s in the kitchen?” I asked again.

“nothing important.” He told me.

“Then what happens when I go in there?” I asked.

“no! don’t!” Century exclaimed.

“Then tell me.” I drew out a long lick to his hand and started pressing myself into his conjured sex. “What’s in the kitchen?”

“it was spilled on my jeans! just please!” he looked like he was out of breath. “let me take care of it. i’m not sure if they’re sealed.”

“Then why didn’t you say so?” I purred.

“you’re lucky you’re going to be my mate.” He growled back.

“Going to be? We haven’t sealed the deal yet.” I laughed.

“love, i’m about to.” he shivered as I raked my other hand across his ribcage. “patience…” he growled in a warning tone.

“What? I’m sorry, are you sensitive?” I asked, teasingly.

“i am very receptive and very close to destroying or losing your clothes.” He threatened.  

“Alright, alright.” I quickly pulled off my shirt, but taking off my jeans was harder than my shirt. It took a minute and in that minute Century got annoyed.

_Snap!_

“Century! That was a good bra!” I protested.

“i’ll get you a new one. it needed to come _off_.” His mouth opened and a large tentacle-like tongue curled around my entire right breast. He looked up at me and grinned wickedly as the tip played with my nipple as I struggled to get my jeans off, my panties tangled in the legs. Then something shifted in him. His tongue retracted as he started to sit up, uncurling itself and reforming into something more normal as a hand cupped my face and he looked at me tenderly. “you must be sure of yourself. i have to ask-”

“What was Saturday afternoon then?” I cut him off.

“i was only asking for full permission, so we are clear.” His grin grew wider. I could feel the shift in him again. Time to shift it back.

“You were almost there last time, love. You have it.” I said lowly.

“good.” his voice came out deeper than normal. It didn’t work. I could feel my heart beat faster. His eye glimmered brightly as his wicked smirk came back. The hand on my face scrunched my cheeks, opening my mouth, not forcefully, but it surprised me a little. Just as quickly, his tongue filled the open space in my mouth, curling around my tongue and tugging it. “perhaps this is one of the reasons we’re called ‘monsters.’” Century laughed, perfectly clear. The sensation of a finger inserting itself into the folds of my sex made me jump slightly.

“Mmp!” I tensed.

“relax…” Century purred. The finger slid up to my clit. I started shifting myself, jumping at each spark that finger created as he tried to hold me still. His tongue left my mouth and I could hear him inhaling slightly as I panted. He growled as he bit my ear playfully, sending new sensations throughout my body. “enjoying yourself, patience?” he chuckled.

“Yes!” I gasped.

“are you ready, love?” he whispered. I nodded and shut my eyes, shivers of anticipation running through my body. “good…” he purred as he lifted me. I helped him position me over him and the tip of his dick rubbed against my opening, until I lowered myself further. We both sighed as I inched my way down slowly. He was longer than what I had grown accustomed to. “welcome to the bone zone, love.” Century smirked.

“What’s it like to finally get the relief you’ve been waiting for?” I asked, my hair curtaining my face as I stooped over his now laying form.

“this isn’t the relief, patience. it’s only the beginning, but i did get what i want.” His hands lightly traced up my sides, wandering over what they could. His eye flashed and suddenly we were surrounded by yellow disembodied hands.

“Century…” I looked around feeling a bit apprehensive.

“you should know by now that making love to a skeleton monster will never be just dick in pussy.” He whispered. “we bring our own toys.” His low chuckle was dark and his tongue flicked across his teeth as the hungry look he had on Saturday returned. I squirmed a bit, instinctually tightening at the sexy tone his voice took. “that’s it, love, give in.” It wasn’t long until I was full out impaling myself on him, with hands caressing every inch they could.

 Before I knew it, one moment my fingertips were raking slowly down his chest, feeling the low feral growl vibrating his entire rib cage, then the next, I was sprawled out on the couch under him, using one of my legs as a brace as he plowed into me faster. My back arched as I started stuttering.

“I-I-I thought you said you c-couldn’t stop time whe-”

“i figured it out.” Century’s grin grew wider as he licked the tender, inner part of my thigh. I bit my lip, trying to muffle a moan as he slammed me relentlessly. This was torturously pleasant as I tried not to move, but I couldn’t help squirming just a tiny bit.

“K-keep…” My whole body convulsed in pleasure all too soon and he slowed until he ended up pulling out. He was panting heavily.

“well, love?” he purred, tired.

“Sit down.” I demanded.

“i don’t think so. you’re going to help me the rest of the way.”

“Yeah, so sit.” I told him again.

“no, patience, get on your knees.” His grin had turned cocky and arrogant. **“get on your knees.”** the second time he said that was because I stayed firm, staring at him too long and his voice cut through down to my bones. I complied, remembering I could take advantage of this situation now.

“Century…” His name sounded light in my mouth as I looked at him with half-lidded eyes. His bones rattled as he shivered for a brief moment. I licked the head of his dick, still slick with my juices. “…do you like watching me clean up my mess?” I asked sensually. He let out a shaky breath as I dove down further on his shaft. I looked up to see his sockets closed. Perfect. I inched a hand up towards his open chest cavity above me while suckling on his dick. He froze and opened them in surprise when my fingertips brushed the insides of a vertebra.

“p-patience…” the rumble told me I was close.

“Hmmmmmm?” I hummed and he stiffened.

“ _fuck_ , i’m gonna…” he gasped. I rubbed the most sensitive vertebrae while trying my best to accommodate him down my throat. I could feel his legs threaten to collapse from under him as I felt him twitch and his hot cum was swallowed as it poured into my mouth. “holy shhhhiiiiit!” he leaned into me further, riding it out. After another second he pushed my head away and before he fell, I grabbed him while coughing and pulled him so he would collapse on the couch.

“A little better than masturbating?” I asked.

“a hell of a lot better than masturbating.” Century answered, his face in the couch cushions. “i didn’t make ya choke, did i?”

“A little, but it’s ok.” He rolled over and weakly tried to drag me over to lay with him.

“how the hell did you learn _that_?” he laughed, succeeding.

“A little bit of practice, a little bit of administration. There’s a universe where monsters and humans switch and well, I guess I’m a boss monster in that reality.” I relayed, remembering.

“we’re going there, just so i can teach you a lesson.” We both laughed at each other. “i’m going to remember this for a long time. it means a lot to me.”

“I know. It means a lot to me too. I didn’t rattle you too much, did I?” I asked.

“i’ve never felt that intensity. i think i’m going to be relaxed for quite a while.” he yawned.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired?”

“a little. waiting out the aphrodisiac not once, but twice then this… today’s been eventful for me.” Century told me.

“Oh really?” I drawled.

“i think whatever that stuff did, also made me hallucinate, but i can’t be sure without more testing… and talking to the other monster who happened to run off… come to think of it, i wonder who volunteered…” he thought out loud. As Century was pondering, I heard a slight buzz from the kitchen.

“Century, is that your phone?” I asked. His sockets darkened.

“oh no, no, nonononono… i was supposed to check up on ruth!”

“Here, let me get it-”

“no!”

“Century, you’re not walking. You’re still shaking.” I pointed out.

“…it’s still in my pocket. i forgot to take it out of my pants…”

“Does your aphrodisiac affect humans?” I asked him.

“it wasn’t affecting miss hunter and everyone else seemed to be acting naturally as well.” He explained. “but i don’t know if it goes for magic matter.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll stand in the doorway where you can see me and use magic.” I sighed and he nodded. When I finally got his phone, I whistled. “You have fifteen messages and five calls from this girl, either you’re sleeping around or she’s excited.” I joked.      

“or something went horribly wrong, but i doubt that.” Century rolled his eyes, looking at the messages. He started calling her.

_“OH MY GAWD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!”_ She was clearly excited the moment he called her back, he didn’t even need to put her on speaker for me to hear her.

“home. after that chemical in the defense lab, i had to go somewhere private.” He told her.

_“YOU WILL NOT_ BELIEVE _THE TEST RESULTS WE’VE BEEN GET- Wait. Chemical? What the hell are you doing now?”_ Century’s eyes darted towards me and he smiled.

“sitting on my couch naked with an equally naked girl. i’m not entirely sure what happened, but…” he laughed as I felt my face heat up.

“Century!” I started to bat at him for that and he hushed me, barely containing more laughs.

_“WHAT?!?!”_ She started going off on him about his study partner and he started to snort until he couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“ruth, ruth, ruth… calm down. do you really think i’m that stupid?” he paused, listening to her. “yes, she’s home right now and the chemical turned out to be a monster aphrodisiac.”

_“OH MY GAWD! SO YOU’RE BOTH REALLY SITTING THERE NAKED?!?!?”_

“it was a joke!” he laughed. “but seriously, the chemical is a powerful aphrodisiac for monsters and that’s why i’m home. it wasn’t a good idea roaming around with a boner in my jeans and sex on my mind. it was almost like heat and i’d rather not be that distracted. it’s been out of my system for about…” he looked around to one of our clocks. “…an hour? when did you get home?” he asked.

“No, you’re right, about an hour ago.” I answered.

“i suppose you can count today as a sick day for me. i was very upset, you can ask terry. i’m sure she’ll tell you all about it.” he resumed. “now, what were your results?” he asked.

_“So from what we have, and varying data, out of the injuries to the eye, it depends on how old the injury is, if the eye is missing and how old the person is. It looks like if someone lost their eye completely, they’ll never get it back because there isn’t any tissue to grow or heal. But we do have better news, someone whose optic nerves were severed has regained sight after twenty years of being blind! They cried! It was a miracle! They said that it felt like their eyes were on fire for about ten minutes, but it worked!”_

“were there people who had genetic eye problems?”

_“Yeah, we mostly got hospital staff, but there were a couple people who walked in after the hospital staff sent them our way. There wasn’t any change, which is kinda sad… but again, there was some good news in it too. People in a degenerative state who never needed glasses until they were a lot older, are starting to see better again, like their eyes were revitalized. I guess monster food really is good for you.”_

“yes, well don’t ever eat it if something is broken or out of place. even monsters have suffered from healed broken bones that need rebreaking, that has been proven more times than once.” Century warned her. “well, i expect the data to be on my desk for tomorrow. thank you ruth.”         

_“No problem. Hey, on another unrelated note, when’s your next date?”_ She teased him.

“ruth!” he exclaimed as I started laughing.

_“Hey, you started it this time. I must be finally rubbing off on you!”_ she laughed. _“See ya tomorrow!”_

“bright and early.” Century stated and he hung up. He sighed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“i have a mountain of paperwork now, but at least i’ll be taking a break from it for a little while tomorrow. i just might have to bring some home though.”

“I’ll make sure the coffee pot’s ready for you.” I told him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you guys. What's your best April fool's joke?  
> Mine happened to be making all the doorknobs in my house fall off when someone tried to turn them, totally worth it!


	16. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? TWO chapters out, instead of the regular one? Well... I think you guys deserve it since I know a lot more than you as of now... heh. Hopefully this will be a thing for all of the stories. Efficiency!

“Good luck! I’ll see you in class!” patience waved. i sighed. i had some major explaining to do. i settled in my regular seat to watch the protesters, waiting for everyone to walk in. so far, just my presence seemed to keep them peaceful towards even monsters themselves. i spotted terry followed by someone holding a rather large crate, obstructing his face. i got up to talk to her.

“miss hunter, i’m terribly sorry for yesterday… it wasn’t the best time for me to get doused in, well, that… i-i wouldn’t have been so angry if it hadn’t been for my personal life. i’d rather not explain…” i trailed off.

“You were pent up, weren't you?” terry immediately came to that conclusion.

“you don’t know the half of it.” i said quickly.

“Nor will I ever find out.” the man sets down the box, and glass clinked together.

“unfortunately or fortunately… that’s probably true. i hope i didn’t give you any wrong ideas about me or monsters in general.” i said sheepishly.

“Sorry about this, but what you did only confirmed why I need to be here working.” she responded. she was dead serious with her answer.

“what exactly did i do to warrant that? i didn’t touch you.” i was somewhat confused.

“From what I heard you spooked her, and that would trigger a nasty response from the yahoos out there.” the man said, leaning against the receptionist counter pointing towards the protesters.

“we weren’t exactly out here and if we were, i would’ve gotten away eventually and sorted it out today. there was also the fact that i was dosed twice… do i know you?” i stated, then asked. he looked like the clerk i may or may not have imagined fuming my way home.

“Terry are you back to your old tricks again?" he asked her, but then turned to me before she could answer. "Do you know me personally? No. Have you seen my face before? Maybe. Depends on what circles you live in.” the man stared down terry with an unamused expression on his face. no, it couldn’t be him. he had a very similar facial structure, was taller and most importantly, had a full head of black hair compared to the bright orange with black stripes my imagined stranger had.

“no, i startled her the second time. see, i went to a place to wait out the first intentional dose, which was only an aroma test, called the void and i ended up in front of her.” i shrugged.

“You dosed him twice?” the man facepalmed. “Ya know, for being the genius of the family you can do some amazingly stupid things.”

“The second time was an accident! Besides, how was I supposed to know he was going to reappear right as I was about to leave the lab and dispose of the chemical?” she asked hostilely 

“The aphrodisiac you mean.” the man corrected her. “How many times do I have to tell you? Just because you're basically immune to that type of chemicals effects doesn't mean you should work with it.”

“as far as we’re concerned, it only affects monsters, sir. i didn’t recognize the chemical molecules. we're not sure how certain things affect monsters.”

“She did.” the man shook his head again. “She’s smart enough to know to look at the makeup of something on paper and create a chemical using materials around her to suit her needs. I should know, I paid for her college and kept tabs on her test scores.” the man sighed.

“i wouldn’t take you to be her father.” i raised a brow.

“I’m her older brother.” he replied. it was clear with the man’s body language said that he was angry with terry. i wondered if she really knew if the chemical was an aphrodisiac for monsters, because it certainly wasn't for humans. 

“that makes much more sense, but really, i do displace.” i snapped my fingers, stopped time, and walked around him and resumed time in what i thought was out of arm’s reach, but i was wrong, and before i knew it i was on the floor with my arm twisted behind my back and a few of my ribs cracked from the impact. i chuckled. “the skeleton monster isn’t going to rise up and eat your brain.”

“If he was worried about that he would have crushed your skull.” terry supplied. “You can let him up now he wasn’t going to hurt you.” the man let go of my arm and helped me up.

“Sorry, force of habit.” the he apologized.

“And so is bedding ex-cons.” terry scolded her brother.

“Ok, first off, this ‘ex-con’ is hot and two, she is now my fiancé.” the man shot back. “So, I’d appreciate it if you’d get off my back about this, I’ve already had a week of hell, complements of homeland security.” i dusted myself off and whistled.

“homeland security? what did that lady do?” i asked.

“To quote the men in suits, that’s classified.” terry’s brother rolled his eyes. “The less you know the better and all that jazz.”

“funny, i always thought it was the other way around.” i shrugged.

“Doesn't really matter now, she’s here and out of her situation.” he shrugged back.

“so, how is segoe with this arrangement?” i asked.

“A little paranoid and he thinks she’s taking advantage of me. Wait… how do you know Segoe?” he asked.

“he’s my brother, as if that weren't an obvious point.” i grinned harder, holding up one of my hands. “as long as she really isn’t taking advantage of you, he shouldn’t do anything, but if you’re doing anything that involves screaming… don’t be surprised if he displaces. technically, you’re under his care and if he thinks it’s best, he’ll do it.” i warned him.

“I’ll be sure to warn him.” the man smiled.

“i’m century. i’m sure we’ll be seeing each other here and there, since you’re now close to segoe.” i held out a hand politely.

“Ned Hunter, and yeah, I think it’s going to be fun being around monsters.” ned took my hand and shook it firmly.

“my brother was probably surprised when someone like you got through his attacks. he isn’t an easy fight. they require precision and strength.” i complimented.

“None of my fights are easy except when some newbie decides he thinks he has what it takes to dethrone me.” ned laughed. “But they are always entertaining.”

“You do thoroughly thrash your competition.” terry added.

“Gives those who are cut out to try and take the top spot from me something to fight for, and weeds out the ones that are not cut out for this life.” he grinned. 

“speaking of such, you may have a problem with the protesters while leaving.” i pointed to some of them still watching us with interest outside. “that just told them you’re more than willing to defend yourself against monsters… which to some of them means you dislike us…” i sighed.

“Defend myself, yes, hate monsters, hell no, also no hard feelings about cracking your ribs, I thought skeletal monsters were stronger. I didn’t crack Segoe’s ribs when I brought him down like that, but then again, he also has a good three feet on me.”

“i’m dense, not unbreakable, nor was i defending myself. don’t worry about it, i have some food upstairs.” i smiled. “not many can crack my ribs, not without knowing some sort of fighting skill, but in truth i expected it once i was in the air. if you’re the one teaching defense next semester, i guarantee a star pupil.”

“I’ll keep my eye out, but after that demonstration of my abilities, I think there are going to be a lot of students trying to get into the class.” ned offered me an energy bar.

“no, no, monster food heals injuries like this. there’s more than enough upstairs. some of the students are well on their way to becoming gourmet cooks using the bunsen burners.” i chuckled.

“Sis here, insists that I carry monster food on me in case I injure a monster by accident. besides, we still have some onlookers, maybe that might open up some of their minds a little?” he insisted.

“alright.” i took the bar. “but let me replace it. these are a good thing to carry if you’re tired or run into trouble.”

“As long as it’s out of sight of the masses.” ned told me.

“easily done, as i said, there’s plenty of food upstairs. that should be the last of the employees.” i said as ruth walked by with a wink and a huge armload of papers.

“Who’s your new friend, Century?” ruth asked as ned walked back over to pick up the crate.

“that’s my brother’s study partner and miss hunter’s brother.” i answered.

“Ooooh…” her gaze was fixed on him about two seconds longer than was normal.

“ruth, i wouldn’t.” i warned her.

“Hey, I get to take a stab, I was up half the night doing your paperwork because I was so excited.” she whispered to me. she was… determined. i sighed, but didn’t say anything else about it.

“would you like some help?” i asked.

“Aw, gee that would be great, thanks.” ruth sighed as i took the papers in the air.

“that applies to you as well.” i told ned.

“If you think you can handle it, I wouldn’t mind.” ned shrugs. carefully, i enveloped the box in my magic and feeling the weight of it, decided to apply something more solid to steady it. two hands formed under it and i held it without any problem. the crate had to be more than two hundred pounds, so that meant ned was much stronger than he looked if he was carrying it like nothing. no wonder he made it to segoe.

“So… I hope you don’t think this is weird and all, but, I’m Ruth and there’s this place downtown that serves awesome food, if you wanna meet me tomorrow night.” ruth smiled as we started climbing stairs.  

“Down Ruth, you're not meathead’s type.” if terry had a spray bottle, i could see her using it on ruth.

“Come on, I can at least try to get a date.” she frowned at terry. ned started chuckling.

“Sorry Miss Ruth, but I’m already spoken for.” ned told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Alright, I tried.” she didn’t look too sad at the rejection, but it was going to be on her mind for a while. i chuckled softly and shook my head. “Come on, Century, don’t tell me I have to remind you about that look you have when you’re thinking about your study partner. You liked her _way_ before you two started living together. I find it convenient you started dating her after only a month of living together.” ruth said with a smug smile.

“ruth, it’s not a mystery, and i’m not hiding anything from the study!” i glared at her.

“That’s what you say…” she was trying to hit a nerve, i realized.

“it’s what happened.” i said shortly, rolling my eye. “go take the paperwork to our lab. i’ll finish it when i get there.” i dropped it in her arms and she hurried off with a big smile on her face. “ruth can be... a little forward.” i sighed in apology. 

“I’ve gathered.” ned was still laughing.

“but she isn’t here for nothing. she is a straight A student. where would you like this?” i asked pointing to the crate.

“In my lab please.” terry supplied.

“Yeah, she guilt tripped me into carrying her supplies to her lab.” ned rubbed the back of his neck.

“and i know why too.” i chuckled. “the stairs aren’t easy with something like this and i recall you were asked to help her set up in our office.”

“Yeah, I was, and then homeland security said no.” ned shrugged

“Yeah, and you just had to bed an ex-con from Russia.” terry retorted. ned in a single move, appeared right next to terry and flicked her nose. “why the fuck did you do that!?” she demanded.

“Because you need a reminder that you’re the little sister.” terry went to grab a hold of ned, but he countered the grapple with a quick palm to the belly, forcing her to back off. “You’re just too adorable, sis.” ned smiled and teased his sister by ruffling her hair. terry in turn, tried to grab ned’s arm, but he effortlessly slipped out.

“UGH, I HATE YOU SOMETIMES!” terry exclaimed as she tried to throw a punch at ned.

“Love you too sis, also this is the reason why I am going to teach self-defense, and you work in a lab.” ned smiled pleasantly, pointing out that terry wasn’t capable of doing any bodily harm to him. he was holding her back by just putting his hand on her forehead like you see in children’s cartoons. these two were clearly siblings. “You’re too head strong, and more often than not reckless in your actions.” ned laughed.

“And you are too laid back and you refuse to use your mind to its fullest capability!” she growled back, then started to pout like a child who didn’t get their cookie.

“Maybe that’s true, but I make more than enough money to be content, so I really don’t need to think as hard.” there seemed to be a bit of smugness about him.

“miss hunter, may i remind you that you are here to work? even if it is something i don’t feel you need to progress in, it still must be done.” i reminded her.

“You’re lucky I need to work, Ned.” she walked off with a huff, her heels clicking loudly. she was pissed, probably at both of us.

“stubborn. a wonder we haven’t clashed majorly yet.” i chuckled.

“You’re working towards a similar goal, and you don’t ‘squander your potential’ as she’d say.” ned shrugged.

“you’d be surprised, but yes, a similar goal helps.” i ducked into my lab space, ruth looking up for a minute, as i walked out again. “here you are.” i handed ned some monster food.

“You’re talking to one of two men that have known her, for her entire life, I’m telling you, unless you do something that goes directly against what she’s working for or believes, you’re not going to have a problem.” ned followed me. “Sorry, I have a terrible sense of direction, I’d probably get lost in the labs for a while.”

“here, i’d better show you out. the protesters may give you a hard time regardless, but it might be significantly less with my presence.” i lead him out to the lobby. a taller woman was making her way through the crowds, now normally i wouldn’t pay this much attention to this, but this woman was practically parting the crowds like the red sea. i checked out her LV, it was at six. her EXP was much higher than what it should have been. i took a look at her soul and found that it was a determination soul, now that was worrisome. it was rare for someone of that level to be free in society. this could explain why the protesters went out of their way to avoid this woman. she wasn't much taller than Patience, her brown hair covered her shoulders and she wore sunglasses that obscured her eyes and a red dress.

“And there is my ride home.” ned walked over to the door to let in the woman. “Hey honey, looks like Terry's still holding a grudge.” ned bent down to kiss the woman on her cheek.

“Understandable, it was my fault that you were held up at the airport.” she looked around the room like she was scanning for threats, then her head stopped and i got the feeling she was trying to assess if i was a threat or not. “Who is that?” her accent was faint and sounded russian.

“Artimise meet Century, from what I was told, he’s Segoe’s brother.” ned introduced us. she took off her sunglasses, probably to look straight into my eye. she wasn’t bad looking, but there wasn’t anything extraordinary about her, she looked forgettable in a crowd of people.

“now i understand why segoe feels the way he does.” i was a bit apprehensive about her myself. she could easily kill just about any monster, including me. 

“You must be sensing her Kkller instincts, don’t worry about those, I’ll have them tamed soon enough.” ned joked.

“no, i’m sensing those she has-” ned started waving his hand across his throat.

“What happened in the past is in the past, Please don’t bring her history up.” he asked me.

“i can’t exactly do that, i just know the fact. now, as i was saying earlier, i wouldn’t try any activities involving screaming.” i told him seriously this time.

“Looks like I’m getting out the-” artimise elbowed ned in the gut. “Love you too, babe.” he chuckled. i snickered too.

“seeing his face when that one happens…” i laughed. “i have to get back to work. i imagine i still have quite a bit of paperwork to do.” i sighed. 

“Alright, we won’t keep ya any longer.” ned smiled and he and artimise left the reception area. i went back upstairs and into my lab, back into what i knew was going to be a little slice of hell. 

“So… what happened?” ruth asked.

 “UGH, I HATE HIM SOMETIMES!” we heard terry’s voice coming from the lab next to us, followed by the slam of fists onto a lab table and the rattle and clicking of glass.

“her brother was being a brother.” i chuckled, avoiding what ruth wanted to hear.

“No! Not that! You. You usually go off on me more than that. What happened?” she asked.

“ruth, i have much more patience than you realize.” i reminded her.

“No, it’s not that. Remember you said the same thing about Perseverance? You’re not so stressed… did you?” she raised her eyebrows.

“did i what?” i started to sift through the reports.

“You know…” ruth trailed off.

“do i?” i asked back. she sighed at my dodging and pouted.

“Alright wise guy, you’re going to tell me did you or did you not have sex with your girlfriend?” she asked pointedly. i sighed and put down my pen.

“i am not required to share that information with you as of yet, so if you would kindly-”

“You did, didn’t you?! Oh my god! Ok, um, so how do monsters and humans compare? And did she flip out when she figured it out? How much magic did you use?” she gasped suddenly. “You didn’t bond, did you?” ruth was firing questions so fast, all i could do was look down at the reports and shake my head. “Century! You need to answer me!” she pleaded when i stopped to give her a stern look, then returned to the reports.

“i will not. you will know when or if we bond when we are placed in the couples study. now, can you let me concentrate? i have a class today and i would love to finish before then.” i asked.

“Fine, but who else is going to keep that creepy janitor from trying to get the rest of you guys fired?” she raised her eyebrows again.

“you are not the only thing standing between the monsters working here and burns, trust me.”

“Certainly feels like it sometimes.” she shrugged. there was a pause of silence in the room as we worked. “One of these days, someone is going to tell me the real story between you two.” ruth’s eyes shone in determination.

“good luck to you then.” i shouldn’t have said that, it would probably make things worse, but nothing else seemed to delight me in making her grasp for answers, since she knew when i was lying. ruth was a good friend, but she dug too deep trying to find facts in gossip and conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. He tried.


	17. Flipping Off The Internet Is Not How It Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARING FOR INTERNET MEMES.  
> LOADING...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Bringing you yet another round of double chapters!

“and so as you can see, to calculate grams to moles, you pretty much don’t have to do anything, provided the ratios match.” Century wrote on the chalk board with one of his disembodied hands: grams(g)= moles(n) “the mole formula maybe be on your next test as a question, it is very important and one of very few formulas i encourage you to memorize, because i don’t have any idea if it will be on the cheat sheet at the exam, as well as this ratio, but it shouldn’t be too hard.” Century paused, writing a problem on the board. “so we’ll start with-” Century stopped and then disappeared. He reappeared behind one of the girls in the dead center of the class. “hannah, what are you doing?” she stiffened and turned to face him as he looked at her computer screen.

“I-I’m recording you so I can catch up on the notes and remember what you say…” and then in a tiny voice she said: “I also upload some of your lecture to a page I made on social media, just you being a monster teaching us… you’re kinda funny sometimes.” she shrunk. Century looked like he didn’t know how to react.

“well, uh, i, um-”

“Century, do you have a problem with that?” I asked him, trying to help him out.

“i would’ve liked to know about the posting. you also need my approval with what you post involving me, please.” He told her.

“How about I do this, I add everyone in the class to the page, including you and everyone can upload whatever they want. I’ll make sure you can delete or post anything yourself.” She told him.

“that seems fair… how many people are following this page?” Century asked, a little worried.

“Oh, only about twenty. I made this page last week, so that’s not surprising.” Hannah told him. “So, I guess if anyone wants to be part of this page, just give me your profile.” She announced.

“after class.” Century told everyone, then started to walk up the rows, but then he stopped. “hannah, i give you full permission to post this.” He turned around and flipped off Hannah’s computer camera. Then entire class ‘oo’ed and laughed like the mature adults we were. “i suppose this is a good way to document how well i’m teaching and take note of your opinions, but i’ll never promise to cooperate fully on camera.” Century added as an afterthought, smiling. “now, i’ll give you all a few minutes to try the problem before we do it together.”

After class, everyone gathered around Hannah to make sure she added their profile.

“Hey, Patience, why don’t you tell me your profile, so you can add Century at home or something.” Hannah called to me.

“Um, this page isn’t about our study, besides, I kinda don’t have one.” I told her.

“Well, c’mon, I’ll help you make one! This is supposed to be for fun and to let the world know what it’s like to be around monsters, I’m only sorry I didn’t get Century using his magic the first day when he lifted you like it was nothing! Bring over your computer.” She was excited. She did a few fast things to it and led me to the information log in page.

“may i borrow your computer as well, patience? i don’t have a profile either.” Century asked.

“You can sign up on your phone too, hand it over, I’ll help you.” Hannah told him and he gave her his phone.

“Alright, we seem to be all set.” Hannah said, sending us each requests to become admins of her page. Looking under the settings, the top two admins were her and Century, the rest were the class, and we were locked in, so no one else could become admins without an invitation. Anyone could comment, repost and follow the page though. The biggest thing was the title of the page, which was **My Chemistry Teacher is a Skeleton Monster**.  

“So, now I can post whatever class related on the site?” I asked.

“Yeah, Century can you do me a favor and make some sort of video on your phone saying you’re on board with all of this? I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your permission.” Hannah apologized.

“it’s alright. patience hold the phone and start recording.” Century handed me his phone and sighed. “this was going to come out one way or another, i may as well embrace social media.”

“Ready?” I asked. He nodded and I pushed the button. Immediately as it started recording, he flipped off his own phone.

“hello people who have nothing better to do in their lives than look up cat videos and memes. this page started off on a rocky start, but now that i am aware and involved, i hope you enjoy much more of me and my way of making facts stick. i don’t enjoy this, but everything has to be posted in one way or another, isn’t that right? i’ll promise viewers one thing and one thing only, i will be myself and i will teach a college class accordingly. if there are any and i mean any threats against me or my students on or off the screen swift actions by me will be made and it will not be tolerated. none of my students knew they were going to have a monster as a teacher and as such, i have gained a wide variety of opinions already in class, but you yourselves be sure you know what the difference between a challenge and a threat is.” Century looked up and I ended the video, handing the phone back to him. He fiddled with it and uploaded the video. “alright, that seems to be it. let’s go home patience.”

“Thank you again!” Hannah waved as she went off herself.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to raise any suspicion?” I asked Century quietly.

“it would raise more if i said no, besides, it is inevitable. hopefully i am at the point where i can convince sans that either i am the only one here or that we won’t cause too much trouble.” He answered. “we’ll deal with him when he finds us.”

“…Alright.”

“how about i make dinner tonight? i may not have any work to correct tonight, but you have work to do.” Century offered.

“That sounds like a plan.” I smiled. I blinked and we were in his apartment. “Century! I could’ve walked!”

“i’m getting in practice, love.” He chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen, pulling out a few pots and pans from the sound of things.

“Whatcha making?” I asked.

“wouldn’t you like to know?” Century laughed. “don’t get distracted by me.”

“Fine.” I settled down on the couch and pulled out my laptop, starting to log into the university site for homework. I couldn’t help but look up now and again towards the kitchen, though. Century was cooking _something_ and that something was apparently noisy. I jumped when I heard a blast and got up to see what was going on. “What is going-” I bumped into him in the doorway… and he wasn’t there to begin with. I sighed.

“i’m not quite done yet. everything’s fine in here.” Century assured me and steered me back to the couch with a few disembodied hands while turning back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he came out with two plates filled with a couple hot dogs, burgers and french fries, with all the fixings either of us could’ve wanted. I noticed two bottles of hot sauce behind him, instead of one. Was he going to drink that instead of ketchup? I had noticed that here and there the hot sauce supply would go up and down when I went into the fridge, but I had no idea where the bottles were going.

“Dinner break?” I asked.

“of course.” I set aside my computer and grabbed a plate from the air. Using my own magic, we essentially handed each other what we wanted, except for that extra bottle of hot sauce, which he had an iron grip on.

“These are really good.” I took a bite out of the burger, complimenting him.

“you do seem to enjoy my cooking.” He chuckled.

“Well, I like the simple stuff.” I shrugged and clicked on the last question on my computer, while I ate. Century fidgeted.

“i’ve been thinking of conducting some studies elsewhere…”

“But the semester just started! You can’t up and le-”

“ _elsewhere,_ elsewhere, to confirm a few other things i’ve been working on in the background.” He said sheepishly.

“Oh, how long will it take?” I asked.

“here, one night, there, a day, maybe two.” He stared hard at his food.

“Are you asking me if you can leave?” I asked.

“no, i’m asking you to come with me, to another universe, but you seem happy staying in-”

“I’ll go with you. It sounds like fun.” I told him shortly, smiling. “Besides, it’s not like we’re going to be gone long, right?” Century’s grin returned and he chuckled.

“good. after you’re done with dinner and homework, we can start putting together a few essentials.” He was excited and I didn’t blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where could they possibly be going that Century is excited for?


	18. Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another universe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's a shorty... and confusing... it'll be less confusing in the next chapter!  
> (I'm an idiot and a sucker for confusing the audience.)

“Where are we going?” I asked Century.

“i’m not sure how to describe it, but it’s another place where monsters weren’t banished to the underground. i don’t think timeloops are as any fun as you do. i don’t know if it would happen to you, but a reset has the potential to purge me from the timeline or worse- erase me completely.” Century shivered.

“So are you going just like that?” I pointed out Century wearing only his jacket and jeans.

“yes. i need to travel this way. if anything happens, these were the clothes on my back. i appeared with, nothing more, nothing less. besides, i’d rather air out the residual energy fast. so, are you ready?” Century asked, holding out his hand.

“Yes, I am.” I took it and I was pulled with him into the Void. We ended up in a wooded area, darkness blanketing the night, but firelight came from the distance.

“now, there are a few things you should know. you can use your magic here and i will be calling you a mage. you’ve promised yourself to me, because mages have the unique ability to choose their own paths. many men and monsters had appeared as your suitors, but i was your friend long before you knew you were a mage. i am your guardian and we seek information only. these people are not unaccepting of monsters, but they may ask for legitimacy toward our pairing, which you can provide.”

“How?” I asked.

“use your yellow magic, change your eyes, something.” Century shrugged. “but for now, we’re going to rest at the inn provided here.”

“Maybe we should’ve left in the morning back home.” I said uneasily.

“no, no, i’ve taken this in account. don’t worry about time until i tell you to. i’ve got this under control.” Century assured me. He led me toward the firelight then took a sharp turn towards a stand, knocking on the wooden table top for service.

“I’m closing, if you wish to-”

“i am only looking to buy those two cloaks.” Century pointed them out as a man appeared from a wagon. “we will be on our way quickly.”

“Ah, yes, travelers who know what they want. I am willing to forgive this. What brings you here creature of death?” the man asked.

“a journey of information for myself and my soulmate.” Century placed five gold coins on the counter.

“You are generous.” The man looked down at the gold.

“we are kind to those who deserve it, but judgement is passed quickly on those who betray it.” Century said unwavering.

“Are you a Mage, young maiden?” the man asked me.

“Yes, I am.” I answered.

“Will you grace a settling family with your presence tonight? We have had many hardships and have never met a Mage.” He asked. I looked at Century and he leaned down to whisper.

“it’s either a trap or he’s genuine. make your own judgement, either way, whatever happens i’ll protect you.” I nodded at Century and quickly looked at his soul. Patience.

“We accept your invitation, thank you for your kindness, sir.” He nodded with a smile. In the firelight, his features were shadowed and dark.

“What are you looking for, if I may ask, Miss, ahhh…”

“Patience is my name. I do believe my parents wanted me to have that virtue more than most.” I explained.

“we are seeking other mages in the area to exchange our information with theirs.” Century added.

“And do you have a name, monster?” the shop keeper asked.

“it is century. my job is to protect and guide her in the ways of my people and magic. i take no side but hers in any fight and do not try to convince me otherwise.”

“Perhaps you can help me, although you may refuse if you wish. Monsters and Mages alike are renowned for their sight into things, perhaps darkness like this usually.” He motioned around him. “I am Saire, a tailor looking for a home after my house was destroyed and we will build it here out of the materials around us. However, more and more of my fine cloth has turned up missing. I am worried my son may be responsible for his own profits. Only he knows where I put it and he has moved further into the town after he wed his wife here. Without it, I will have no living and no house or shop.”

“Saire, are you telling strangers of our troubles again?” a woman called. “Supper is ready and hot. You should have closed.” She said sternly.

“Mayla, we have guests, will you please set two more bowls?” Saire asked her.

“Saire, we cannot-”

“They have paid handsomely, enough for meals for a month over. It is the least we can do.” He started whispering to her.

“I see. Come. My daughter has done well with gathering tonight’s meal. We have more than enough, though we cannot offer a bed for the night.” She told us and were waved past the stand towards the firelight behind the wagon.

“perhaps a simple quilt will do to keep off the wind.” Century suggested.

“Aye.” She agreed, nodding.

“You do not need to give us much, thank you.” I told her kindly.

“Father tells me you are a Mage.” A young girl about sixteen suddenly appeared next to me.

“Yes, I am.”

“It must be wonderful, choosing what you wish to do.” She looked down.

“It’s quite the freedom.” I said, noticing her sigh and look down. “What’s wrong?”

“What is it like? Traveling between monsters and humans?” she asked me.

“Delicate, at times dangerous, but very rewarding.” I answered her.

“I was looked at when I was small and they told me I wasn’t a Mage, but I long for that freedom. Mother has given me more freedom than most girls my age, but I want to either be a traveler’s wife or a monster’s. I have thrived since we have moved, but I worry. Perhaps then I could do what I am best at, but Mother disapproves for anything but the essentials.” She sighed.

“Sara! Enough of your troubles to our guest. It is unlikely she wishes to hear them.” The girl rushed over to the fire, over to her mother. “It’s bad enough your father does this.” She told her softly.

“Century, what exactly does she mean?” I asked, whispering.

“mages are free to do what they want in society whether it’s a man’s or woman’s traditional job. they are also unbarred from marrying whomever they please. certain conditions have to be met to marry a monster and many humans don’t meet those conditions, which also creates more of a freedom for the spouse. few households function without at least two people doing their jobs here.” he explained. I nodded. I watched as Mayla left to go into the wagon and walked over to Sara again, while Century went over to Saire.

“What do you do best?” her eyes brightened in the firelight and she fled into the darkness, coming back a few moments later with some sort of cloth in her hands.

“I hunt and tan animals. Father said no one could get any greater luxury out of the furs of these animals as I do, but Mother only lets me to put food on the table. I rarely ever miss or have an empty trap.” She explained as I felt the fur. I didn’t know what it was, but it sure felt soft. “I enjoy the quietness. If it were up to me, I would sell the furs to Father and run a specialty meat shop.”

“I am sure you’ll find a way to reach that path if you try hard enough.” I assured her.

“Can you use magic, like they say?” Sara whispered to me. I smiled and nodded, letting my hand glow yellow. She exhaled in awe, staring at my hand.

“I wouldn’t want to be rude to your mother for at least leaving her food untouched.” I reminded her.

“Oh! Yes! Forgive me for showing you my passion, you must be hungry.” Sara motioned me to sit with her in the grass by the fire and she gave me a bowl of still steaming food and an odd looking spoon.  Century joined me, along with Saire and his wife. When we were done, we thanked Mayla for the meal and she disappeared behind the wagon, towards a small creek with the dishes. Century was busy telling stories with Saire and Sara, so I decided to help Mayla with the dishes. I found her muttering to herself as she kneeled to rinse the bowls and spoons in the moving water.

“I don’t suppose you think I’m not one for hard work?” I asked the hard woman.

“I have heard the stories about your kind.” She waved a spoon towards me. “It does not take much for many to fear you.”

“I understand. Since I have chosen a monster as a spouse, my life has been threatened many times and it will most probably never end. That puts fear in me. However, I’ve noticed it’s a cycle of fear, and it is much better to be kind.” I knelt down beside her.

“Aye. Only fools think otherwise.” She paused. “Are you certain you have chosen that… brute?”

“He is far from a brute and yes, I have promised myself to him. He may not look suitable at first glance, but it is only outward appearance you see. Inside him is someone who deeply cares and loves me and not through proclaiming it.” I explained.

“You would carry a monster’s child?” she asked, finishing the last bowl.

“Would it matter if I love him?” I answered back.

“Patience! Mayla!” we were called urgently and we hurried over to the fire where Century had surrounded two young men with four walls of bone.

“Did we miss something?” I asked, confused.

“saire’s son, i presume.” Century growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Century's point of view! Hopefully he'll know what's _really_ going on!


	19. Dispute Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started having fun with the timeline in the past and _yes_ it is a different timeline in the _past_. Century cannot and will not attempt to turn the clock foreward or backward with out terrible consequences. I swear this is the _only_ thing he is consistantly responsible about. He'd have a whole lot of angry people out to get him otherwise... well from another place that will probably, hopefully will be posted soon in yet another story...

a few minutes ago

“Century, what are you to be a Mage’s mate?” saire asked me.

“i am a boss monster, judge, seer and childhood friend.” i smiled.

“Are you strong?” the girl asked.

“very.” i answered.

“It is not easy bringing down judgement, many would fear your presence.” saire stated as his daughter skirted closer to him.

“yes, but i did not lie. i am kind if no harm comes to it. it is part of my nature to give others a chance. i would not be here if i thought otherwise.” i said, mainly for her comfort.

“You see, before you and your companion arrived, I had set a trap, hoping to catch whomsoever was stealing my cloth and finished work, but you bought the merchandise.” saire explained.

“it is the honorable thing to do, which only fortifies we are not thieves.” i told him.

“I agree, however, you and Miss Patience are wearing strange clothes, which tells me you are from parts unknown to this town.” saire suddenly changed the conversation when his daughter tugged his sleeve, her eyes shifting in the darkness. “As I am aware, there are no Mages within this town to share information with.”

“there is one nearby.” what was he doing? something was off.

“How? Can you sense them?” subtle clues made me stand up and look around. there were two souls i didn’t recognize in the wagon. my soul stopped. where was patience? “Oh, no, I didn’t mean to offend you by this question, please sit back down.”

“i can sense them.” i told him, nodding and sitting back down. “it is part of my job, after all and hers. she is becoming quite adept in magic, as many do. however, monster magic, such as this;” bones erupted from the ground behind me outside the wagon. “stays with my kind.”     

“Patience! Mayla!” saire called out.

“saire’s son, i presume.” i growled at them, once the forms of both women came into my peripheral vision. both trapped men stepped as far away from me as possible as i approached.

“Ven! Why do you dishonor us?!” mayla sounded beyond angry.

“Monster, you said you are a judge? I can prove he has been stealing from me!” one of the young men pointed to saire.

“no. you do not need to submit proof. i am not the only judge here. my magic is limited to punishing, but my soulmate’s is not.” i grinned. “saire and you, step forward.”

“No! Century, one of them could die!” patience’s eyes widened.

“you’re ready. you won’t kill them.” i told her flatly. “one of you _is_ lying, but we’ve wasted time creating a bias in saire’s favor, so i see no need to present evidence.”

“If you say so.” she said uneasily.

“believe. let calm settle your judgement.” i told her. she positioned herself between the two men, closing her eyes. magic started to form as i watched intensely. she connected it in wisps of yellow to them. “now ask them your question in the same manner.”

“Are you a thief?” she asked opening her glowing cat-like eyes, staring into space.

“No.” both answered, but one fell, writhing in pain. my magic burst at the moment of judgement and the other man in the cage writhed as well.

“be on your way and do not come back to face our wrath.” i dropped the cage. we had to leave. “we will be safer in the woods, patience.” i gathered our newly acquired cloaks and we walked towards the trees.

“Be careful of the dragon who resides within! He is docile if you are not greedy!” the girl called to us.  

“Thank you!” patience called back. “Why are we leaving?” she whispered to me.

“they will smother us in gifts and praise or fear us. either way, this is much better.” i told her. i looked around after we walked a distance away, then we changed directions.

“Where are we going?” patience asked.

“around the town. after that i don’t want to answer for what we did. they would let us go, but the officials will delay us, which means we’ll probably have to walk tonight to stay on time.” i handed her the darker green cloak and wrapped the black one around myself.

“So tell me more about this world.” patience requested.

“mages are the bridge between monsters and humans. magic is used as a tool to benefit all, but humans as usual, sometimes fear what they don’t understand. i’m sure you understand all about this. it mirrors our world in that sense. we’re here to find out how the tradition between mages and monsters began. here, it hasn’t been lost yet. i think if we learn, we can take that back with us and teach others. there might be things you recognize here, and some you don’t.” i told her.

“So this Mage we’re talking to, where are they?”

“outside of town. it would’ve been easier to go through town, but, again we can’t afford the delay.” we walked on for several minutes before the ground started shaking and the trees rustled and snap. three stacked in front of us. a large tail swept from our left and i pulled patience out of the way. "do you mind? we’re traveling here!” i shouted at the dragon. the tail stopped sweeping and was lifted higher than the average monster could reach as he turned. his large face lowered down to our level, and his nostrils glowed, illuminating the area around us.

“He’s not going to hurt us, is he?” patience asked quietly.

“not to my knowledge.” i answered.

“Ah, it’s that kid from the store, I knew I recognized that face. My apologies, I’ll move these out of the way, after she gets off my neck.” the dragon said, blinking. a dark figure slid off his neck as i froze, stupified.

“But Karmis, I thought you said I was safe there!” a familiar voice pestered.

“You are, but I’m getting an itch.” he smiled and scratched at the spot where she slid off.

“Sara? What are you doing out here? I thought you stayed with your parents?” patience asked her.

“I… sneak out sometimes to help Karmis… don’t tell my parents, please, I beg you!” a large claw picked up the trees, out of our path.

“we have no intention of going back.” i elbowed patience. “you know you’re the odd one of the bunch when you sneak out to see a monster.” i chuckled.

“Hey!” patience elbowed me back while sara laughed. “We were both kids once too!”

“but not all of them are curious enough to go out on their own at night looking for the things that go bump in the night.” i laughed.

“Yeah, like other humans?” she asked pointedly. karmis chuckled again at that.

“I knew there was a reason I picked you.” he pointed at patience and picked up the tree trunks. now it was patience’s turn to look confused. “It’s time to get a snack, Sara, I’m getting hungry.”

“Ok!” she hopped onto his open claw he held out for her and he deposited her on his back and left, leaving us very, very confused as he lumbered off.

“you didn’t happen to meet a dragon in your travels, have you?” i asked patience.

“No, you?” she asked back.

“not until now, but pranking myself across space and time seems to be the most probable answer. come, it’s almost dawn. we’re almost there.” i pointed out the house as we approached it and patience knocked on the door. a curtain was pulled back, just barely and then fell back.

“Go away! I don’t serve outsiders!” a muffled voice of an old man bled through the door.

“We came a long way for this, please here us out!” patience pulled back her hood.

“And it will be a long way back, now get!” the man sneered from behind the door.

“i have no intention after that journey. i honestly didn’t expect this from a _kindness_ soul.” i called to him.

“Who are you and what do you want?” he asked, sounding less like he was cranky and old and more like he was apprehensive.

“i’m century and this is patience. we have a few questions for you.” i pushed back my hood. the door opened.

“Get your arse in here and put that hood back up!” both of us were grabbed and pulled into the house by the same man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights to the cranky mage go to That Asshole Friend of Mine. Heck yeah he's still around helping with side characters and not just Kindness in Hell. Heh.


	20. Alexander The Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's dive into this guy's life a little!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, all credit to this Mage goes to That Asshole Friend Of Mine!

he didn’t look as old as he had sounded and had a lot more strength than i anticipated. he quickly shut and locked the door behind us. his blackened hair was dotted with gray and he had the bounce of a much younger man in his step to the door. he looked familiar, but i couldn't place where i had met him. knowing where we were going was only through ancient stories i had investigated, talking of a man who could heal just about anything and it looked like my gamble had paid off. this had to be him.

“Don’t you know the soldiers are looking for Mages, you imbecilic fools?!” he scolded us.

“then it has started.” there was a tight, cold feeling in my chest. i hadn’t anticipated quickly enough, but since we had come so far, we still had to get the information we were looking for.

“It started about a month ago! The only reason the soldiers aren’t storming the town is because of Karmis!” he shouted, sounding scared and desperate.

“We must’ve been lucky then.” patience said quietly. a large splash and flop out of water caught my attention. there were pools randomly dotted around the room and i assumed throughout the entire house for a reason.

“Alexander, I heard yelling, is there a something amiss?” a monster, carrying a baby slithered from another room. i recognized her as an aquatic boss monster. her body was serpentine, scaly and a light shade of blue, accented by yellow, matching her hair. he took a deep breath.

“Nothing as of yet, but there might be trouble soon. We may need to find a place for Undyne soon.” at this, she clutched the baby closer to her body, but the look on her face knew the finality of his words.

“We’ll have to take her to father. She will never pass off as human.” she said worriedly.

“The Hammer of Justice may not be able to take her now.” he sighed. the child started crying and he took her in his arms and bounced her a bit, hushing her. he smiled softly at her, waggling a finger at her. “Blast it all! Why did you decide to have sharp teeth?” he said as he pulled his hand away. the baby smiled, blinking her wide yellow eyes and trying to grab at his face. “I have no doubt you will be just as powerful as your mother one day.” he softly cooed to the child.

“And hopefully she’ll be just as Kind as her father.” she beamed back. alexander turned to us, the soft fatherly face becoming hard.

“What do you need, so you can leave?” he asked us.

“advice. our village system collapsed before we could learn the traditions of joining.” i explained, wincing.

“You want to know _that_ , amongst this chaos?! You would be lucky to find a hiding spot the soldiers won’t find you in!” patience and i gave each other a look and undyne started cry again from his distressed tone. he started to hush her again. “It will be alright, Bubbles.” he said tenderly while starting to bounce her again.

“our records were destroyed, at a time like this, _something_ would be nice to protect before others are destroyed.” green magic bubbles pulled a few books off of a bookshelf in the corner and settled in our hands. a knock at the door interrupted what alexander had to say next and he rushed to the curtain, then immediately opened the door, and pulled in a small panicked child.

“What is wrong Isaac?” he kneeled down to their height as he bubbled his own, floating her back to her mother.

“The…” the kid panted breathlessly. “The Reaper is coming with all his men!” alexander smiled.

“With all his men? They need to bring at least a legion to get past that old lizard. Now, go home, tell your mother she is a sweetheart for sending you and drink a big glass of goat’s milk.” he told him, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm the boy.

“But I don’t like goat’s milk!” he protested.

“Neither did I, until I found Karmis’s den and poked him with a stick, now get!” alexander laughed, pushing him out, with a small shield. when he turned to us his face had hardened again. “You need to hide, they're coming. Serena, hide them the best you can.” we were squished together, encased in a green bubble and before we knew it, there was a quiet splash, then we were pushed down into the water shortly after. serena was holding her child as she pushed the bubble out of sight from the pool’s surface. the green light from alexander’s shield dimmed but illuminated the dark enough for us to see serena, but not much else outside the bubble. there was a loud crash above us and serena put her finger to her lips for us to keep quiet.

“Where is Alexander the Mage?” an unknown male voice demanded.   

“Who’s Alexander the Mage? I know of Alexander the Healer, he’s my great grandfather.” alexander bluffed.

“Where is he?” another voice demanded as well.

“He’s out picking herbs, something about a dragon’s ash, making the soil the most fertile for the strongest herbs.” alexander responded. you could hear the sass coming off this man. god knew he was just waiting to explode with it.

“Then go get him.” they must have pushed him, because we heard the stumble above us.

“The only dragon I know of that is near this village is Karmis, and no one, except grandfather, knows where he dwells.”

“You’re the grandson of Alexander the Mage, he should have told you something!”

“If Alexander the Mage or Alexander the Healer, told me where Karmis’s den was, I wouldn’t be living in my grandfather’s home!” alexander started to sound angry. “I would have gotten the riches from Karmis’s den and left this village for good you imperial goon!” a loud scuffle occurred and we heard swords drawn.

“Threaten my men again like that and it will be your head.” a third man threatened alexander, but then it sounded like he backed off.

“I have no problem taking a few of you with me. I did complete the imperial academy and I was seventh in my class.” you could hear the sick smile on his face as he revealed that. “You on the other hand completed thirty-fifth, out of forty.”

“Why did you leave the imperial military, if you were seventh?” the commanding voice demanded.

“Something about being too violent to maintain my command.” alexander must have been grinning from ear to ear as he said that. after some shuffling, the men then quietly left and we floated back up.

“rest, we’re all fine for now and we all would have fought if needed.” i told alexander as he fixed his door, which had been kicked down. his soul was pulsing wildly, almost like prey trapped. his home was a mess from the soldier’s rummaging. green bubbles appeared everywhere, straightening up the mess.

“Why did you say such a thing when your LOVE is at its absolute lowest?” patience asked him.

“Because the only thing that man would understand is brute force, and I really did complete seventh out of a class of one hundred and forty, but that was more of me trying to impress her.” alexander smiled at serena, who was just getting out of the pool with her baby. “You both must go. However, you have no choice, but to leave under the cover of darkness.” alexander sighed. “You are welcome to stay until then, but when nightfall comes, you must leave.” alexander’s face hardened again.

“Thank you.” patience told him. alexander only grunted and walked over to serena, took baby undyne, and then left the room.

“Normally he isn’t hostile to anyone, but you have come at a very bad time.” serena explained.

“i can’t take it personally. we understand, we are seers of souls. he is under extreme stress in a situation none of us can win. we must protect what we can and he is trying.” i told her.

“I suggest that you don’t go and try to talk to him, he sees you as a clear danger to my child and I, and he wants nothing, but peace and to go outside to play with the children again.” serena warned us sadly.

“only the best of us wish that.” i nodded. “justice is not always fulfilling. it turns into vengeance all too easily. it blackens the hearts that survive and shatters too many good people. you should run while you can, we will make it through ourselves.” i said sadly, knowing instinctively what this man was going through.

“We can’t yet, we don’t know if Undyne can make the trip, she’s too sensitive to heat.” serena looked like she wanted to cry.

“If I’ve learned anything, it’s a little Patience can be powerful at a time like this.” patience said quietly.

“I fear that his Patience, is coming close to running out.” serena looked desperate like she wanted to pursue her husband, but at the same time anyone could tell she didn't think it was a good idea. we were in a very bad spot as well. i couldn’t predict what would happen next, because i had never gotten this far in a timeline like this, but there was nothing i could do.

“Can we help them, Century?” patience whispered to me. i sighed.

“i don’t know what can be done.” i had to remember some things were fixed to create what was known. she leaned on me, a stoic face taking over in the seriousness. some events we just couldn’t alter. “we must leave soon.” i whispered, opening one of the books in my hands. i hoped the dread i was feeling would go away soon, but now, this timeline screamed: 

**_GET OUT._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually... kinda sad. Patience and Century stumbling across a man and his family being terrorized by soldiers... and WHAT?! UNDYNE???


	21. A Grim Outlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of Kindness in war is worth a thousand in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! What's up internet people who stalk this story? This is not the end of the timeline in the past. We are far from that to answer your questions of if I'm just going to end abruptly.

 As Century and I tried to translated the books I heard the baby’s laughter and out of the corner of my eye I saw baby Undyne crawling out of the room where Alexander was. She didn’t make it all the way out of the room before a green bubble picked her up and took her back. When the bubble picked her up, she laughed. I went back to the book only to see Undyne trying to sneak out of the room, again, only for Alexander to catch her, she squealed with delight every time. This continued on for at least three more times before I got up to investigate.

“patience? where are you going?” Century asked me.

“I’ve never seen baby Undyne.” I responded.

“alright, just don’t irritate our host, he’s on edge as it is.” Century continued with the books. I got up and entered the room that Alexander and Serena were in. Alexander was resting on a blanket that was placed on the floor and Serena was cuddled up next to him and they had placed Undyne in between them like a makeshift playpen, but Undyne still managed to crawl over them. When I entered, Undyne was sitting on Alexander’s head, he didn’t seem to mind, in fact he seemed at peace. I chuckled at the heartwarming sight. Undyne saw me and started to crawl over to me, giggling the entire time. The room I was in had various pools that had seemingly random placement, not a great place to keep a child, but Undyne was aquatic, so the pools were _probably_ safe for her. I wondered if Undyne was swimming yet as I bent down to pick her up.

“Hey there.” I spoke to the Undyne, she squealed with delight as I picked her up. A green bubble formed around Undyne again and I let my grip slacken as she was about to float her back to her parents.

“It is ok, she is safe Alexander…” Serena groggily told Alexander. The bubble dissipated leaving Undyne in my arms.

“Alright love.” Alexander wrapped his arm around Serena and started to snore. I could tell they were exhausted. Paranoia was not the best sleeping buddy. I made a little fishy face and she thought it was the funniest thing in the world as she squealed in laughter again. She clapped her webbed hands then grabbed at mine, playing with them.

“Ouch! Hey, don’t bite me.” I scolded softly as she sampled my fingers with her needle-like teeth. Undyne giggled. I inspected my fingers and she hadn’t shredded them, or broken skin, so no danger there. A small green bubble appeared within Undyne’s reach and she grabbed it and started to chew on it. I watched her try to basically eat it, laughing softly because she couldn’t unhinge her jaw enough to swallow it. I picked her up again and set her in between her parents as she gnawed away on the bubble before getting back up, intending to see what Century found so far, however the universe decided to have different plans as the front door burst open.

“wha-” another, louder bang was followed by that as Century was cut off. 

“GET ALEXANDER! HE LOOKS LIKE A YOUNG MAN!” a voice shouted. “AND CAPTURE THE OTHER MAGE TOO, SHE USES YELLOW MAGIC!” Shields were thrown up in the doorways, but the soldiers were using weapons that could cut through Alexander’s shields. I saw Serena sweep Undyne into her arms and Alexander pushed them both into a nearby pool. 

“Get her to safety, I have to get the others!” Alexander directed Serena. Alexander rushed towards me only to be knocked off his feet by a thrown bola. The shields that were keeping the doors closed vanished as Alexander hit the ground. Where was Century? Did he get taken down too? My magic flickered to life and I tried to form a blast to hit the soldiers, but before I could, my legs were tangled and the flow of magic that came semi-easily, was gone. The bolas absorbed magic on contact. We were as helpless as two tied up regular humans, which at this point, we were. Both of us struggled on the ground. One of the soldiers held a blade under Alexander’s throat.

“Move and you die.” the man threatened. His glare into Alexander’s face was unwavering and strangely flickering as if he eyes wouldn’t stay the same color. Another red-headed man did the same to me. He was silent, but I could assume the latter.

“Not bad tricking me the first time Alexander, I didn’t expect a man who has lived to one hundred and forty years of age to look as young as you.” the guy who looked like he was in charge gloated, Alexander stayed silent, glaring at him.

“Why are you doing this?” Alexander demanded after the tension thickened.

“The king wants the land that the monsters have laid claim because it is rich with gold.” The man responded.

“I’ve already advised the king that he was wrong about that matter, why didn’t he listen?” Alexander’s anger was building up in place of magic. I could feel it. He was about to lose his calm demeanor due to his already ragged Patience.

“Then explain to me how the monsters are able to pay for everything with gold?” the decorated man questioned. “Their riches could endanger the kingdom.” he explained further. “And their magic, if left unchecked could end up destroying us all, especially if one of them consumes a human soul.” he continued with contempt.

“Monsters just want peace, they don’t want to kill others-” Alexander tried to explain, but then was gagged. I on the other hand let out a feral growl, looking straight into the eyes of the man holding the blade against Alexander’s throat, since the other one was behind me.

“You’re making a huge mistake, taking boss-” I was gagged too.

“Quiet swine, we will take care of your mate soon enough.” their leader said.

“Stay still, and we won’t hurt you.” His voice almost sounded apologetic. The steady hand on my shoulder moved as he yanked me to a standing position. Alexander was trying to remove his gauge without anybody noticing. So to help him, I managed to grind my heel into the foot behind me to make sure they didn’t notice. He grunted in pain and let me go, trying to get his foot out from under mine, before knocking my feet out from under me, forcing me to my knees. The captain of the group got closer to me and grabbed my chin.

“Take them to the wagon, I’ll make good use of this wench once we are back at camp, that dragon could be back at any time.” he smiled as he studied my features. I would’ve spat in his face if I could, so I settled for another growl. Alexander looked so outraged, his anger bubbling over in waves instead of magic and he got out of his captor's grasp. Even in shackles he managed to elbow the man behind him, catching his nose, a spray of blood gushing out from it after a resounding crunch, meaning it was definitely broken. Free from the soldier’s grip, he body slammed into the captain, somehow managing to connect a kick to his ribs before they managed to restrain him again. In the fray, I kicked one of them in the groin, but another tackled me while he recovered.

“I’m gonna remember this.” the one who tackled and pinned me hissed in my ear, blood from his nose dripping onto me.

“TAKE THEM TO THE WAGON, NOW!” The captain ordered. The man who pinned me, got up and then hoisted me onto his shoulder effortlessly as the other soldiers kept Alexander under control by giving him a sucker punch in the gut and dragged him toward a wagon that was outside his door. I was thrown in roughly behind him, landing on top of him. I mumbled what was sorta an apology and pulled myself off him. As the wagon started to move, tears pricked my eyes. 

“You need to get out of here.” Alexander spoke quietly to me. “Do you have any bendable metal on you?” he asked as he slid up next to me to remove my gag. “Gold might work even.”

“My hair, there’s bobby pins hidden in it.” I told him.

“Bobby pin?” Alexander asked as he sifted his hands through my hair looking for the pins.

“Small strip of black metal, you won’t be able to see them.”

“I got one, I think.” he showed me what he hand in his hand. I squinted in the dim light.

“Yes, that’s one.” I confirmed. Alexander bent it so that it was straight and then reshaped it to resemble something like a skeleton key, then he unlocked my shackles.

“When you jump out, roll into the brush, and then run back to my village, go into my house and look to see if Serena is there, if she is, then have her escort you to the mountain, if she isn’t, find Karmis, he’ll get you there.” Alexander explained not bothering to unlock his own shackles.

“You’re coming with me and with luck, we won’t need to duck and roll. They won’t even know we’re gone.” I took the fashioned key from his hands, but he pulled away when I tried to unshackle him.

“If I escape now, then they will go and punish my village and find someone else to take my place. Besides, I need to find out why they are collecting mages.” Alexander reached into his clothing and handed me a drawing of his wife and daughter. “Make sure Serena gets this, I’m not sure how this is going to end.” he told me. He was scared, but he looked like he needed to do this.

“Then let me hide one of these in your hair.” I pulled out another bobby pin and slipped it deep into his hair, hoping no one would see it.

“If you must.” Alexander looked around. “Now go, they were looking for me, and they got me. You're an unexpected catch, make sure you get away.” Alexander whispered quietly. His eyes widened, then my arm was unexpectedly grabbed and I fought the grip, until I knew I was now in the Void. I was pulled into a tight embrace and I struggled, as a soft thud rang out behind me, sounding like leather dropping on the floor. If I knew anything, it was I hadn't panicked because there was no room to, but now it was different. Now I was safe and Alexander was not. 

“Century! We need to go back! Century!” he brushed my hair aside with a pained look and shut his sockets, putting his forehead against mine. “Century…” he wouldn’t let me go. “Please…” he sighed and finally let go. “We tore apart a family. _Undyne’s_ family.” I held up the drawing. “We need to fix this.”

“we… we can’t.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can You guess who Alexander is modeled after? Can ya? Will send a cookie and/or a custom cross stitch to someone who guesses right!


	22. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Century's point of view as well as more of the aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Finally up! Enjoy this Chaos!

strangely, the sound of a child’s laughter, even in this now tense situation, relaxed me. words started to jump off pages, and even some symbols i recognized gave me entire sentences.

“Ouch! Hey, don’t bite me.” i looked up to see patience scolding undyne softly, but firmly. my perpetual grin widened. it seemed hybrids were just as mischievous as monster children. i focused on the book in my hands, chuckling. from the illustrations, this book seemed to be alexander’s personal journal and about his life with his wife after he bonded. he wasn’t the best at drawing, but as the entries progressed he seemed to get better. some appeared to be the same drawing, but each more intricate than the last. under the last one i translated a few words:

_...Never tire …Serena_

most of the pictures seemed to be of serena and i assumed the rest of the sentence said something about never becoming tired with her or something to that effect. it seemed that alexander was a loving husband. my smile waned, my instincts kicking in. i knew in my soul, i couldn’t help him if something happened, because if anything did, it was important that it did. it was already set to happen. then the door burst open, startling me.

“what the hell!?” instantaneously, i froze time as five soldiers had rushed in. i got up and two of the soldiers wobbled to stop even after. their eyes moved towards each other slowly. “who the hell are you two?” they stiffened ever so slightly.

“He didn’t buy it!” the red-headed one paled.

“Shit! Shit! _Shit!_ ” the other one swore in panic.   

“You _IDIOTS_ I’ve done this for eons without help and I haven’t managed to fudge something up this badly!” a voice rang out from beyond the house. it sounded like the dragon from earlier and the store clerk from a couple weeks back. a huge dragon claw reached in and swatted me into a nearby broom closet with such force that i felt myself blacking out. “Now don’t ever fuck something like this up again…” the voice scolded. i struggled to stay conscious. “Now I’m going to have to make this up to him later, and I hate interfering with timelines more than I have to...”

i groaned as water was splashed on me.

“You must get up! We must leave before they come back!”

“patience… alexander?” i asked, holding my head.

“They have been taken, and we will be killed if we remain, we must leave now!” i looked to find serena in a panic holding a crying undyne. “Your mate will be fine as long as she is with Alexander. He will make sure she gets away.”

“i need to find her immediately, we must return home. we will be safe there. leave with your child.”

“If you can get to safety then take Alexander's research with you and hide it, if you can.” serena pleaded with me. “It is something that he said was very important for Undyne.”

“i will keep it safe.” i nodded and formed another pair of hands, piling the books and they floated behind me. “good luck and travel safe.”

“Thank you.” serena called out to me as she took undyne and dove into one of the pools of water.

i froze time and started tracking down the soldiers. they obviously had a wagon. i rubbed my head and winced at the new cracks that formed. i had to focus before time weighed me down and i got too tired to do anything, but rest. what the _hell_ happened? two guys weren’t affected, but that meant they couldn’t be part of the timeline. _more_ travelers? i had never encountered them before. what were they trying to do? no doubt if they were after patience, they were moving with her now. i froze. i had to hope they weren’t after her and i rushed faster, fear and anger taking over my instincts. there! the soldiers had taken only as much care to stay out of the town as they now knew the people in it protected alexander and most likely would not hesitate to do so again. i wished i felt i could help them raise alarms sooner about his kidnapping, but this had to pass and the end result was to be permanent in this timeline. i was starting to slow down as the wagon i assumed held patience and alexander in it came into sight. so, she wasn’t the focus. i strained my hearing, listening for any sound as i approached. i could be the focus for all i knew now. however, nothing happened, not even as i climbed in. i wheezed. this was taking too much energy, time was starting to weigh me down. patience was already out of her shackles, which was a bonus for me, she couldn’t argue i needed to rest. her hand was in alexander’s hair, probably putting a bobby pin in it, because if i didn’t know better, he would want to at least try to free the other captured mages. patience wouldn’t argue with this at all, given her nature. that’s all i could surmise before i grabbed her arm and jumped through the void back home. the books dropped to the floor as my magic fizzled and she sobbed.

“Century! We need to go back! Century!” she shouted hysterically. i felt light headed and absent-mindedly brushed her hair aside and shut my sockets, in an attempt to clear my head, leaning my forehead against hers. “Century… Please…” i sighed and let go of her. “We tore apart a family. Undyne’s family.” she held up a drawing. “We need to fix this.”

“we… we can’t.” i shuddered, still feeling weight on my bones. “…fixed.”

“Century!”

i felt nothing as i collapsed again.

>

“No, he hasn’t been feeling too well. I think it was a break through last night and he pushed himself… Yeah, probably. I’ll make sure. Yes, I’ll be there, I’m his babysitter, not his nurse… what? Aren’t they all just basically being babysat though? No, we weren’t expecting anything like that in the mail. How did you get it of all people if it was for him? As far as I know, the post office has always been impartial to who they deliver to as long as it goes in the right spot. No stamps? Huh. Sure, I’ll take it home. Uh, just to make sure, and I _really_ hope it’s not, could you open it with gloves at the lab and test it? Well, yeah! He’s a target for this sorta thing! …Thanks. I’ll see you in class.” patience sighed and her phone beeped. i stirred.

“Whoa! Hey! Don’t get up yet!” i lifted my arm to find my head was bandaged.

“i have to go in. i can at least do research and reports.” i groaned.

“No. I just got off the phone with Dr. Hunter. I told her you aren’t going in today.”

“i know.” i strained to sit up.

“Here, eat this.” she handed me a sugar cookie.

“where did this come from?” i asked.

“I bake when I’m stressed and can.” she said shortly. “I didn’t think you’d mind, besides, I couldn’t do much else.” she sighed. “We need to fix what we did wrong, Century. I want to go back.”

“school comes first.” i told her, avoiding telling her we couldn’t.

“Not when someone’s life is in danger!” her hands thudded against her thighs in annoyance. “Look, I understand you overdid it and that I can’t just shove a monster cookie in your face and say ‘let’s go!’ But we sentenced a man to _die_.”

“love, if we go back now, we’ll both die in the war. there’s not much good we can do if we’re dead. by my calculations, the human forces have already cornered the small monster army, driving them into the mountain. you know what happens after that.”

“Alexander was the last Mage they needed.” patience paled. “You knew about this the entire time!”

“no, i didn’t.” i told her softly. “i made the mistake of waiting too long, my calculations were thrown off, because i didn’t expect to travel at all until i knew it was safe to ask for information and you were well accommodated. i have to get better at this and i will.”

“We still need to go back, make sure things are right. I can’t do what I did to other timelines!” her face scrunched into the expression humans gave just before they were about to cry.

“patience, sometimes we have to take these experiences-”

“How could we tear apart Undyne’s family and do nothing about it!?” she cut me off. “Do you _like_ doing that!? Leaving things worse off than when you found them!? Leaving orphans with no connection or even memory of their parents?! We let that man scurry off and tell soldiers I was a Mage and as a result, it gave Alexander to them!” i winced at every question, but it made no difference, it was too dangerous presently. my instincts screamed at me to stay away from that place, so we couldn’t go back to fix what we did, no matter what either of us wanted or how guilty we felt.

“i am _not_ taking you into the middle of a warzone on purpose! it’s too dangerous! these humans know how to fight magic! the moment we can do something and if you still want to go back, then i might take you, but _not now_. i can’t travel like this. we’re lucky i made it home.” i was trying to buy more time, to tell her we were so very close to being two more casualties in that near genocide. our argument was interrupted by a knock on our door. patience huffed and went to go get it.

“Mrs. Human!”

“Dear, I just came over to say your disagreement is getting quite loud. Are you having any trouble?” our neighbor asked her nervously and apprehensively.

“I am so sorry.” patience breathed. “Just playing a strategy game with Century. I guess we were getting a little into it.”

“I see.” mrs. human chuckled. “I almost thought it was a real fight. I’ve had some of those happen.”

“Thanks for checking up on us.” patience thanked her.

“It’s not a problem, dear. Enjoy the rest of your day, but I hope I don’t have to knock on your door late at night to remind you to stay quiet.” she scolded lightly while patience laughed.

“Goodbye!” patience closed the door. “I want to go back as soon as we can.” she told me in a level, calm voice as she walked back to me. i tried to think fast. there was no telling when that timeline would be safe again.

“when we do, you _must_ listen to me when i say you cannot rush over and try to help. as i said before, some things, no matter how horrible they may be, happen for a reason.” i told her. I was starting to sweat, a nervous habit, because being this headstrong right now, she wasn’t going to listen to me telling her about my instincts.

“Century, can skeletons get fevers?” she asked, looking worried while coming over to feel my forehead. she wiped my sweat off her hand, onto her pants.

“occasionally, but unless you see me rolling around on the floor groaning in pain, don’t worry about it.” she sighed and paced into the kitchen. “love, i assume you’ve been up all night, you should sleep.”

“I can’t. Not after that.”

“don’t make me call segoe.” i smirked. “come here.”

“You’re all sweaty.”

“that never stopped you with short and red.” she scoffed at that one.

“What is your problem with yourself? Seriously!” she changed the subject.

“i admit, we’re a little territorial-”

“A little?” she asked, coming back with a towel, and raising a brow.

“we have good taste in women?” i shrugged. she rolled her eyes and threw the towel at me.

“I’m going to get a head start to the labs.” she stated.

“patience, you have three hours before the lab starts.” i reminded her.

“Yeah, so I’ll wander.”

“you’re exhausted.”

“I’ll eat a cookie.” i wasn’t going to let her go yet. her soul was in my sights as she gathered a few things for her bag. _ding!_ “That hasn’t worked yet, ever.” she told me as i concentrated harder while she continued. she froze as she was dragged back slowly.

 **“you’re staying here.”** i growled as i held onto her. “you’re not going to make _me_ worry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I confused you dear readers! There will only be more confusion(with hopefully answers) from here on out!


	23. Call The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter with Segoe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If you guys are interested, I make cross stitch/needle point stuff. Recently, I've been making little plushies (there's Undertale stuff there too)! Check it out on my tumblr page: [ Cyan's Stitching Dump ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cyansstitchingdump)

“Let go of me!” I growled at him. Stunned, he did exactly that. “Look, I-I just need to be alone right now.” I said before grabbing my bag and leaving. He could take care of himself now that he was awake. Where could I go at a time like this? I spotted a café across the street. Perfect. When I entered, I eyed the death by chocolate cake pieces.

“Those are quite satisfying.” I jumped at the voice behind me and backed into the counter.

“Hey, Segoe, please don’t scare the customers like that, you’re scary enough as it is. Listen m’am, don’t worry about him. He’s a regular.” The girl behind the counter assured me.

“No, it’s ok. I know him.” I told her.

“Well, good. Glad to know he’s not really scaring the customers.” She chuckled, pushing a cup with his name on it towards him.

“Would you like something, Patience?” he offered.

“A hot chocolate sounds nice.” I muttered.

“Order a medium, I’ll pay for it, go on.” he motioned over to the lady behind the counter.

“…a medium hot chocolate please.” I sighed.

“Your name?” she asked brightly.

“Patience.” I answered. It didn’t take her long for her to give me my order and Segoe motioned for me to sit down with him.

“You look as if something is on you mind.” He said as I blew on my hot drink.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” I set the hot chocolate on the table between us.

“What happened?” he asked immediately.

“We… went traveling.” I told him staring at the cup.

“So soon? I would have expected this much later, so that you could become more adjusted to his abilities and what both of us can and can’t do with the timelines we visit.” He stood up and held out a hand. “Come, let’s talk about this in a more private place and then you can decide what you want to do.” I took his smooth hand and was tugged into the Void for a brief moment, coming out to an unfamiliar apartment.

“Where are we, Segoe?” I asked.

“Bond Street. Not too far from your own apartment. This is the one I share with my study partner, Ned Hunter and his fiancée.” He informed me.

“Damn it, Segoe! I’m going to have to request that you wear a bell.” a familiar voice said right behind us.                                                                                                                                  

“You were made aware of how fast and silent I am.” Segoe took a sip of his drink.     

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a freakin’ ninja for how big you are.”

“Be glad I do not displace directly into your bedroom.” Segoe joked. Looking at this man’s face, I felt my stomach churn.

“Bathroom, where’s the bathroom?” I asked weakly.

“Down the hall to your left?” Segoe’s roommate replied. “Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” he said as I brushed past him and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. My stomach retched and gave up on what was still in there. “What happened with her?”

“I was about to find out. She’s troubled about a personal matter. That’s all I know as of now.”

“Well, she was fine up until she saw me. I’ll leave some ginger ale for her out, if she doesn't drink it will you put it away?”

“Of course.” I rinsed out my mouth and emerged.

“Thanks, I gotta go see, my… well, I guess you’d call him my manager, something about the papers not lining up, see ya later.” The roommate said, while awkwardly pointing to the door several times before walking out it.

“Good luck.” Segoe called after him.

“I’m sorry.” I said weakly.

“It is no matter, my dear. Are you alright? You are not sick or anything?” he asked worriedly.

“I don’t think so.” I knew why I felt sick. Segoe’s study partner was another version of Alexander. I didn’t think I could ever look any version of him in the eye.

“You may talk freely now, tell me what happened.” Before I knew it, I told him everything. He didn’t look pleased at all.

“So, you’ve met Alexander the Mage. Century was foolish to bring you with him and now you want to go back to save a doomed man?” he asked.

“He isn’t doomed until he’s dead.” I narrowed my eyes. He closed his single eye and sighed.

“Usually, I would agree with you, Patience, but you yourself said he had a plan. He knows what he is doing.” Segoe said.

“Segoe, he was taken by soldiers, separated from his wife and daughter-”

“He got you out. He is more than capable of getting himself out.” he cut me off impatiently.

“But-”

“You have interfered enough for the right thing to happen, just the simple act of a bobby pin altered his probability to escape.” Segoe insisted. “Understand that he makes his choices and he chose to stay and defend. You could not convince him if you knocked him unconscious. I’ve learned that the hard way, with the rent, no less.” Segoe chuckled.

“I still feel like I need to go back. It’s just the _right_ thing to do.” I sighed.

“It isn’t safe right now, I’m sure Century’s told you. He’s ignored a few signs that you needed to leave. I am yet again disappointed he pushed his luck and with you again. If you feel fed up with this we can discuss your options, but if you really want to go back, I suggest you use your instincts and listen closely to him. It is a warzone you’re walking into, quite literally. You will not like what you see when you do and you cannot blame Century for standing aside. His self-preservation is stronger than doing what is right and I imagine you are extended into that even now. There is also the matter about the right thing sometimes becoming the wrong thing. Some events are locked into time, terrible, unspoken, shattering events that change the course of the timeline forever. This one had them and probably will in the future. Time is not something to play around with, you just might feel someone’s wrath if you cause an event to go awry.” he warned me.

“Whose?” I asked.

“If they want to reveal themselves, they will, but something will happen and you will regret it. I worry about Century for this reason. He will ignore the signs until they are directly in his face. He needs someone to see these signs and it will come with experience.” Segoe said.

“You’re not saying I’m going to be able to see those signs, are you? I was only uneasy once and that was because it was the first time I purposely traveled!” I crossed my arms and turned.

“You have a long life ahead of you. You are very young for your lifespan and you are in essence, one of us. You have magic and you are made of magic as we are, the only difference is the orientation of your soul. You will learn.”

“I can see why Century finds you frustrating.” I sighed.

“He finds himself frustrating.” Segoe countered. “Self-preservation against what is right clashes, making him much more unstable and less likely to see what _needs_ to be done. This is the entire reason for your companionship, if I am not mistaken.” Segoe stood. “I am almost surprised at your handling of this matter.” He went on and circled to a room. He came back out with a large manila folder and handed it to me. “But your Determination is almost off the charts. Your blood is purely Determination. I have no idea if it is because you are a Mage or if it was because of your magical buildup, but whatever the case, it is interesting. Especially taking in account that one of your split self’s aspect is Determination. Please take that to Century when you are able, they are the rest of my findings and assure him I disposed of your blood accordingly.” he pointed to the folder.

“These are the results?” I asked.

“Yes, I told them to you, but you’re welcome to look. It is yours. I expect we’re keeping this quiet until it is confirmed you are soulmates?” Segoe asked. I nodded as I flipped open the folder. Like he said, the results that my blood was pure magic, no less, Determination humming with power, but it also included my stats. My HoPe I was aware of, at only five, but my Attack and Defense I had never seen. My natural Attack was five and Defense was seven, apparently above the average person, but not by much. It made sense, because I had seen a few more monster fights than the average human.

“Find anything interesting?” Segoe asked.

“I’ve never seen all of my stats, that’s all.” I explained to him.

“They can also be increased by objects. I couldn’t get your hidden ones, due to the amount of machinery needed and it is impossible to ask a hospital to house something like that. It just isn’t practical.”                 

“Sorry Segoe, I forgot my keys.” his roommate walked back in sheepishly.

“Thank you for walking around the block.” Segoe chuckled, a flicker of surprise registered across the roommate’s face for a moment, but was easily brushed off as concern took its place.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“I should hope so. Patience?” he asked.

“I think so. I should get going to my lab at the University.” I said, not wanting to overstay my welcome and make it on time to class.

“Well, one last question before you go, my face isn’t that revolting is it?” he smirked.

“No, it’s not.” I chuckled weakly. “Thank you, Segoe.”

“Good, and here you had me thinking my fiancée was only with me for the money.” He laughed.

“That says nothing.” Segoe shook a finger with a curt smile.

“Well, anyways if you see my sister, tell her she’s a giant pain in my ass.” he shrugged and then left for what assumed was his room. So it was confirmed he was Dr. Hunter’s brother. “What possible use does she need twenty four foam dart guns for?” he grumbled as he walked his room.

“Ok.” I said quietly.

“Come back anytime if you have any more trouble, Patience.” Segoe told me warmly as I walked out. I swallowed the bile rising at the back of my throat. It was too soon seeing Alexander again, or at least another version of him. I regretted leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidence? I THINK NOT!


	24. A Room Full Of Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some anime references. And if you haven't watched this one before, I highly recommend it.   
> [ Assassination Classroom episode one, english dub](http://kissanime.ru/Anime/Ansatsu-Kyoushitsu-TV-Dub/Episode-001-Assassination-Time?id=116154&s=default)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheh...

“Century! Have you been looking at the page?!?!” Hannah came running into the classroom Friday afternoon. This peaked our interest, but class was about to start.  

“no. i haven’t had anything to post. i actually was kinda sick yesterday.” Century told her.

“How do monsters get sick?” she asked, then her faced twisted into a smile. “Oh! Can we have another questionnaire after class?” she asked excitedly.

“one thing at a time, please. we’ll check on this after class, please be seated.”

“But, you _need_ to see-”

“it can wait for a little longer.” he sighed and turned back to the desk to shuffle through the notes. He didn’t seem eager to teach today. I sighed, not too happy myself. As I stuck to my notes, a piece of paper was handed to me.

_Is Century ok?_

I sighed again. By now, he’d be joking around, but instead, he was stoically going through the material. I was about to write a reply while there was a lull in the practice problem, when the door burst open.

“mr. harris, i expect you didn’t have any trouble getting here?” Century asked Brett’s flushed face. He was panting.

“Coda… accident in labs… and home…” he grumbled. He motioned for Century to come closer and he whispered to him.

“very well. next time, seal what it got spilled on and get rid of it and hopefully you can avoid this.” Century nodded as he took a seat near me.

“What happened to you? You look like you got jumped.” I whispered.

“Believe me, I did.” he said, smoothing his short hair a bit. “I’m not too late, am I?” I shook my head. “Sweet.” he smirked as he started to pull up the notes on his laptop. Class went by smoothly after all that.

“alright, hannah, what was it you wanted to show us?” Century asked.

“If I can hook up my computer to the projector, everyone can see.” she rushed over and started playing with the wires on the computer-less desk. In a few minutes, it flickered to life and her computer screen was over the chalkboard. Century pulled down the screen with a little magic and we had a clear view of her desktop. “Ok, guys, this is what I’m talking about.” she circled the page’s follower number with her mouse.

“Are you KIDDING me?!”

“Whoa!”

“HOLY-!”

There was already 1.2 million followers.

“This was OVERNIGHT!” Hannah gushed. I looked over at Century. He was staring at the screen, his expression hidden from our view by the back of his head. The door slid open silently as Dr. Hunter slipped in and got behind a desk. Century didn’t move or notice in his shock. She slowly lifted brightly colored dart gun and aimed it at him.

_Pop!_

It nailed him right in the back of the head and almost everyone stood with a huge amount of rattling plastic from dart guns produced from their bags as he turned.

“what is this? assassination classroom?” he asked, a spark appearing in his eye.

 “That was the plan, yes.” Terry smiled.

“very well then.” he smirked. I blinked and suddenly, instead of the dress shirt and jeans, somehow he found a robe, a graduation cap and a tie with a crescent moon emblem. “i believe this is more appropriate.” Yellow tentacles appeared under him, and through the sleeves you could see his arms through the arm tentacles. “alright people, let’s get started shall we? terry, if you would do the honors?” Someone handed me a pair of safety glasses and someone else put a foam dart gun on my desk.

“With pleasure, alright, everyone aim for the yellow, on my mark.” the rattle of plastic was the response she got from everyone. Terry raised her arm and held a fist “Mark!” She dropped her fist and the class began firing. Blue foam darts flew out of the guns. As expected, he started stopping time and moving almost too fast to see, becoming a blur, much like the anime character. 

“opt, looks like i forgot to call attendance. you got lucky today, brett.” Century grinned wider. “darius altan.”

“Here.”

“simon dart.”

“Here!”

“hannah guessage.” some of the students reloaded their guns and continued to fire. Just how many rounds did Terry get them?

“You know I’m here.”

“brett harris, tardy.”

“Hey!”

Somehow, he kept this up through the entire class list.

“This is the best fucking class ever.” someone sighed after we had long run out of ammo.

“Now remember our deal, you get to keep the guns but you have to clean the classroom after.” Terry laughed.

Everyone groaned.

“Hey, now, those guns were thirty bucks apiece, and I’m letting you keep them. I don’t want to hear any lip, and besides who knows when we are going to need them again.” she smirked.

“Excuse me, when did this happen?” I asked.

“We started planning this last week.” She shrugged.

“I was bait!” Brett laughed, raising his hand.

“He did his job well.” Terry laughed. “Anyway, Brett, I expect that questionnaire filled out the next time I see you.”

“Do we have to?” he asked, his cheeks flushing a bit.

“You didn’t even read what it said, did you?” Terry laughed and shook her head.

“This is definitely going up!” Hannah laughed. 

“How many hits do you think you’re gonna get?” Terry asked.

“Every anime fan _ever_. I can’t _believe_ I got that!”

“Perhaps we should have used the slow motion camera, oh, wait _I did_.” Dr. Hunter smirked and pointed to one of the elevated cabinets. There was a lens poking out of it.

“YES!” Hannah jumped excitedly. Century’s left socket widened as wide as it could, and his right stayed in its natural state.

“Hey, what’s up with your eye?” someone asked.

“socket.” Century corrected. “i still only have one eye.” he reminded them.

“Hannah, if you would see me in my office and Brett, if you would get me a stepping stool, we will have the video ready soon. If Century allows it to be posted, that is.” Everyone looked at Century as the academic robe around him deflated without his magic tentacles.

“already have a ton of people watching…” he mumbled. “why the hell not?” he sighed. “i’ll leave you guys to your editing.” he rolled his eye. “now if you’re all done with your dart gun game, i say it’s _my_ turn.” Everyone looked around. He didn’t produce a dart gun. “i recommend someone get this on camera.” He smirked. The darts rose in a yellow glow after a couple people pulled out their phones and there was were shouts as we were lightly pelted by them. “be sure to watch that slow motion camera carefully. i didn’t get hit a single time after you got my attention. class dismissed, have a good weekend and remember homework number seven is due on monday.” Century chuckled as everyone started walking out. His smile waned as I walked out and waited for him. “do you still want to do this?” he asked slowly.

“Yes.” I nodded.

“let’s walk home, relax for an hour, because that took a bit out of me and i want to be as recharged as possible where we’re going.” He said quietly. “and patience,” Century stopped me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “i’m sorry.”

“For what exactly?” I narrowed my eyes.

“what happened and what i assume will… segoe texted me. i got chewed out over the phone too.” He winced. “i’ll try to be less… possessive, but i can’t promise that completely.”

“I’m ok with possessive, as long as you don’t take it too far. I just needed time away.” I told him quietly. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“don’t apologize, i’m always worried.” He admitted. “but mostly about you getting into trouble, not anything relationship wise.” He specified fast.

“Trouble _does_ follow me and you.” I laughed weakly. “Hey, did you know Segoe’s study partner is another version of Alexander? That has to mean-”

“ned hunter is a mage. segoe is double checking on that, but i’m usually right about what i see. i’ve had the pleasure of meeting him already. i also have a feeling he was the one who supplied terry the dart guns. it’s in his nature to be generous.” Century confirmed.

“If we’re too late, so help me-”

“we’ll make it, trust me.” he sighed.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed your tentacles...


	25. The Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look they went back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said they were going back!

 “…we have to stay hidden, patience. remember, there’s nothing we can do, for anyone. the timeline is in a fragile state right now.” he told me.

“How do you know?” I asked.

“i just do and i’m always right when it comes to this. segoe is too. …i don’t want to upset the timeline’s balance.” Century said quietly.

“You do that enough with this one.” I raised a brow.

“this one doesn’t-” he stopped and took a breath. “what would you understand?” he pondered, then brightened. “you understand the richter scale, correct?”

“Yes?” Where was he going with this?

“well, a timeline always has a sort of scale similar to that. this one is very stable and rarely rises to above a five, which is world shattering news, which often brings large questions and problems. above a five becomes increasingly dangerous. worlds where the barrier is still up are above a five for me in particular to visit, unless i’m going to the underground, and there, it’s vice-versa for you. sometimes no contact is the best way to go about things. before the barrier is erected, it gets increasingly dangerous up until that point, because of the war and the battle surrounding it. in fact that is the only time it rises to a nine. the more you tamper with it, the higher it gets. i’d say we left at about a nine point three. i didn’t want to risk it any higher.” Century explained.

“What happens when it reaches ten?” I asked.

“i don’t know, but i know for sure, something bad. it went down to what i’d judge an eight point five. that’s still pretty high and very dangerous. we need to stay out of sight and the _moment_ someone tries to kill us, leave. i can’t lose you. i know i’m going to fall apart if that happens… and if i’m not in the void when it happens, it could cause devastation. the world may never recover from such an event-”

I placed a finger over his teeth.

“I get it. Segoe told me to expect this. I ran into him the other day when I was mad.” I explained.

“for certain good things to happen, it may take a huge tragedy to occur.” Century said shortly. “i don’t want it giving you more nightmares.”

“You can’t protect me from everything.” I crossed my arms.

“no, but i can try. we don’t need to go.” Century looked at me pleadingly.

“We’re going back.” I told him with finality.

“then take your cloak and let’s go.” he held out a hand. I was pulled along with him the instant I grasped it firmly. Our cloaks fluttered as we settled in the other timeline. Century had landed us on an escarpment, close to what appeared to be a wagon filled camp, full of humans. “hide.” He whispered and we both crouched into the brush nearby, blending in easily. It was a dark day, in both senses of the word. Century squeezed my hand as we watched a group of soldiers push seven people in ragged clothing. My heart stopped.

“How long were we gone?” I whispered.

“five and a half days.” He answered. “they’ve killed off all the humans who resisted, besides those mages and every monster they encountered. not even we can stop what’s about to happen.” The soldiers gathered the Mages at the base of the cliff we were on. My heart thudded. This was _wrong_. Why were they doing this? The last one in the line was Alexander. My stomach churned. _He was supposed to be free._ An impatient soldier shoved him and he stumbled.    

“Get back up, monster loving cur and finish the job!” He shouted at Alexander. He clenched the ground in anger, but acted as if he had just fainted from malnutrition.

“I am your elder, and I demand to be treated with respect!” Alexander sounded angry.

“Those who love monsters deserve no respect.” the soldier hissed back and kicked Alexander.

“You are demanding that we destroy our lives and our loved ones, I will not continue with this madness!” Alexander wheezed and got up slowly.

“You are to do as we say, whether you like it or not, _Mage_.” Another, more decorated man, descended on him, sneering like this was the most degrading thing to be. “Or they will suffer the consequences.” His arm swept at the other Mages while Alexander growled. His soul slowly changed colors from green to purple to red. I looked at Century, but now was not the time for questions, judging by the hardened look on his face. “You have spent too much time with those _animals_.” The man sneered. 

“Then I would rather be an animal than a human.” Alexander snarled back. This earned him a mace to the back of his kneecaps. Alexander staggered and fell to the ground again.

“Believe me, I would like nothing but to release you to them, but we cannot afford to have an incident involving souls.” He turned away, looking disgusted. “Destroy all of their magical defenses we cannot and you will be granted your lives. As simple as that.”

“Liar! You have no intention of keeping us alive!” a woman with an orange soul shouted within the Mages.

“You will pay for this.” A yellow souled man said lowly.

“I won’t rest until all people like you are dead!” Another man, with a purple soul yelled. The rest of what the other Mages said was lost as they all started talking and shouting at the soldiers angrily.

“ENOUGH!” he pulled a woman with a deep blue soul by the hair, dragging her towards him and settled a knife at her throat and they all backed off and quieted down. He pushed her back into the group and they caught her. “Do as you are told or innocent blood _will_ be on your hands. Do I make myself clear?” He pointed at them with the knife. They looked at each other, dismay on their faces as they nodded. Outwardly, they looked resigned as they lined up, inwardly, most of them had brightened in a familiar set defiance as each lifted their hands. It was so hypnotizing to watch so much raw magic gather, that every soldier watching stood motionless as they chanted.

_“Monster comrades flee the light_

_Human jealousies fuel your plight_

_Run to the dark_

_Run underground_

_Here we’ll leave our mark_

_And you will stay safe and unfound_

_Out of combined will_

_We build our barricade_

_To preserve and fulfill_

_Our crusade!”_

During all of this, a flood of monsters defending themselves and some civilian monsters ran for the cavern opening. One kept going after the rest had stopped.

_“Seal the wall_

_No one can see_

_Close it to all_

_For all eternity!”_

“NO!” Those last words echoed, breaking the trance the non-magical humans were in. Several of the Mages sprung at the red souled Mage for this add on. The soldiers were on them as soon as they could reach them, but not before the neck of the traitor Mage had been snapped by the Justice Mage.

“You fool! What have you done?” the Patience Mage shouted without as much gusto as the others.

“What needed to be.” He answered as the soldiers shackled each of them again.

“Now we are doomed.” She gave him mournful eyes.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...   
> I can't say it's going well. Advanced warning for the next chapter. It gets graphic. If you thought this was bad that is....


	26. Repercussions Of Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Graphic violence warning!*  
> Thank you my Asshole Friend for that (this chapter was brought to you by him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod. finally. hopefully.   
> I've been soooo busy!   
> Sorry guys!

The soldiers scattered and converged onto the Mages to restrain them once again.

“You have sealed this boy’s fate.” the senior officer told all of them as he motioned for two of his men to bring forth someone. It was a small form, kicking and yelling in fear.

“What boy?” Alexander demanded, the senior officer walked up to two of his men and the presented to him Isaac, the young child that warned us that the soldiers were coming. “Leave him out of this, he was but an innocent child protecting his family!” Alexander shouted desperately.

“I warned you that your defiance would lead to an innocent’s blood being spilled on your hands.” The man told him with disgust.

“NO!” Alexander screamed as he slit Isaac's throat right in front of them then threw the boy’s body, laughing, just to the right of me on the same brush pile. I jumped and whimpered.

“don’t make a sound or move. i’m so sorry…” Century whispered hastily.

All of the Mage’s souls darkened in anger, but I gasped as I saw Alexander’s soul go black. A torrent of anger and hate, whipped around inside him, his magic pooled and his bindings broke, as well as the others’ from just his anger. It was a scene of hell on earth as each of the Mages followed suit with Alexander, bursts of speed carrying them to different sides of the army.

“RESTRAIN THEM, THAT IS AN ORDER!” the man in charge shouted as Alexander stood up, his eyes blazed a dark green, nearly black.

“ALEXANDER STOP!” We heard Serena shout out from behind the newly formed barrier, but her cry fell upon deaf ears. Dark green shields that were titanic in size started to form around one of the legions of soldiers. The men started to panic when their weapons bounced off the shields that entrapped them.

“HE HAS CONSUMED A MONSTER’S SOUL! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!” the commanding officer shouted in a panic from within the now dome like construct.

“You will die because for what you have forced us to do!” Alexander shouted at the men that were entombed by his magic. The other legions started to panic as the other Mages started to rise up against them, and illusions of Alexander started to appear amongst their ranks, but one by one they fell, screaming how they would protect the mountain with all their might, until it was just Alexander left with his shields and illusions.

Alexander’s titanic dome started to shrink in size, slowly at first. The men inside becoming completely consumed by the fear of their imminent death. Some of the men outside the dome regained enough of their composure to rush at Alexander, trying to save their fellow soldiers. Alexander put up more shields to protect himself, but still, one the soldiers managed to stab Alexander in the back. Alexander shrugged off the blow and the soldier's head exploded, a green bubble remained where the man’s head was, then it dissipated into nothingness. Serena kept crying out and pleading for Alexander to stop, but he couldn’t or wouldn’t hear her. Alexander ripped the knife out of his back, his blood dripping from the blade, as he threw it to the side. The moment it touched the ground, the knife burst into flames, along with anything else that touched Alexander’s blood. My attention stayed on the dome, it kept on shrinking and the screams of the men inside it were making themselves heard. The commander kept screaming;

“KILL HIM, KILL HIM!” and then we heard the sickly screams of the men slowly getting crushed to death. It was nauseating to watch. The sickening sound of hundreds of cracks and screams would never be wiped from my memory either. The only thing grounding me from this horrible experience was Century, clenching my hand so tight, it started to hurt and judging by his entranced frozen look, he had never seen or imagined anything like this ever happening.

The dome shrank down to something that was about as big as a small hot air balloon, only the blood and crushed bones remained. Organs were liquefied, the thousands of men that were once there, were nothing but liquid mush now and the dome continued to shrink and crack under the intense pressure, plumes of crimson spray erupting until Alexander strengthened his will and anger. The dome top shattered completely when it was the size of a basketball, spraying the superheated, liquefied bodies into the air, causing it to rain boiling blood over the field and only the field. When the shields finally dropped, Alexander himself was on fire and his body was starting to melt. His EXP rose at an insane rate, his LOVE shot up to ten, and his soul was splintering. Many of the soldiers that had rushed at him with bolas and blades slipped on the bloodied ground and met the same fate as the man who stabbed him in the back.

“I AM ALEXANDER, HUSBAND TO THE NEXT JUSTICE OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” he shouted. It was painful to watch him lose his mind to pain and anger. “YOU FORCED ME TO BETRAY MY FAMILY, NOW YOU DIE!” More heads exploded through the use of his shields, but the ones that were protecting him began to crumble. Another soldier managed to slip by them and stab him in the side, and his head too exploded in a spray of red, bone and brain matter, but not before staggering Alexander.

“He’s insane, men! Retreat to a safe distance!” Another commanding officer shouted before his head exploded through the use of Alexander's magic. Alexander staggered over the newly blocked entrance to the Underground as the soldiers retreated. He was melting at the barrier, leaning against the cave wall, his palm burning into the stone. Serena rushed to where he was, the crowd of monsters, moving aside for her and he started to cry when she came as close as she could, then he collapsed.

“I love you.” Was barely heard from him, his last words before his soul gave out and completely shattered and his body melted into dust. Serena wailed at the sight before her, unable to do anything about it, but pounding at the barrier anyway.    

“Alexander?” Serena’s voice quivered. “Alexander the army has left. You are safe now... Alexander?” She sounded desperate and in denial. “Alexander please, remove this illusion at once, you are safe. Please Alexander.” Serena demanded. Undyne in her arms started to cry. “Please, Alexander your daughter needs you, Undyne needs you.” Serena pleaded with the pile of dust.

“Elder?” the voice of a child cut through Serena’s sobs. I looked around to see where the voice came from and I spotted Isaac, still alive, his sliced neck magically healed. I hadn’t even heard him get up, let alone slide down from the cliff. Century looked startled.

“that last blast of magic must have- he was still-” Century couldn’t finish what he was saying.

“Elder, where are you?” There was a low rumbling and Karmis lumbered out of the woods missing his left front arm and with hundreds of spears arrows and swords sticking out of his hide, dust leaking from each of these wounds.

“I sense Alexander has passed…” the old dragon rumbled “Sorry old friend, I couldn’t get here in time.” Karmis apologized to the pile of dust, then he curled around it and Karmis’s body began to turn to dust. “I hope if we meet again you can forgive me…” and with that the wind blew away most of Karmis. Century’s breathing quickened from this exchange, a horrified expression becoming worse by the minute.

“Karmis…” Isaac started to cry. “Karmis, why did you have to shatter…? You were supposed to protect us...”  Isaac picked up two soldier helmets and scooped up some of Karmis’s dust in one. “I’ll find your hidden gold and spread your dust over it…” Isaac sniffled. Isaac then walked over to Alexander's dust.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Serena screeched at the boy. Her tears fell from her face.

“But then how will we bury him?” Isaac asked Serena tears flowing down his face as well.

“He’s not dead… He can’t be…” she cried. “He’s just hiding in an illusion…” Isaac scooped up some of Alexander’s dust in the other helmet.

“Here…” Isaac pushed the helmet filled with Alexander’s dust to Serena. “So you can bury him properly…” Isaac picked up another helmet. “I’ll help too…” Isaac sniffled as he scooped up another pile of dust.

“No… No-no-no… He’s not dead… He’s not dead… He’s hiding… He wouldn’t leave us… Not like that...” Serena stared at the dust before her. Droplets of water fell and landed in Alexander’s dust. “Not like that… We need to… we need to raise Undyne together, please Alexander just show yourself...” Fresh tears flowed down from her face.

“Boy.” A un-uniformed familiar red-headed man put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac froze in fear. “Spread the word. This mountain is guarded by monsters and Alexander the Kind has fallen. He has protected them. Do not let his story be unheard.” the man crouched as he took a handful of Alexander’s dust and let it pour between his fingers. He blew gently and the wind seemed to blow and swirl the dust with him and the dust reformed into a staff. He handed it to Isaac. “Return that to his daughter when she manages to get back to the surface and is old enough to know.” The man instructed Isaac.

“A-are you a Mage? W-will you protect us?” he looked up with tearful eyes.

“No, I am not and I cannot.” his gray eyes glistened in sadness. “Will, see that he is safe.”

“Sure, but I’m not talking like that.” another man, who was also clearly out of place had appeared. “So Chaos took this battlefield?”

“Chaos could have this battlefield. It went in favor.”

“They beat you.” the out of place man smirked.

“No, I let them. There’s a difference. I have business to attend to.” he gave him a hard glance.

“Fine, fine, whatever.” he waved around a cigarette.

“And please don’t smoke around kids.” he sighed in annoyance as Isaac and the other man disappeared. Century jumped when he took a step forward to escarpment. “I don’t hurt travelers.” He knew where we were. There was something very off about him. He looked like he just watched this massacre without any emotion or involvement... like us, but we were rooted to this spot in terror.

“are you one?” Century asked.

“Of sorts.” he answered easily. “Sorry about what the dragon had to do to you, you were going to interfere with what happens in this timeline and prevent it from getting anchored to our home. This event had to happen. You should know about that if I'm not mistaken. Charity and Karma never fail to find all travelling fusions.”

“Hey! Let's get outta here, we have to catch up on another place before Chaos gets there!” the other man returned.

“Hold on, I'm doing my job!” he shouted back.

“who the hell are you?” Century growled.

“Wouldn't you like to know? We've been watching you in particular. You're different than even the fusions like yourself, almost a perfect balance of the man you’d hate to be and the one you regret swallowing. You've become something… Different in such little time. But you're not why I stopped.” he turned his gaze to me. “I'm in charge of all companions the fusions just so happen to pick up. Well, Constance, what do you think of travelling?”

“I-I’m not-”

“I'm sorry, you must be one of the ones who split. What is your name?” he asked.

“Patience.”

“Patience?” a thin smile curved on his stone faced exterior, but it felt sad. I wanted to cry. “Oh, the irony.” he murmured. “I'll see you again and then perhaps you can take a guess at who I am.” He turned away and pulled his companion with him.

“You’re just gonna leave them there?!” he shouted at him.

“C’mon, Will, don’t tell me you’re still upset about getting your nose broken again? I mean, she kicked me in the balls and I’m not mad.” The red-headed man told him as he went to the cave to talk with the monsters.

“we-we have to get out of here.” Century said, his bones starting to shake.

“Yeah, you do that. You caused enough meddling…” the dark haired guy named Will responded to him as if he was angry. “…just enough.” He added quietly and smiled briefly at me.

“Here me, monsters! One day, an angel will return to the Underground and all will be free of this cavern!”

Just before Century grabbed me, I caught a glimpse of the red-headed man, his back started growing… white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a demise?


	27. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... are you guys ready for this?

It almost felt like my body was slowly being crushed and I was hanging on as tightly as I could back.

“i didn’t want you to see that… i don’t want anything like that to happen again… worse than what i was told…” Century rambled softly in my ear.

“Who were they?” I asked breathlessly.

“i-i don’t know.” he was still shaking. “that, seeing that… i don’t want to lose you to senselessness like that… dig into history further… honor…” Century was spluttering so badly, I realized I couldn’t tell all of what he was saying as his hands moved behind my back.

“You’re… starting to… crush me…” I gasped, but it only registered a tiny bit as some pressure from his arms was relieved. “Century.” I tried to calm him as he rambled random words. “Century!” he finally looked me in the eye. “I understand now.” I told him, tears of regret falling.

“i shouldn’t have let you see that. i should’ve argued against it all.”

“No, I had to learn the hard way! …I know I needed to…”

“we’re just intent on blaming ourselves. we-we don’t need to talk about it. i’m here, if you’re here. l-let’s skip training, but we must continue.” I wasn’t sure how long we held each other, shaking in each other’s arms, but it was well throughout the sleepless night we had come back to. It was morning when there was a knock at the door. Muffled chatter behind the door went on as we finally peeled ourselves away from each other and I approached it. 

“So I did get the right apartment, thank you ma'am.” That was Alexander’s voice. I shook in a renewed sense of chilling fear, Century followed close behind me. “Are you sure they are home ma'am?”

“They usually are at this hour. I hope nothing bad has happened to them. They’re such a nice pair.”

“Thank you again.” Century opened the door to, as expected, Ned Hunter.

“good morning, what brings you here?” he asked him, looking blearily-socketed. 

“My sister decided to be lazy and not bring this to you.” Ned handed Century a vanilla envelope. “And some ginger ale for Patience, I figured she’s still got that stomach bug.”

“yes, i’m feeling a little under the weather myself, thank you.” How was he so calm? But then I noticed under his eyes seemed to get a little darker.

“Well, I hope you feel better, but I do have one question. Why is this letter is written in my handwriting?”

“i don’t have any idea why.” Both of us were genuinely confused. “with the amount of research i do, i get sources from just about everywhere and anywhere.” Century shrugged it off. “coincidence perhaps.”  

“Perhaps, well anyways, I must be off. Hope you’re feeling better.” Ned handed Century the ginger ale and then left. “Wait, are you from the monastery?” Ned appeared by the door before Century had the chance to close it. “I thought I saw those books before.”

“monastery?” Century asked. “a place like that would label me… something evil.” Century snorted shortly.  

“Then how did you get those books?” Ned inquired pointing at the ones we got from Alexander.

“...” Century didn’t know what to say.

“You didn’t steal them, did you?” I asked.

“no, they were given to me. to protect.” Century assured us.

“Then you _have_ met Elder Isaac.” Ned turned to me.

“no… it’s a long story. elder isaac?” he asked curiously.

“That's also a long story, but because they are your own kind, I guess I can tell you.”

“would you like to come in?” Century asked, opening the door more to allow him in.

“I guess I have time.” Ned pulled out his phone, texted someone, then put his phone back in his pocket. He walked into our apartment and looked around. “Want me to order some pizza? You guys look like you need something to eat.”

“No!” we both shouted.

“what we mean is, we’re still a little sick. we won’t be able to stomach any food…” Century explained.

“Alright, well, do you have a map? It’s a lot easier to explain with visuals.” Ned asked as he sat down on the couch. “Preferably one of the Himalayas.”

“Here, use my computer.” I handed it to Ned.

“Thank you.” Ned’s hand fluttered over the keys, and quickly brought up a few topographical maps. “Alright, a couple years ago I heard rumors of a monastery, filled with the best of the best martial artists, and granted, me being me, I had to find out if it was true or not.” Ned showed us the map. “Good grief, this is sounding like the plot to a cliché kung-fu movie.” Ned chuckled “That aside, I froze my balls off, took a hike into the Himalayas, and found the monastery between these points.” Ned downloaded the map quickly and then applied a grid in the pre-downloaded paint program. “Only problem was, I took a wrong turn, at this pass here.” Ned highlighted the area. “I don’t know why I did that, my gut just told me to do it.” Ned shrugged. “And I found myself in this area.” Ned highlighted another area fifty miles away from the first area. “And I felt like I was being followed.”

“really? what prompted that?” Century asked.

“Lots of corpses.” Ned responded. I shivered.

“it is a treacherous place, i hear. it isn’t uncommon.” Century commented.

“Only problem is, these ones weren't dead. I’d catch glimpses of one moving when it thought I wasn’t looking or one moved when my back was turned.”

“How didn’t you lose your nerve?” I asked while Century looked thoughtful and in his own world.

“It wasn’t easy, but I continued forward.”

“these corpses… they didn’t happen to all be white in some way, were they?” Century asked.

“No, most of them looked like they were decorated.” Then he looked up like he had to think about it. “Anyways, I continued and these dickheads did their best to mess with me, but I managed to find the monastery. And that's where I first saw those books.” Ned pointed to the books again. “And Elder Isaac.”

“Are you saying that there are more survivors than just the monsters who were sealed in the barrier?” I asked, putting all the information together. 

“That's exactly what I’m saying. Before the barrier came down, I knew about the existence of monsters, their history, how they got sealed in and how the barrier was created,

“Then the only reason for you to enter the monster-human study was to-”

“Prove that monsters no matter how powerful, are normally docile in nature, and hopefully help pave the way for the stronger ones to integrate into society with little to no ‘hiccups’ if you will.” 

Century started pacing, looking up now and then, giving us looks, but then going right back into his own world.

“Spit it out already.” I rolled my eyes. He sighed.

“do you know what you’re capable of?” Century asked.

“Had I stayed, minor healing magic, and had I bonded, what they call green mode, shields and advance mastery over healing magic. However, on my own, I can only self-heal.” Ned shrugged.

“does segoe know? i mean, we both knew you were a mage, but did he know you knew?” Century asked.

“Never came up and he never asked me directly.” Ned shrugged again.

“in truth, we were wondering how to tell you that you were different and could possibly learn something. had you not known and i approached you off the street, would you have believed me?” he asked.

“To tell you the truth, probably not. It would have depended on how ya brought it up.”

“there was a time when there was no question and we were believed and allowed to take human mages into an apprenticeship, no matter the age or gender. the participating humans only had to say the word and they would be sent home.” Century explained. 

“Welcome to the age of the internet, my friend.” Ned replied.

“i understand things aren’t as simple for us as they used to be, but you understand why we didn’t say anything. news like this is better taken in a gradual, researched environment.” Century sighed.

“So… like me?” I asked.

“yes.” he nodded. When Ned looked at us oddly Century waved it off. “another long story.”

“Well, anyways, you should return those books to Elder Isaac, those books contain the history of Alexander the kind, and maybe you can get that staff to his Wife and daughter, now that the barrier is broken.” We both froze.

“...daughter?” Century coolly recovered faster than me as twinges of regret punched me like needles in my stomach.

“His books only refer to his daughter as Bubbles, his wife’s name was Serena and they both seemed to be part of the sea serpent family.”

“we could check the population, but the only notable sea serpent boss monster sealed with us would be undyne.” Century told him.

“All I know is that he had a red-haired daughter, sorry I can’t help you further with the name. Also, skip the end of those journals, it didn’t end well for Alexander.” Ned told us.

“You’ve read them?” I asked.

“Well I kept on getting called ‘Alexander the Kind’, I got curious so I found out why.” he shrugged.

“you’re too late. they just end in the middle of paranoia with no resolution.” Century told him.

“No, they end with Alexander, removing a legion of soldiers from the land of the living, then him dying to over exertion. But that's according to the elder, and he speaks of it as if he was there, but to be honest, he’s probably not old enough to have witnessed the events that Alexander had written about.”

“We need to return those books.” I grimaced.

“yeah…” Century drawled out.

“Well, I must be off. I have to contend with my brat sister.” Ned sighed as he got up.

“thank you for telling us about the village. we weren’t aware of its existence. we just may have to trek up there.” Century told him.

“Your welcome, hope you two feel better.” Ned waved as he walked out the door.

“Thank you.” I said quietly as the door closed. “Now what?” I asked.

“well… we could do some research. you could look into that area and traveling to it. we might not be able to go until winter break. if we plan now, we might be able to make it back home for gyftmas. when is our last week?” he asked as I grabbed my computer. I quickly pulled up the webpage and asked the according question.

“Looks like the second full week of December is the last one, exams, I don’t know. That, you’re gonna have to look up or get eventually.” I told him as he opened his envelope.

“the date of the exam should be on the schedule with the orientation paper. i gave it to everyone so i wouldn’t have to remember. this is remarkable.” He said, looking at the papers.

“What?” I asked.

“these are from the travelers. i ran into them before. they knocked me out and stuffed me into a closet so i could go get you, but… i don’t understand why and i don’t know who they were. i am sure i can trust the research though. it was sent as an apology.” Century said as he analyzed them. “focus. is the travel center open in nepal in december?”

“They’re generally open October to May. Says that December is less touristy because of snowfall.” I told him.

“all the better to go then.” Century walked over to the door and opened it, surprising Luke.

“How’d you know I was here?” he asked after jumping.

“simple. the door isn’t magic, but your soul is.” Century smiled. “now, let’s go over a few things.” He told Luke, taking out a flashlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Monsters survived!


	28. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter made just you on Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.

as the days passed, there wasn’t anything to do but move on. we slept separately again, so as bleary as i felt, i still dragged myself into the labs for the morning for my normal routine.

“what are you two whispering about?” i very nearly snapped, but it went over ann and coda’s heads and they giggled.

“What’s up with you today? Not getting any?” ruth asked, smirking.

“just tired.” i grimaced as the bitter, hot coffee went through my system and attempted to jump start my system with the caffeine content.

“Look, take a break from doing you reports. Do something fun for once!” ruth rolled her eyes.

“it’s not quite as easy as you think. i’m an “internet sensation.”” i air quoted. “and this infernal holiday isn’t helping anything!” i snapped.

“At least people aren’t looking at us weird anymore.” coda frowned. “You need to relax. Let it blow over if it bothers you so much. You’re a Boss monster, teleport. I heard you can.” she turned to ann, steering her away from the break room. “He can be so high strung sometimes…”

slowly, i sunk down until my head was on the table and groaned.

“Look, if it’s that bad and insulting to you, then say something. Remember, Halloween is only one day.” ruth told me, sitting down.

“it takes a whole month for everyone to get excited over it, buy costumes and candy and all the while they think i’m part of the decorations… i can’t think of a more prank worthy month.” i sighed.

“So what’s the problem? Are you single again?” ruth asked.

“no, I don’t think. I messed up badly, nothing you could understand and it’s gonna take a little bit to heal.” I tried to explain.

“What happened?” ruth demanded.

“i’ll tell you some other time… it’s complicated. we have work to do.” i got up, dragging along my cup of coffee.

“Did you say something to her? Do you have any secrets or something?” ruth persisted.

“no. just trust me. it doesn’t have to do with my relationship, it’s just been affected. that’s all i’m saying, it’s my business, not-” i froze, looking at my swivel chair. ruth burst out laughing at the occupant. “i could make this work.” my smile grew wider.

some time later, i had the fake skeleton in a spare set of clothes and a playback recorder strapped under my desk on my office. terry was due any minute and after the nerf war i owed her some payback. now to stay out if her line of sight.       

“Ok, Century, I need a little help with chemical B49 and recording how it reacts to, what you monsters call DT.” terry walked in with glasses and was nose deep in a clipboard, she looked as if she just walked in from the labs. she looked up at the skeleton. “Looks like he’s taking a nap I wonder if I can conduct my experiment now…” she spoke softly and added a clean sheet of paper to her clip board from her desk, an evil smile started to spread across her face. that would’ve given me chills if i had skin, good thing it wasn’t directed at me. terry walked carefully over to my double and started to inspect him. “Status normal, control sample documented.” she said matter factly.

“what the hell do you think you’re doing?” i turned the skeleton toward her.

“Just a minor experiment on skeleton physiology.” she responded not missing a beat.

“i don’t think i gave you permission.” i made it start typing on the computer.

“But don’t you want to help with the experiments ran in this building sir? I mean, after all, you're in a prominent scientist’s chair right now.”

“who said you could run experiments like that on me, huh? if you ask me, that’s pretty racist.”

“Racist, how so? I didn’t say anything that would discriminate against you, nor did I make any assumptions about you other than your here to conduct experiments. Also, I never said what kind of experiments I’d be running.”

“wrong. you said skeleton physiology. i know for a fact i happen to be one of the few skeleton monsters in town. shouldn’t you broaden experimentation to the entire monster populace if you want results?” the skeleton pointed accusingly at her.

“You’re right I should, I’ll seek out Century later then.” her back was to me, i couldn’t see her face. “You will be more than compensated if you participate in my experiment. So what do ya say?” she sounded too eager for this.

“and just what were you planning on doing?”

“Finding the sensitive spots of a skeleton with polymer based bones.” she responded then turned around to look at me unamused. “Really a prop?”

“would you expect less with this stuff laying around?” i asked.

“I was half expecting more.” terry sighed.

“like this?” i asked as the other skeleton grabbed her and started twirling her around.

“Yes, actually, but it’s the prop that kills it for me.”

“it is the genuine article.” i smirked.

“Well, I guess I’m just dead inside to this then.” i laughed.

“i’ll help you after my class. it starts in a few minutes.”

“You're going to want Patience around then.” she suggested.

“why?  she should be in class.” i asked.

“Trust me on this and don’t ask questions.” she responded.

“it’s a little too late for that.” i told her suspiciously. she just grinned in response. i sighed and gathered my material, before leaving for class. “alright, alright settle down. i am aware of your silly little customs about halloween, but i’ve been a bit annoyed about some more naked decorations.” i joked around a bit as the class laughed. i turned my back to the class as i went to write on the chalkboard when music started blasting behind me.

♫

it took me less than a second to decide to go along with it, disappearing in front of everyone, then overloading the electricity enough to shut it down without destroying it. there were a few shouts, because the classroom didn’t have windows and i moved the speaker away from the student responsible, so it wasn’t shut off.

“Hey! That’s mine!” the only thing visible to their poor human vision was my glowing eye, giving away my position as i swiped it.

“not at the moment.” i grinned and disappeared from their view again.

“Century!” i recognized the song and acted accordingly to the lyrics as everyone voiced their discomforts about small hands i had made sending shivers down their spines. i laughed, letting my eye glow, pulsating light again. i let the lights flicker, shrugging in front of the class, then left them off.

“Where is he?”

“How is he doing that?”

“Ah! Something touched me!”

“That was me.”

“definitely not me.” i called.

“He’s over there!”

i laughed again at their confusion. not many of them moved, for fear of tripping over the desks and chairs.

“Wait, to the right now?”

this time i let the lights flicker with the music. i was on the front desk for a moment, then behind them, always somewhere different. i made darius jump, appearing right in front of him and for some reason they all thought it was me who was the one causing everything that happened.

“Calm the fuck down everyone!” patience called out. she was the only one who could kinda see who was where and she was watching me.

“Control your monster!” darius spluttered, still gasping from his fright.

“i hope you know, i’m my own person.” i went behind him, scaring him again. he swung at me and i easily dodged in the dark. i wouldn’t hold it against him this time. the dark did tend to scare even adults. i continued systematically scaring the daylights out of everyone, but the best part i timed for the last few lyrics, sending glowing yellow hands at everyone’s faces. there were more than a few screams, but they didn’t touch anyone. finally as the song winded down, i let the lights back on and the class was staring at me lounging on top of my desk.

“now that that’s over, i hope you enjoyed your halloween fun.” the classroom door opened.

“Halloween fun? Where?” brett asked. he looked disheveled again. 

“You missed it! And I got it all recorded!” hannah shouted.

“Damn it! I guess I can’t really use my last excuse… but it happened again, just so you know.” brett looked away, his face reddening.

“i’ll have a talk with the lab associates. including coda. alright, time to learn, i’m not here just for looks.”                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! Thanks for following this story (and my others if you are)!


	29. Author's Note: Hiatus

Sorry to the few people who read! Shit seems to be happening right now. I've been back in school, my finals are coming up, I'm (hopefully) transferring to a college about two hours away from where I currently live and I have a lot of projects to finish now that the holidays are coming up (see [ "Cyan Soul's Stitching Dump"](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cyansstitchingdump)). You know. The works. It has been a bit stressful... But not to worry! I do have more chapters to come and more shenanigans will come into play as well as more things to explore with these characters! Until I am situated, it's been real! This Hiatus WILL NOT last forever, I promise!

~Cyan Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... another work... yay! My Patience will never end!  
> Anyway, feedback is awesome! I do love comments!


End file.
